On the Other Side
by UnderdogHero
Summary: When everyone came back, no one knew how they got all those injuries. Atobe had to wonder what Hiyoshi was hiding from him. That fight didn't help much either. Finished, extra chapters being added.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I got the idea for this after reading the end of chapter 47 and starting chapter 48 of the New Prince of Tennis. It came to me in a dream. Literally, I was trying to sleep when this idea popped up. I'm currently typing this while I wait for my internet to fix itself, since it won't connect and I have no idea what to do. Not everything here will be correct probably, since both places I read from stopped on chapter 49, and is still updating. So I have no idea what rooms most of the characters are in, or everything that happened during their training. Also, I'm not used to putting swear words in any fics, so excuse the lack of it in normal conversation. I tried to find appropriate places in conversations.

Pairings: Atobe/Hiyoshi, Dirty pair, Silver pair, Naniwa pair, Kinky pair, Golden pair, Alpha pair, Trick-or-treat pair, Thrill pair. Thats all I can remember for now. The list may go on.

Summary: When everyone came back, they were injured, and it showed. Atobe had to wonder what Hiyoshi was hiding from him. Getting in a fight with the boy didn't help though.

Let the story begin!

**On the Other Side**

Atobe watched as everyone ran to greet there friends. It was quite a surprise when the announcement stated that all the middle schoolers who left came back, and as the second court no less. Just how strong had they become? Wanting to find out, Atobe followed the other middle schoolers to the crowd. He glanced around, noting how everyone had visible injuries. If not visible, they were most likely hidden under a black jersey. He chuckled when he saw Oshitari knocked back, Gakuto clinging to him. His hair had gotten a bit longer. He saw Choutarou greeting Shishido with a wide smile, Shishido trying not to do the same. He had an image to keep up. He spotted Hiyoshi somewhere to the side, in conversation with Akaya and Zaizen.

Hiyoshi had bandages around his forehaed, and a large one on his cheek. Atobe wondered where they went to get such injuries. Akaya was poking the bandage on his cheek, Hiyoshi swatting his hand away evey few times. He was probably asking question after question about where they were and what they did there. Zaizen rolled his eyes, answering another question as Hiyoshi held Akaya's hand back. The three looked like they were enjoying themselves.

"Hiyoshi!" Atobe called. Hiyoshi looked up, forgetting about Akaya poking his face for a second before thumping the other on the back of the head and walking over. He ignored the small cry that escaped the shorter boy as he did so. Atobe smiled at his teammate, who raised an eyebrow and pointed to his forehead.

"What happened to you?" He asked, gesturing to the patch on his forehead. Atobe waved it off.

"I should be asking the same thing." He said, raising his hand to poke the younger boy in the forehead. Hiyoshi frowned. "What happened to _you_. Seems worse than mine." Hiyoshi pulled the hand away, rubbing the spot on his head where Atobe jabbed him a little too hard.

"Tough training." He stated. "I now know to watch my feet while running through a cave." Atobe felt like asking why they were in a cave in the first place, but Gakuto would probably tell them everything in detail later. He laughed and patted the boy on the back, noticing how he winced.

"Are you okay?"He asked, pulling his hand away. He noticed Zaizen watching them, eyes widening for a second before the look disappeared as quickly as it came. Atobe moved to check his back, but Hiyoshi pulled away. The tone of his voice when he spoke was a bit too high.

"I- I'm okay!" He said, stepping back. "Just a little sore from training. Hardly got any rest. I'm gonna go see the room listings." He ran off to Akaya and Zaizen, the latter giving him questioning look. Akaya looked between the two. He was definately going to question them later, whether or not they were in the same room. They walked away, leaving Atobe to wonder just _what_ happened.

Gakuto walked up to him, a cheerful look on his face, the others following him close behind. "Atobe! Good to see you again!" His smile dropped when he noticed the look on his captain's face. His eyes followed Atobe's, widening when he noticed who they were following. _I have a bad feeling..._ Atobe turned to him and Shishido, both had been with Hiyoshi, where ever they went. They ought to know.

"Gakuto, did something happen? Where exactly did you all go?" He asked, in a tone that demanded answers. Gakuto looked around, then looked at Shishido, who gave a nod. Oshitari and Choutarou watched them, confused. Shishido and Gakuto motioned for all of them to follow. They walked to the other side of the courts, looking around to make sure no one was watching. With a deep breath, Gakuto started his story.

"Let's see, as you must have guessed, we didn't go home. Instead, we were dropped off in the middle of nowhere and told to climb this _huge_ mountain. When we got to the top, we met the high schoolers that were forced to leave the camp and our coach. I think he was drunk half the time."He scowled at the memory, but continued. "We had to change clothes and to leave our jerseys on the railings infront of the building there. The coach dropped off some shovels, we dug a big hole, and left to put away the shovels. When we came back, we were told to fill it back up. When we did, we noticed our jerseys were missing, and the coach said they were _in the hole_. We played some matches with the high schoolers, slept in a cave, and were chased by _eagles_. Ryou took on the birds, I can now do low moonsaults." He said, Shishido giving a triumphant smirk. "After that a bunch more training and next thing we know, we're off on a revolution. Now here we are, after taking over the second court." When he finished, he took a deep breath, and looked around. Everyone, other than Shishido, had a very puzzled look on their face. Oshitari nodded, after letting the information sink in. Atobe, after a few seconds, spoke up.

"_That's _why your all covered in bandages?" Gakuto nodded. "What kind of training did they put you through?" Shishido and Gakuto both laughed at this.

"I swear, that coach was fucking insane! He said he'd throw us off a cliff if we didn't keep up. He almost did, too." Shishido said, earning a shocked look from Choutarou. "Other than that, we pretty much ran through the woods, almost always with some kind of crazy animal after us. Remember the dogs?" Gakuto's eye twitched. "Don't remind me, those things were loud. And fast. I'm lucky they can't climb trees." The others were lost, their teammates were talking about near-death experiences with smiles on their faces, as if it was normal for them. Which it probably was now. Atobe asked a question that had been on his mind since their story started.

"What happened to Hiyoshi?" He asked, and noticed how Gakuto and Shishido's eye widened.

"Ah, yeah, that. Well, we were running from the dogs and climbed up a tree. When it was over, he tried to climb back down, and fell. Landed on his back." Gakuto said, a strained smile on his face. Atobe raised his eyebrow.

"Really? So if I ask him, right now, that's the same story that he'll tell me?" Gakuto opened his mouth to speak, but Shishido cut him off.

"He probably won't remember, he blacked out the moment he hit the ground." Atobe opened his mouth again, but was cut off. "It was a _very_ big tree." Atobe decided to accept the answer for now. They'd tell him the truth sooner or later. They couldn't hide it from him forever.

xXxXxXx

Hiyoshi sat on his bed, looking around the room. It was small, but big enough for 3 people. They had convinced the coach to put the three of them in the same room. Akaya had claimed the top bunk immediately, Zaizen taking the other, which left him with the bottom bunk under Zaizen's. He didn't mind. After all, they were bound to be dead tired after training, and who wanted to bother having to climb up? He laid back, letting out gasp as his back connected with the wall. Zaizen looked down from his bed, a questioning look in his eyes.

"You okay?" He asked. Akaya looked down from where he was sitting, his bed already messy from him jumping on it, a reason Hiyoshi decided to sleep o the bed under Zaizen's. Hiyoshi gave a small smile, rubbing his back.

"Not really, it's still really sore." Zaizen jumped down, landing on his feet and turned to Hiyoshi, motioning for the other boy to stand up.

"We need to change the bandages, they're probably not good anymore." He said, walking to the drawers. He pulled out a small first-aid kit from the top one, opening and placing it on the bed. Hiyoshi sat on the floor, his back to the black-haired boy. Akaya watched them carefully, questions runnig through his head. Zaizen looked up at him.

"Try not to be surprised by what you see. I know I was, and it was worse then." He said, before sitting behind Hiyoshi, pulling the back of his shirt up. Akaya gasped at the sight.

"Holy shit! What happened to you?" He gasped, eyes widening. Hiyoshi's back was, quite literally, covered in bandages, but that wasn't what caught his attention. The bandages were dyed red with blood and the back of his white shirt was dotted with red spots. Hiyoshi winced as the bandages were carefully torn off, revealing his back completely. Akaya's eyes widened even more at the sight.

Underneath the bandages, large, gaping marks were visible on lightly tanned skin, a little blood flowing freely down his back. Zaizen pulled out a cloth and poured water on it, soaking it and pressed it to the large red wounds. Hiyoshi gasped, the cold fabric coming in contact with his flesh. Zaizen looked up at Akaya, who was still staring.

"Stop staring and help, I need you to hold the towel while I get the new bandages out." Akaya nodded, jumping down from his bed and replaced Zaizen's hands. Carefully, he pressed the towel to his friend's back, holding it in place. Zaizen moved to the bed again, reaching for a new roll and unwrapped it, place the end on the side of Hiyoshi's chest.

"Hold still." He said, and started wrapping them around his back, Akaya moving the towel so it wasn't in the way. Hiyoshi bit his lip, feeling it wrap tightly around his back and chest. It stung, thats for sure. After winding it around six times, Zaizen cut it and smoothed his hand over the crisp white bandages. The bleeding had stopped for now, he noted, he and Akaya helping their friend stand up. He pulled off his shirt, now soaked with blood, and threw it into the basket near the door. He sat on his bed, Akaya and Zaizen standing on both sides of him. Akaya gave him a worried look.

"You okay now?" He asked, rubbing his friend's back. Hiyoshi nodded, closing his eyes. Akaya smiled. "Good. Now, is anyone gonna tell me what happened, or do I have to find out from Renji-sempai?" He said, the look in his eyes telling that he wasn't kidding. Zaizen looked at Hiyoshi, who sighed.

"Honestly, I have no idea what I was thinking. You really want to know?" He asked, looking the shorter boy in the eyes. Akaya nodded quickly, facing the other. Hiyoshi took a breath, ready for a long night of questions.

xXxXxXx

So I'm stopping chapter 1 there, since the flashback is kinda long. Chapter 2 will start with the end of their conversation and follow up with it, so I'll get started on that now.

My mom also bought me a new racket, but she took off the grip since it was old and torn. I told her I could've just covered it, but she said "oh, but now you can customize it." Ugh, she doesn't know how hard it'll be to find padded grip tape.

Anyways, this chapter was just a start-off for the rest ot the story, which I kinda already have planned out, and it's not that long anyway. I think.

OK chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I started this right away, as I said, and I realized that I hadn't eaten anything but 3 packets of Pocky all day. The small kinds. That aside, I'm sorta starting this off from where it ended in chapter 1. I also forgot the disclaimer, so I'll put that here.

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT. If I did, you'd know.

**On the Other Side chapter 2**

"You really want to know?" He asked, looking the shorter boy in the eyes. Akaya nodded, facing the other. With a deep breath, Hiyoshi began to recall what happened up in the mountains, Zaizen watching and listening closely.

xXxXxXx(The flashback will be in italics)

_Everyone lined up, waiting for the coach. They were all tired, being woken up at 3:15 am. Coach Mifune came out, a phone in his hand, not loking very happy._

_"Alright, before we start today, I have an announcement." He said, watching everyone closely. "I was told that theres a bear up here in the forests. It got out of it's container or something and is somewhere in the area. It's violent, they said, so if you see it, run back here immediately. Don't try to provoke it," He sent a glance to the high schoolers, "And don't try to take it on. It's pretty big." He finished, looking to the middle schoolers. Gakuto raised his hand, like a child in class, wide eyed._

_"Your sending us out there, in the dark, while a giant, violent bear is on the loose?" He said,not believeing what he was hearing. "Is that allowed?" The coach glared at him, and he stepped back a little, behind Hiyoshi and Shishido. "Thats why I said, don't go near it. Your tennis players, aren't you? You've outrun eagles, you can outrun a bear. If not, climb up a tree. Just get away from it." He shouted, "Now, I'm going to tell you your training for today. Theres a checkpoint in the middle of the forest. I want each of you to pair up into groups of two and find it, bring it here, and your done. Remember what I said: If you see the bear, run, even if your near the checkpoint. Don't bother with it. Now, go!" Everyone was given a flashlight and paired up. Hiyoshi went with Gakuto, the older boy grabbing onto his shirt right away._

xXxXxXx

"Wait, you went with Mukahi-san? Why not with Hikaru?" Akaya cut in, earining a glare from both boys.

"Because he went with Kenya-san. Now shut up, I'm trying to tell a story." Hiyoshi said, Zaizen nodding along. Akaya pouted, but did so. Hiyoshi rolled his eyes and continued.

xXxXxXx

_Walking through the forest, in the dark, was tough. Especially when you needed to keep your guard up the whole time. Hiyoshi walked ahead, flashlight in hand, Gakuto clutching the back of his shirt._

_"You think we'll run into it?" The redhead asked, voice shaking from the cold air. The sun had yet to come up for another two hours, and the breeze wasn't helping either. It was quiet, broken only when Hiyoshi answered his question._

_"Only if we're not careful. Just stay quiet though, we're almost there." He said, pointing the flashlight in the direction they were walking. There was a small glint from where the light landed, and Gakuto stopped himself from running off into the dark. As they walked on, Hiyoshi heard a rustling in the bushes. Thinking it was just the wind, he kept moving, barely noticing Gakuto's hand tightening it's grip on his shirt. He must have heard it too. He faintly heard what sounded like stomping coming in their direction, but put it off as another group trying to scare them away._

xXxXxXx

"Thats stupid, why would they make noise trying to scare you guys away when theres a bear on the loose? It'd hear the noise." Akaya interrupted, and was thumped on the back of the head. Again.

"We were jumpy, of course we'd agree with what came to mind first. Now seriously, shut up, I'm almost there."

xXxXxXx

_Ahead of them, they saw a small table with several little flags. "That must be it," He said, Gakuto nodding his head. Something didn't feel right, the wind had stopped and it was completely silent except for the sound of grass crunching under their feet. There was a low growl, one that made both boys freeze. Gakuto slowly turned to look at Hiyoshi, whose face paled._

_"Please tell me that was your stomach, cuz it wasn't mine." He said, voice shaking. Hiyoshi, shook his head. They turned around, and froze on the spot. Right behind them, standing taller than both boys any barely visible in the faded light, was what their coach had warned them about._

_Gakuto gripped Hiyoshi's arm tightly, frozen. Hiyoshi did what first came to mind. He grabbed Gakuto's arm, and ran. The bear let out a roar (_lol I was tempted to put 'rawr', but this is a serious moment.)_ and ran after them, clawed feet hitting the ground heavily. They ran through the trees, passing the checkpoint, it didn't matter anymore. _

xXxXxXx

"Wait, you guys _passed_ the checkpoint? I thought-"

"Dammit, Akaya, please just _shut up_."

"Oi, Bakaya." Zaizen said, leaning forward. Akaya yelped at his forehead was flicked rather hard.

"Now, do shut up."

xXxXxXx

_Gakuto was breathing hard, his low stamina taking a toll on his body. He stumbled over a rock, dropping to the ground with a thud._

_Hiyoshi turned around to see Gakuto trying to stand up, knees bleedingafter connecting with the ground. He turned his head to see the bear directly above him. He froze, not registering any calls from anyone. Hiyoshi yelled out for his sempai to stand up and run, or use his acrobatics to get away, but the large animal brought up a clawed paw and swung it down._

_"Mukahi-san!" Hiyoshi jumped forward, bringing himself between the animal and his frozen teammate, back to their current danger. He felt searing pain flow through his body from his back, slumping forward. He faintly heard Gakuto cry out, screaming his name, before there was a bang and his vision faded to black._

xXxXxXx

Akaya stared at him, the information running through his head, eye wide.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He finally said, earning a chuckle from the brown-haired boy.

"Honestly? I have no idea. When I woke up I was back at the cabin, lying on my stomach. My back felt like hell-"

"And looked like it, too." Zaizen cut in. "Do you knw how worried everyone was when Shishido carried you back, you all bloody and Mukahi-san in tears. He was barely able to speak, much less stand. Not to mention you were out the whole day. Sucks that our revolution started the day after though. At least you were given a weak opponent and anesthetics, or else we wouldn't be here now." Hiyoshi rolled his eyes, and Akaya gaped at him.

"Anesthetics? It was that bad?" He said, a shocked look in his eyes. Hiyoshi looked at him.

"Want to see a picture?"

"No thank you."

They sat in silence for a while, before they all broke out laughing. It had been a long day, and they were tired, but they didn't want to sleep. Akaya suggested they play a game, and when asked what game, he smiled widely.

"Let's play Monopoly!" He said, running over to his luggage and pulling out a small box.

"'Monopoly'?" Zaizen asked, looking over the rules while Akaya set up the board. He looked up from his spot on the floor, grinning madly.

"Yeah, my parents sent it over from America and my sister sent it here." He said, looking through the little metalic figures. He chose one that looked like a shoe, before placing it on a square that said 'GO'. Hiyoshi followed, picking what seemed to be hat, both looking to Zaizen. He sighed, picking up the car piece and placing it with the others. "Each player gets two hundred in the beginning." He said, handing out the colored paper. He read the rules aloud, seeing as Akaya didn't know them since his grades in english weren't the best. "Roll the dice first. The player with the highest number goes first." They rolled the dice, watching it before it stopped.

"I got a seven!" Akaya said, raising his fist in the air. Zaizen rolled, frowning as he got a five.

"Nine" Hiyoshi said, staring at the dice. Akaya pouted, having to go second. (I don't remember the rules to the game too much, sorry if I get something wrong) Hiyoshi rolled again, getting a six, and moved his piece. Soon they were so into the game they didn't notice the time.

"Haha, you got sent to jail!" Akaya said 15 minutes later, watching as Zaizen moved his piece to the other side of the board. Hiyoshi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll come visit you. Right, Akaya?" He said, a smirk on his face as Akaya nodded through fits of laughter. Zaizen glared at them both. A few minutes later there was knock on the door. Akaya stopped his yelling for Hiyoshi to 'stop charging me for stepping on your property' as the other boy yelled that it was unlocked. The door opened and Momoshiro popped his head in.

"Whats going on? This doesn't seem like the kind of room to be this noisy this late at night." He was met with three blank looks, two of which turned to look at the clock. It was, in fact, 11:45 pm. He then noticed the piece of colored cardboard on the floor.

"You guys are playing a board game?" He asked, eyeing the metal pieces. Akaya grinned.

"Yeah! Wanna play? We still have some pieces left over." He said, motioning for the taller boy to come in. He did, and picked the spinning wheel. 5 minutes later they were joined by Ryoma and Kintarou, who went looking for their missing roommate. The two had picked the Thimble and wheelbarrow(did I spell those right?) and the room was noisier than before. A knock on the door signaled another visitor.

"What are you all doing still awake? It's nearly one in the morning." Coach Saitou opened the door all the way, and raised his eyebrow when he noticed the game. The others exchanged glances, before looking back to their mental coach. "Wanna play?" Akaya asked, picking up a random piece(I'm sorry I forgot all the other pieces) and holding it up for their coach. He stared at it before coming over and sitting between Akaya and Ryoma, rolling the dice and smiling as he rolled a twelve.

Moments later, of course, they were all scolded by another coach that sent in Saitou to get them all to bed. Their departure was followed by a _bang_ and the three of them- Momo, Ryoma and Kintarou had left for their room after being scolded for staying in another room too late- couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh before going to sleep.

xXxXxXx

I end chapter 2 there because I wanted to save the next scenes for chapter 3. In my stories, Hiyoshi, Akaya and Zaizen are best friends :D They just fit really well together. But the pairings stay the same, no matter what happens during the fic. These will probably all go up together at the same time, I have far too much spare time today, chapter 3 is halfway finished since I just took a scene from here and moved it.

We chose Monopoly because it's an awesome game. I was gonna pick Clue, but I forgot the rules since I last played it in elementary school.

Chapter 3 is started right away!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I start this right away :D Yeah, theres more hurt/comfort in this chapter since this might be the halfway point of the fic. It's not meant to be too long, since I'm trying to make the chapters what lookis long on my wordpad but will be good length online. I'm keeping it going until it's done, I'm just stopping and continuing chapters where it looks good.

On with the story~!

**On the Other Side chapter 3**

The next morning, everyone was lined up according to their court. Coach Saitou stepped up, looking quite tired, to make an announcement. One that shocked a few poeple.

"As you all know, the 27 middle schoolers that left are now the second court. Because of the injuries they sustained during their training, there will be a week long break to let those with anything serious heal. Others may hold practice matches, relax, or just hang out. That is all." And he walked back into the building.

There were a few cheers from some of the high schoolers, who were glad for the break.

_They're probably glad for our injuries then,_ Hiyoshi thought, as he watched a few of the high schoolers come up to tose with black jerseys and pat them on the back, praising them for their hard work, before they walked off laughing. He sighed, feeling the throbbing in his back. _In truth, I'm glad for the break too_. He walked over to Akaya and Zaizen, who were headed in his direction.

"A break, yay." Zaizen said, looking tired. They hadn't been told to change, so half the middle schoolers had come out in their pajamas. They were part of that half.

"We should go get changed." Hiyoshi said, the cold air passing through his clothes. The rooms were heated, so they didn't bother with anything heavy. Zaizen nodded, Akaya already on his way to the room. They went in, Akaya and Zaizen changing quickly. They looked to Hiyoshi, who stood there, still dressed for sleep.

"Can you guys watch the door?" He asked, walking over to his dresser. Zaizen nodded, pulling Akaya with him to the door. Hiyoshi sighed, pulling out his black shirt and jersey and shrugging off his green top.

xXxXxXx

Outside, Zaizen stood on the right of the door and Akaya to the left.

"Why are we guarding the door?" He asked, giving Zaizen a confused look. Zaizen had his usual deadpan look on, one that rivaled Hiyoshi's own. They were capable of smiling, he knew, and wondered why they tried so hard to hide it. He remembered a time they were visiting him at school and ended up laughing only at Akaya's house after a prank Niou did.

Zaizen glanced at him, something he did when he was concentrating on something. "Take a guess. He wouldn't want someone walking in while hes changing, especially if his shirt is off." Akaya nodded, immediately figuring out what he meant. It wasn't what you wanted someone to see, thats for sure.

They looked down the hall as they heard footsteps. Atobe stopped, staring at them for a second before walking up to them.

"Is Hiyoshi here? I need to talk to him." He asked. Zaizen and Akaya shared a look, before answering in two different ways.

"He's not here."

"He's changing."

Zaizen closed his eyes and groaned, scowling. He thought Akaya got what he meant. It also meant he didn't want anyone to get by them. He obviously didn't get it. Atobe raised an eyebrow, and moved to open the door, when Zaizen stopped him.

"Theres a reason we're out here." He said, watching as Atobe brought his hand back. "He's changing, I don't think he wants you in there."

It was Atobe's turn to scowl now. "We're both boys, I don't think it matters if I see him shirtless." "Thats-" Zaizen was pushed aside, Akaya wanting to stop him, but Atobe sent him a glare as bad as Sanada's. Turning the handle on the door, he pulled it open.

xXxXxXx

Hiyoshi jumped as the door to the room was thrown open. He was in the middle of pulling on his shirt- he couldn't find it at first, he had just thrown everything into his drawers- and turned around. Had Zaizen or Akaya forgotten something?

"Hiyoshi, are you-" Atobe's eye widened. There, standing in the middle of the room, was Hiyoshi, pulling on his shirt. The first thing he noticed were the bandages wrapped around his thin body, dotted red at the back. Hiyoshi's eyes widened and he hurried to put on his shirt, noticing the apologetic looks from Akaya and Zaizen.

"Atobe, what are you-" He was reaching for his jersey when Atobe walked up to him, frowning. He grabbed the shorter boy roughly by the arm a pulled him out of the room, ignoring the protests fom the three boys. Zaizen and Akaya stood frozen outside their room as they watched Atobe drag their friend away. Akaya swallowed.

"What do we do?" He asked, looking to the older boy. Zaizen was watching in horror as they went around the corner, Hiyoshi still demanding to be let go. He looked back to Akaya, unsure of what to do for once.

"I have _no_ idea." And they took off down the hallway.

xXxXxXx

Atobe was beyond angry. He pulled Hiyoshi through the courts, ignoring the stares he recieved from high schoolers and other middle schoolers. He turned a corner, ending up in an empty court. He stopped and released the boy's hand, turning around. He watched as Hiyoshi rubbed his wrist, red marks showing on them. He fixed Hiyoshi with a stern look.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, causing Hiyoshi to look down at his feet. He frowned after not getting an answer. He grabbed his kohai's face, forcing him to look up. "You should have told me." "We didn't want you to worry." Hiyoshi's eyes burned with unshed tears, but he held them in. He couldn't show weakness, not to his captain. He met Atobe's gaze head on.

Atobe's glare deepened. "Didn't want me to worry. Hiyoshi, do you know how worried I've _been?_ " He was practically shouting now, his anger reaching a new length. Hiyoshi flinched, but Atobe didn't stop. "Do you know what went through my head when Gakuto and Shishido wouldn't tell me what happened? I thought you'd never be able to play again!"

"Atobe-"

"You never tell anyone whenever you need help, do you? Yet you went and told Kirihara and Zaizen."

"Atobe!"

"I thought you trusted me? You need to learn that other people worry too. You can't just keep this all to yourself, if theres something wrong, I can help you. I'm your _captain._ You should have told _me_ first and not-"

"SHUT UP!"

Atobe stared, wide-eyed, at Hiyoshi. The boy was breathing heavily, eyes wide and overflowing with tears. Atobe felt his anger drain away, watching as his teammate wiped them away with the sleeve of his jacket. He looked up, eyes bloodshot and wet, and tried his best to glare.

"What do you know... What the hell do you know?" He screamed, voice cracking. His eyes were burning again, but he held the tears back. It was time someone spoke their mind to Atobe Keigo.

"_This_ is why people think your so self-centered! Who _cares_ if you captain of the Hyoutei tennis team? No one! Just because your captain doesn't mean you need to know _everything _about someone. I have my reasons, and I _don't _need your help!" His voice shook with every word, it hurt to speak. He couldn't take it anymore, he didn't want to hear what Atobe said, so he did what anyone else would have done.

He ran.

He turned as Atobe reached out, and shot off in the other direction. Tearsblurred his vision as he passed other students. He stopped somewhere in the park area and slumped against a tree, dropping to the ground. He hugged his knees to his chest, letting the tears fall freely. His shoulders shook with every sob, but he couldn't stop himself. He faintly heard footsteps approaching him, someone, or two someones, dropping to the ground next to him.

"Wakashi..." He heard Zaizen say softly, rubbing his back. Akaya threw an arm over his taller friend's shoulder, giving him a light squeeze. He felt better, knowing his friends cared, but it didn't help to ease the pain in his chest. They sat there for a while before Zaizen stood up, Akaya looking up at him.

"Stand up." He ordered, and Akaya did as told. Zaizen rolled his eye. "You too, Wakashi." He and Akaya grabbed their younger friend's arms, pulling him up.

"Come on, we're gonna go cheer you up." He stated, pulling the two in the direction of the courts. Akaya gave him a questining look, before he nodded, knowing where they were going. He turned to Hiyoshi, who still had tears streaming down his face. Akaya tried to raise his spirits.

"Come on, a few matches oughta cheer you up." He said, Zaizen nodding. "It's not like you to get upset over something like this." He stated. "Don't let some idiot like Atobe get to you."

Hiyoshi nodded, wiping the tears from his face and followed. They walked through the courts, looking for an opponent. They didn't want to bother any of the middle schoolers, since monst of them knew Atobe and want to know what happened, so they looked for a high schooler that seemed nice. Zaizen walked up to one. The person had long black hair, tied up into a low ponytail.

"Excuse me, will you have a match with our friend?"

xXxXxXx

I'm trying to keep the story as it went in my head, and trying not to change any of the conversation. In truth, Akaya wasn't supposed to find out like that, and I couldn't remember the conversation between Atobe and Hiyoshi. I had to improvise and think of something that wouldn't sound OOC. They probably were though.

Next chapter, i couldn't help it, and OC will appear, but for support really. He'll just be popping up every two or three chapters, conversing with our main trio.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I've held off on this chapter for the past... week... I think. We're leaving for Disneyland in a few days, so I'll be sure to type out more chapters. I just want to get this one up before we leave at 8, since me and my sis are planning on staying up all night and sleep in the car. She might pay for internet connection while we're there, so I might get some chapters up while I'm in the hotel room. I plan on wasting all my money on candy, me and my friend both agree that at times I really _do_ have the mentality of a 6-year-old. I can't complain. You can even tell by my writing style, seeing as any big words I use are ones I either know how to spell or know what they mean. There will be filler chapters every few times when I leave off on cliffhangers(If you can even call them that) for the other pairs, so look forward to it. I have also added an OC and, though I'm not too happy with the name, he'll be appearing every few chapters for support and/or humor if needed.

NEW List of pairs(main, mentioned and/or filler): AtoHiyo(Gave up on looking for another pair name), Alpha, Toxic(Decided to use this, easier to type), Silver, Golden, Thrill, Dirty, Kinky, Naniwa, Emerald, Yummi(The list of pairings I had written down was _way_ longer than this, though this isn't very long compared to the online ones) I've also decided(Again) _not_ to use chapter names, unless it's a filler. Takes too much time and I end up thinking for weeks before I actually get this up.

Everytime I do this, it reminds me of a bad joke I think I heard of(or used) in middle school, and I feel like using it everytime I say this, but...

On with the story~(Seriously)

**On the Other Side chapter 4**

Atobe stormed through the halls, making his way to the bar. From what he was told by Oishi(who, at the time, was being questioned by a curious Eiji and slightly startled by his foul mood) Gakuto and Shishido were with the other Hyoutei regulars there. He stormed into the bar, quickly approaching the noisiest group.

Gakuto, having noticed him the moment he walked in, visibly paled. He tugged on the sleeve of Shishido's black jersey, nodding in Atobe's direction. Shishido, who had been in conversation with Choutarou, had the same reaction as his friend. Atobe's scowl deepened ahen he saw this. He _knew_ they were hiding something from him, and that was proven only thirty minutes ago. Atobe approached the now silent group, all of their attention on him.

"What happened to Hiyoshi." He demanded, his glare as cold as ice. Gakuto squirmed, faking a smile.

"We told you, buchou, he fell out of a-"

"Cut the bull, Gakuto, I saw his back." He snapped, he was done with the lies. Gakuto flinched, taking a step back and gripping Shishido's arm. Shishido's eyes widened at the announcement.

"Gakuto, _tell me_-"

"A bear." He said, eyes to the voice cracked. Shishido looked away, not liking where this was going.

"What do you mean?" Atobe asked, lowering his voice. Though he didn't look up, Gakuto decided it was time, he already knew.

"W-we were in the forest the other day, training. The coach told us a bear escaped from a van taking it to some holding center. H-He told us to run if we saw it, to n-not approach it. I was with Hiyoshi, we partnered up, and we were r-really close to the checkpoint, when we he-heard something. We turned around, and i-it was right there. We ran, but I-" He was sobbing now, trying to tell the whole story hurt. "I fell, a-and, I-I couldn't move. It was g-etting closer. I heard h-him yelling, telling me to get u-up, but I couldn't. It tried to hit me, b-but Hiyoshi he- he ran in front of m-me, turning his back on i-it. I didn't know what ha-happened until I felt him fall on me." Tears fell to the ground as he spoke, they were aware of other people watching, some of them with worried expressions on their faces. Apparently, Gakuto and Shishido weren't the only ones. "I-I screamed for him to wake up, screamed for the damn thing to g-go away. I couln't do anything but h-hold onto him. T-There was a bang, a-and, it fell. T-then-"

He broke down into tears, unable to form the rest of the sentance. Shishido wrapped an arm around his friend, holding him close. He turned to Atobe, his expression telling them he was continuing where the red-head left off, and his part of the story.

"I saw the bear when I was with Kabaji," He started, nodding the the taller boy, "We saw it and ran back to the cabin, telling the coach. He grabbed a rifle, I guess he got permission to shoot, and we followed him through the woods. We heard Gakuto screaming, so we went in that direction. When we got there..." He trailed off, his expression darkening, and he took a deep breath, "When we got there, we saw Gakuto, lying on the ground, gripping Hiyoshi. The sight was horrible." He looked to Atobe, wondering if he actually _wanted_ to know the condition their kohai was in. At his nod, Shishido continued. "His back was, I don't know how to say this exactly, _torn open_." He winced at his choice of words, but couldn't find any other example. "The coach, he shot it immediately. Once it dropped dead we went to get them. I carried Hiyoshi back, not like he could walk anyway. When we got back, everything became chaos. So many questions, and it wasn't like either of us could answer." He held Gakuto tighter as the shorter boy cried into his jersey. Jirou ran over to them, wrapping his arms around his friends.

Atobe's scowl, if possible, deepened. He felt his anger reaching a new point. _Nobody told him._ He tried to keep his voice leveled, failing miserably.

"_That's_ what happened?" He asked, trying not to yell at them. He saw Gakuto stiffen, and Shishido looked away. "And nobody thought to tell me this right away?"

"Nobody wanted to worry you!" Gakuto sobbed, looking at him with watery eyes. "Hiyoshi told us not to tell you. He didn't want anyone that wasn't there to know."

Atobe's eyes narrowed. He looked around, noting how a few people, the ones with bandages mostly, were watching them with concern. How few of them actually knew what was happening.

"Did you really think you could hide it? We would have found out sooner or later."

"We were kinda hoping for later..."

"Don't treat this as a joke." He said, his voice cold enough to freeze the room.

xXxXxXx

"Nya, Oishi, did you feel a chill?"

"Eh? Actually, yeah, maybe theres an open window. It _is_ Autumn."

"Keep me warm, nya!"

xXxXxXx(I couldn't help that random GP moment)

Atobe kept his gaze on the two (he knew Kabaji wouln't tell him anything) in front of him. Gakuto was seated at one of the tables, Oshitari rubbing his back. Shishido sat across from them, head burried in his arms. Choutarou sat next to him, worry written all over his face, probably thinking about his childhood friend.

Atobe sighed, running a hand through his hair. He knew the story now, which explained the emotional outburst about an hour ago. Now the _real_ problem. Hiyoshi was mad at him, there was no way he was getting any answers from the boy in his current state. _Especially_ with Akaya and Zaizen most likely guarding him. His train of thought was interupted when Gakuto spoke up, eyes bloodshot from crying.

"Wheres Hiyo-ko?" He asked, turning back to his pet name for the younger boy. Atobe flinched. He was _not_ expecting that. Though, he had to wonder, why did his chest hurt when Gakuto addressed him like that?

Oshitari, noticing how tense their captain was, sighed. "What did you do this time?" Atobe frowned. Sometimes he wasn't do happy having a genius as one of his closest friends. He looked away, feigning interest in a crack on the wall. Jirou's eyes widened.

"Waah, You made him mad didn't you?" He asked, the others either rolling their eyes or groaning. An angry Hiyoshi wasn't something to take lightly. Shishido brought his head up, sitting up straight.

"How long do you think?" He asked, the question meant for his friends. Jirou shrugged.

"I'm gonna guess two weeks."

"Three." Gakuto countered.

"Four, if I know him well enough." Choutarou said, burrying his face in his hands. There was only so much he could do for his captain, depending on how angry their future captain was. Atobe groaned.

"It's not exactly _my_ fault, you know. It wouldn't have happened if I was told _sooner_." He said.

Shishido rolled his eyes. "Well, what _did_ you do to piss him off this time?" Atobe frowned, he didn't want to think about it, especially what was said.

_"I don't need your help!"_

He really wished he hadn't heard that. He had a feeling, though, that there was some deeper meaning to why he snapped so soon. It normally took longer before he began screaming at his captain. Then again, it wasn't really a _normal_ situation. He was pulled from his thoughts when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned to see Yukimura.

"Ah, I'm sorry for interupting your conversation, but I was just wanted to know if you knew that your teammate is having a match in one of the courts right now." At everyone's surprised looks, he raised an eyebrow. "You didn't? I was looking for Akaya when I saw them there."

"Which court?" Atobe asked quickly. Yukimura looked at him, confusion just barely there, before telling him.

"Court six." He said, and Atobe thanked him and left quickly. Yukimura looked to his team.

"He's not exactly himself today." Oshitari said. Yukimura nodded and went on his way. Oshitari looked at the others. "So how long do you think it'll take before he gets another bruise to the forehead?" He asked, making everyone grin.

"The moment he steps onto the court." They all said.

xXxXxXx

After thirty minutes, the match ended 6-2 to Hiyoshi. His opponent, oddly enough, wasn't very good. Though his techniques were okay.

"Damn, you don't hold back, do you? Though I can't blame you, with how the people here act." His opponent said with a grin on the other side of the net. His comment earned him several glares and a chuckle from Akaya. He didn't seem bothered at all with the fact that he lost. Walking up to the net, both players shook hands.

"Your really good. Ijuuin Kenta, 2nd year. You guys can call me Kenta-niisan if you want." He said with a wide smile. Zaizen rolled his eyes. Akaya, though, seemed rather happy with the idea of being friends with someone that was actually nice to them.

"Kirihara Akaya, nice to meet you!" He said cheerfully. Zaizen sighed, he really knew how to pick his friends.

"Zaizen Hikaru." He said, shaking hands with the older player, who looked to Hiyoshi.

"And you? I only heard your last name during the count."

"Hiyoshi Wakashi..." He said. As grateful as he was to his friends for trying to cheer him up, and Kenta for agreeing to a match(when Zaizen and Akaya announced right in his face that beating a high schooler might make him feel better, which he waved off, as if knowing he would lose.) he was still rather upset. He was pulled out of him thoughts when a hand was waved in front of his face. He looked up to see the three watching him.

"You okay?" Kenta asked, green eyes glowing in the fading sunlight. It was mid Autumn, so there wasn't much daytime hours. It wasn't even 2:00 yet. He shook his head, earning a confused look from the older boy.

"I don't know if that means 'no I'm not okay' or 'don't mind', but if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to." He said, ruffling his hair. He looked thoughtful for a second, before pulling out a pen and paper from who-knows-where and writing something on it quickly. He handed it to Hiyoshi, who stared at it blankly.

"My number," He said, turning to the other two, "You guys need anything, anything at all, just call. I'll be glad to practice or hang out anytime. I'm pretty sure I won't be busy, since my roommate seems to _love_ avoiding me." He said with a slight frown, which changged back to his smile. "I've decided! As of today, you will be my little brothers!"

Zaizen raised an eyebrow, wondering just what idiot God sent them this time. Akaya, as usual, thought the was grinning madly.

"Kenta-niisan! Finally, and older brother!" he said, Kenta yelling a 'yeah!' with him. Zaizen felt his eyebrow twitch. _It feels like theres two of them._ He looked at Hiyoshi, who pocketed the paper and was about to say something(he hadn't gotten any lines this chapter, sadly) before a shout caught their attention.

"Hiyoshi!"

xXxXxXx

And theres my OC, Kenta. Honestly, I wish I could have thought of something better. I went for the sugar-high big brother image, someone that seemed like he would fit with all of them. It didn't exactly work out that well, since I kinda re-wrote the scene by accident. Seriously, I had the idea, I just didn't go with it. Plus, as you can tell, I'm not good with intros. As my sis reminded me, I'm not gonna have him in too many chapters. Maybe only 3 or 4. but yeah, I'll explain more later, since it's now 5:00 and I've drank several glasses of soda and eaten 3 bars of chocolate. Plus, I need to pack.

Again, I leave off when I really, really want to keep going, but my attention span-and my sister's- rivals a goldfish. We actually have a joke about it:

*puts castle in fish bolw* Fish: Hey look! A castle!

*2 seconds later* Hey look! A castle!

*2 seconds later* Hey look! A castle!

Yeah, it was really random.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am writing this the night before we leave for Disneyland :D I always run out of stuff to do almost 30 minutes after turning on my laptop and it comes to this. By the way, who else has seen the Hyoutei regulars when they were little? Weren't they adorable~ Ahh then they grew up. Anyway, not much to put in this note other than to enjoy the story and not to expect anymore chapters for about a week. I also keep forgetting to mention, the only reason i used a bear, and bended a few laws of nature right there, was because (I have the bad habit of letting my fav characters get hurt in my mind) I needed a cause of injury. I may just put up a second version of the fic with a different cause, but I'll focus on this now.

**Disclaimer:** Look back to chapter 2(I think) same thing.

**On the Other Side chapter 5**

Everyone turned around to see Atobe walking down the stairs to the court. Zaizen raised an eyebrow, while Akaya and Kenta watched with with confused expressions. Zaizen glanced at Hiyoshi, and smirked. Hiyoshi was scowling, his depression gone and replaced with pure rage. By the way things were going, he could expect screaming in a few minutes.

As Atobe approached him, Hiyoshi pulled a ball out of his pocket, tossed it into the air, and struck. Atobe yelped and turned his body to the side, feeling the ball fly past his chest. He winced as he heard the sound of the ball impacting on the wall, a loud _crack_ following after.

Akaya's jaw dropped before turning to Zaizen. "Wasn't he depressed just a second ago?"

Zaizen shook his head. "He's pissed now."

Kenta watched with an amused expression. Atobe stared at the wall in shock. "What was that for?"

Hiyoshi's scowl deepened. "What do you _think_?"

Atobe frowned. He didn't like that tone. He approached the three person group, stopping directly in front of Hiyoshi. Both boys stared at each other before Atobe spoke.

"What do you think your doing?" He asked, his tone taking a cold edge. Hiyoshi met his gaze.

"I was playing a match, what do you think? Because _some_ people," He motioned to the three standing somewhat behind him, "Understand that I don't feel like talking." Atobe scowled.

"You _shouldn't _have been. Gakuto told me what happened. You should be resting, not playing with some high schooler-"

"I take offense in being refered to as such."

"- And letting it heal. You shouldn't be out at all." He was angry, being interupted in the iddle of his lecture didn't help either. Hiyoshi glared at him.

"And what gives _you_ the right to tell me what I can and can't do?" His voice was filled with rage, even with his calm appearance. Somewhat calm. Atobe glared back.(oh god there I go repeating things again.)

"I'm your _captain_. I have every right to-"

"No, your not!" He yelled, "You haven't been since the nationals ended. Your not my captain anymore, not here. Here, at this camp, your just another player with good skill and some fancy techniques!" He stomped away, leaving behind a confused Kenta and shocked Atobe. Akaya chased after him, yelling for him to stop, while Zaizen turned to Kenta.

"I'm gonna have to go now, thanks again for your help. We'll call you if we need anything." With that, he ran after the other two. Kenta watched them turn a corner and looked at Atobe.

"Wow, you screwed that up, didn't you?" He laughed, but stopped when Atobe glared at him, and looked the opposite direction. He scratched the back of his head. "I could talk to them... if you want." Atobe watched him, searching for any sign of of doubt.

"I don't need help from a high schooler. I can handle this myself." He said, turning away. Kenta chuckled.

"yeah, like you just did? listen, I rather like those kids," He laughed as Atobe stiffened, "In a brotherly way. I'd help however I could, but for now, I'm going back to my room." He walked away, not checking on Atobe's reaction.

Atobe, however, didn't find it very amusing. _How am I going to fix this?_

xXxXxXx

"Wakashi, open this door!"

Akaya and Zaizen had followed Hiyoshi through the building, but were locked out of the room he ran into. _Their_ room. Akaya was pounding on the door, yelling for Hiyoshi to open it. Eveytime he was ignored and just got louder.

"Akaya-"

"Open the door, dammit!"

"Akaya."

"Wakashi, open this door now!"

"Oi, Bakaya!"

Akaya was met with a very painful smack to the head and turned to glare at Zaizen. The black-haired boy lifted up his hand.

"This is our room too, idiot. We _have_ keys." He walked up to the door, slipping the key in and turning it. Affter the click, he opened it, raising his eyebrow at the scene. Akaya entered after him, immediately running to the bed.

Hiyoshi was curled up under his blanket, and they heard sobs from underneath. Akaya lifted up the blanket, crawling underneath to hug his friend. Zaizen joined them, climbing over the two and onto the side near the wall. Akaya put his arms around Hiyoshi's shoulders, Zaizen around his waist. Both boys pulled him down so that they were all lying on the bed. Akaya held him tightly, Zaizen doing the same.

"Waka-chan, don't cry." Akaya whispered.

"Thats right. Atobe's just a jerk, don't let him get to you. You've got us, after all." Zaizen said, annoyed that Atobe had made his friend cry.

Hiyoshi stopped crying, wiping the tears with his jacket sleeve. He lowered himself on the bed so their heads were next to each other.

"Thanks..." He muttered, closing his eye. He felt Akaya move closer, enjoying the warmth.

"That's what friends are for." He said cheerfully, smiling now that the mood was lightened.

"Yeah, sure, what he said." Zaizen said, tightening his hold. They had only done this once before, when Akaya had gotten depressed over his sister getting married and moving out. They spent the next day after the marriage comfoting him in the same way. Of course, that was before they learned that she would be visiting every week. But it wasn't as bad as today.

Hiyoshi sighed, staring at the bed above them.

"Maybe I should transfer schools..." He said to himself.

"Go to Rikkai!"

"To Shitenhouji."

He chuckled as Akaya and Zaizen glared at each other, the differance in opinions standing out.

"Maybe to Seigaku, they'll be short on members next year with most of their regulars graduating this year." He laughed at the shocked expressions his companions gave him.

"No no no, anywhere but there!" Akaya shouted into his ear.

"We _don't_ need another problem there. Too much already with the current team." Zaizen sighed, pressing his cheek to Hiyoshi's shoulder.

"Go to Rikkaaaaaaaiiii~" Akaya wailed, rubbing their cheeks together. Hiyoshi laughed and tried to push him away, when a smirk ran across Zaizen's face.

"Wakashi, are you ticklish?" He asked, getting a horrified look from the light haired boy.

"Hikaru, don't you dare-"

"So you are."

Hiyoshi yelped and broke out in laughter as Zaizen pulled up his shirt and ran his fingers across his stomach. Akaya joined him, both pinning the boy to the bed while they continued with the torture.

"Guys-stop-can't breath-" He yelled between fits of laughter. Akaya and Zaizen looked at each other, before shrugging and flopping back down into their previous position, Hiyoshi still breathing heavily. After a long silence to catch his breath, he spoke.

"You guys are jerks." He said, rubbing his stomach as well as he could with Zaizen's arms over the lower half. He yawned, shutting his eyes and listening to the sounds of their breathing.

"Wanna take a nap? I'm tired." He said, getting nods from the other two. Akaya snuggled closer, falling asleep instantly. Zaizen tightened his arms and did the same.

Hiyoshi sighed, before drifting off into much needed sleep.

xXxXxXx

Saitou walked through the halls, calling everyone for dinner. Most of the boys were too busy with their own activities to notice it was almost 8:00. He storde through the halls of the middle school section, having managed to calm another growing pillor fight. He was looking for any other players who might have not gone down yet or prepared. He looked down at the list of students who had yet to appear downstairs and their room number.

"Room 314 Zaizen-Hiyoshi-Kirihara." he approached the door, knocking lightly. When he got no response, he turned the doornob, surprised to find it unlocked. Normally the three locked their door after all of them were there.

"Boys?" He said, peeking inside. "It's time fro dinner, what are you-"

He stopped short when he saw the three on the bed, asleep and snuggled together. He smiled, noting how peaceful they looked.

"Aww, how cute." The mental coach whispered, approaching them. he was debating over waking them or not. He shook his head, they probably needed their rest. He pulled the blanket over their shoulders and smiled, walking out and closing the door silently, locking it.

Saitou chuckled, walking down the hall. Those three were the last on the list, so he made his way to where the other players would be. He turned a corner and collided with someone.

"Ow... Oh, sorry, are you alright?" He asked.

Atobe looked up, standing and brushing off his pants. He nodded, then continued down the hall, until Saitou stopped him.

"You should be at dinner with the others." He said.

"I need to see someone, it's important." Saitou raised his eyebrow, noticing the lack of 'Ore-sama'

"The only ones not at dinner are Hiyoshi, Zaizen and Kirihara. They're all sleeping, so go down with the others." Atobe gave him a questioning look.

"Why are they sleeping? No, if they're sleeping, why didn't you wake them?" He questioned. Saitou grinned at him.

"They looked to peaceful to wake up, and I suggest you leave them be. Children normally wake up cranky after a nap." He chuckled, and walked off. Atobe sighed, knowing that even if he _did_ go to their room, he would be either kicked out or left to the rage of a martial arts expert.

He didn't want to run the risk of the latter. With another sigh, he walked away from the door.

xXxXxXx

i had that moment stuck in my head for a long time now, just the image made me squee. But anyway, I plan to stay up all night doing God-knows-what and might decide to put up another.

Tell me where I messed up, if you don't like the OC and what him changed a little, made anyone OOC, or just strike up conversation. Also help me on grammer, I'm pretty sure there are some words that could be replace with better ones. Read it however you want though.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Like I said, I changed my Pen Name, so now I'm stuck woith this one D: That was one of my best too, I'm gonna miss it. Maybe I'll change it back eventually. Anyway, I'm _finally_ gonna put up the next chapter :D I'll also get started on the next chapter of my MFB fic _Only For You_ where a new OC appears. But enhough advertisement. I took a long time cuz I haven't been able to think clearly. At all. Plus, schools gonna start again soon. Hello 10th grade :D Nah, I'm not really that happy.

I plan on bringing Kenta back next chapter, then after tha it's a filler. I'm also gonna try working on the alternate version of this, where he's still there, just a different name. Some parts will have changed too. There might be another one-shot following my next two updates based off of the 'prince of pillow fighting' chapter. My fic, in a way, doesn't make much sense at all.

We're gonna get another flashback here, people. Two or three maybe.

**Chapter 6**

"Karu-chaaaaan~ Waka-chaaaaan~ Wake uuuup~"

Zaizen groaned as he opened his eyes, the sunlight pouring into the room from the window. He glanced at the clock. 9:45am. Pulling the blanket over his head, he shuffled closer to his friend's side for warmth. Hiyoshi sat up, stretching out his arnms as much as the low bunk would let him. He blinked, his vision blurry.

"I fell asleep with my contacts on again..." He grumbled, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to put them back in place without damaging his eyes. He blinked twice, his vision returning to normal, before shaking Zaizen awake, Akaya joining in with random comments.

"Karu-chaaaaaan! Wake uuuuuup! I'm hungry!" Akaya whined. Zaizen grumbled, pulling the blanket tighter around himself and turning to face the wall. Hiyoshi smirked.

"Okay then, Hikaru, if you don't want to wake up, I'll just call Kenya-san to come and get you." He reached over to the bedside table where their cellphones lay. His threat got the response he wanted. Sorta. Zaizen shot up in bed, effectively slamming his head on the top bunk, a string of curses following the collision. He clutched his forehead in pain as his roommates errupted into hysterical laughter.

"It's not funny!" He snapped, rubbing his now sore forehead. Akaya had fallen off the bed, but was still howling with laughter. Hiyoshi was at least trying to stop. Zaizen glared at the two. "You guys are horrible friends."

"Yeah, but you love us anyway." Akaya joked. Hiyoshi frowned after examining himself.

"I fell asleep in my clothes, too." He sighed. Zaizen rolled his eyes.

"Damn rich kids..." He mumbled, earning a glare from the other boy on the bed. Hiyoshi stepped off the bed, stepping over Akaya, who hadn't bothered to get up, and walked over to the dresser. Zaizen followed him, rummaging through his own.

"How about a bath today? We haven't taken one in days." He said, pulling out a black long-sleeve shirt and brown pants. Hiyoshi nodded and reached into his dresser, pulling out his usual sleeveless yellow hooded-shirt and white shorts. Maybe a run later would help him. Akaya pulled out his own clothes, white long-sleeve shirt with blue stripes along the neckline and black shorts. They headed down the hall to the bath.

They entered the locker room, placing their clothes inside some empty lockers and locking them, Zaizen grabbing the first-aid kit.

"We'll change your bandages here, the water will help to wash it." He explained. Hiyoshi nodded, but Akaya gave him a confused look.

"Wait, won't people see it then? I thought you were trying to hide it."

Hiyoshi wrapped the towel around his waist, walking to the door to the bath.

"The point of hiding them was so that Atobe wouldn't find out. I only hid it from everyone else because they'd definately tell him after seeing it." He said, opening the door.

A few people turned to look at them, but returned to their own buisness. Akaya led them to a stall in the corner, where they could clean and dress the wound without wandering eyes. Hiyoshi sat down on the stool, feeling Zaizen getting to work on the bandages. He felt people watching them, but he didn't care. They'd find out sooner or later. He let out a gasp as he felt the cold water being poured over his bare back, his back going numb. Akaya pressed a towel to his back, drying it the best he could before Zaizen wrapped him in bandages again. Zaizen patted his back gently, smothing out any folds.

"There, should hold out until tonight." He said, packing up the stuff from the kit. He picked up the tub he used to pour the water, refilling it before walking back to their corner. "Close your eyes, I'm gonna wash your hair." He said, pouring the shampoo onto his hand.

"I can wash my own hair." Hiyoshi objected, but Zaizen didn't listen, instead started weaving his fingers through his short light-brown hair. He sighed and closed his eyes. The only other people he'd ever bathed with were his brother and Choutarou, and those were rare these days. It felt good to have someone with him. He vaguely recalled a moment when he was on vacation with the other regulars at Atobe's villa. He had to share a room with said owner, and a bath.

xXxXxXx

"_Let me go!"_

_"No."_

_"I _said_, let me go!"_

_"No."_

_Hiyoshi swatted the hands away, attempting to get away from his captain who had joined him in the bath. It had been quiet at first, but then Atobe brought up the idea of washing his hair and back for him. Hiyoshi didn't know what made him suggest the idea, but he had refused immediately. Atobe, though, decided he didn't hear the rejection, and proceded to pull the smaller boy towards him, seating him on his lap and holding him in place. And so they came to how they were now._

_"I can wash myself." He said, pushing away the hand that held the shampoo bottle. Atobe frowned._

_"And it's because you do that your hair is like this." He said bluntly, patting his head not too gently. "You don't do it right. Now hold still." Atobe wrapped one arm around his waist to keep him in place, pouring the bright orange liquid onto his head. Hiyoshi kept still, feeling Atobe's hand running through his hair and relaxed. He felt the hand around his waist loosen and join the other. His eyes drifted shut, and he leaned against Atobe's chest. Atobe grinned._

_"See, it's not so bad, right?" He whispered, pouring the water little by little over the younger boy's light brown hair, rinsing it. He brought his hand back and grabbed the bottle lying next to the others he had brought in. He poured a little onto his hand and pushed Hiyoshi into a sitting position again, spreading it across his back and rinsing it back off. Hiyoshi rubbed his eyes, trying not to fall asleep._

_Atobe lifted him back up, seating him next to himself and splashed some water on the boy's face, waking him up intantly._

_"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked, getting a frown in return, before Hiyoshi sighed._

_"It was... okay." He said, looking dwon at the water. He looked back up at Atobe. "What about you?" He asked. Atobe smirked._

_"Only Ore-sama may touch his hair." He said, as if it was obvious, "That was just something from me to you." Hiyoshi pouted._

_"Now you've made me feel guilty." He said, and Atobe rolled his eyes._

_"Think of it as a gift. I'd be happy to do it anytime." He said, throwing an arm over his kohai's shoulders, who sighed._

_"Whatever you say, Buchou..."_

xXxXxXx

_That was the first and only time we did that, now that I think of it,_ Hiyoshi thought, _Then again, I never really gave him any opportunity to do it agin. That might be the first and _last_ time now..._

He was so deep in his thoughts and memories that he didn't notice Zaizen lift up the small tub again, until he felt the cold water splash over his head. He gasped, the sudden cold making it hard to breath.

"Ah, I said watch out." Zaizen said, earning a glare.

"My turn! My turn!" Akaya said, already seated on a stool next to him. Hiyoshi sighed.

"I'll do it, then you do Hikaru, alright?" He said, standing up and sitting behind Akaya, getting to work on his hair. They followed the pattern, then headed back to the locker room. They got dressed and headed back to the room, threw their clothes into the basket by the door and headed out to do some laps.

xXxXxXx

Atobe layed back on his bed, slipping his hand under the pillow and pulled out his iPod. He put the earphones on, wanting to drown out the noise everyone inside and outside the room was making. Scrolling through the playlist, he stopped at a song he almost forgot was there.

"_Wish_?" He said quietly to himself. He tried to remember where he could have gotten the song, and played it, hoping it would jog his memory. It did, and reminded him not of _where_ he got it from, but _who_ he got it from. He chuckled. "I really screwed up..."

"Atobe? Who are you talking to?" Minami asked from below. Atobe rolled his eyes.

"Ore-sama is talking to Ore-sama." He said, and smirked when the other was too confused to answer. He shut his eyes, his memory going back to the day he first heard the song.

xXxXxXx

_"Hiyoshi?" Atobe opened the door to their shared room. They were getting ready to play Truth-or-Dare(On Jirou and Gakuto's request) and he came up to ask if Hiyoshi wanted to play also. "What are you doing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow._

_Hiyoshi was laying on his stomach on the bed, face burried in his arms. He lifted his head up and turned a bit to look at the doorway. It seemed like he was having trouble keeping his position and looking that way, so Atobe walked to the bed and sat down. That was when he noticed the small black mp3 player in Hiyoshi's hand._

_"Listening to music." He replied, laying his head back down._

He must be tired_, Atobe thought. He lifted up his hand and rubbed his kohai's back, smiling when he heard the small sigh that escaped the boy. He layed next to him, pulling the small electronic from his hands. "What are you listening to?" He asked._

_"It's called _Wish_. I forgot the artist name, though. I heard it from an anime and liked it, so I downloaded it." Hiyoshi said sleepily. "I was trying to get some sleep, but you guys were noisy."_

_Atobe chuckled. "The others wanted to play a game, but I guess your too tired to play?" When Hiyoshi nodded; well, nodded as well as he could with his face in a pillow; Atobe sighed. "Then I am too." He said, and wrapped an arm over Hiyoshi's shoulder, taking one of the earphones. When no complaint came, he slipped it on, letting the soft music flow through his head._

_"It's a nice song." He said, pulling the boy closer. Hiyoshi mumbled something, and Atobe turned to him, "I'm sorry, what?" Hiyoshi lifted his head._

_"I said, I can give it to you later. Now please let me sleep." And his face hit the pillow._

_Atobe smiled, moving so he was in a better position._

xXxXxXx

Atobe sighed, opening his eyes. _I have to fix this,_ He thought,_ But I barely know what happened_. Then a thought hit him. He rose from his bed and jumped down, making a dash out the door. He ignored his roommates calls.

_Someone who was there,_ He thought,_ someone who might be able to answer my question_.

He ran through the halls into the bar and looked around. In one corner he noticed Oishi, talking with Eiji. He walked over, not caring if he didn't look like himself.

"Oishi, I need to talk to you. Excuse us." He said, grabbing Oishi's arms and dragged him to the side of the room.

"A-Atobe, what is it?" Oishi asked, confused as to why Atobe was in such a rush.

"Oishi, you were with the others during that mountain training, right? Can you tell me what happened to Hiyoshi? All I know id that there was a bear attack. I have a few questions about that too." He said. Oishi stared for a while, before all the information set in. His eyes widened.

"Oh, so... you found out about that." He said, then he put on a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Hiyoshi-kun told us he'd tell you when he was ready. Until then, he asked us not to tell anyone." Something dawned on him suddenly. "Why? Is he okay? I'm sure I cleaned the wound enough that it didn't get infected-"

"Wait, wait, wait." Atobe interrupted, "_You_ cleaned it?" He asked, almost not believing it.

"Yes, I'm studying to become a doctor, so I thought I could help. All I did was patch it up enough until the actual doctor came."

"What happened that time? I can't aske Gakuto or Shishido, I tried that already..." he said, "But what happened after the attack? And he's fine. I think. He won't let me anywhere near him right now." He chuckled. Oishi gave him a worried look.

"A big fight?" He asked?

"Huge." Atobe sighed. "But that''s why I'm trying to figure out all I can. Now, can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, I don't know much, but I can tell you what happened when they brought him in." At his nod, he began.

xXxXxXx

_"What happened?" Oishi asked as Coach Mifune came in, Shishido following along with a bloddy Hiyoshi on his back. Gakuto walked in, tears streaming down his face. Zaizen sat on the bench, burrying his face in his hands._

_"That goddamn bear..." shishido swore, struggling with the weight on his back, "Can I get a little help here?" He asked calmly, or as calmly as someone with their bloody teammate on their back could. Kurobane helped him move Hiyoshi so that ther were both supporting him. Blood dripped onto the floor._

_"Get him to the next room." Mifune commanded. The two started walking as carefully but quickly as they could. He followed after them, when Oishi approached._

_"Perhaps I could help, I'm studying to become a doctor. I could try to stop the bleeding until a doctor gets here." He offered. The coach watched him before nodding, sending him in and telling the other two the leave. They did, which left him with on unconcious teenager._

Okay, I can do this, it's just a flesh wound..._ He thought, opening the first aid kit and wiping the blood off with a wet towel. After cleaning it, he could clearly see the wound, which was still a gruesome as it was before._ Better get to work...

_He did his best to stop the blood from flowing, using someointment to make it numb, in case he woke up. He had to clean off the blood again a few times, but managed to stop it long enough to get the bandages on._

_He sighed, after 15 minutes he'd finally gotten the bleeding to stop; for 45 minutes, at best; and now he just had to wait for the doctor to come in. There was knock on the door after 20 minutes, and he yelled for them to come in. A middle aged man walked in, carryiing a large care and wearing gloves. He raised both eyebrows when he saw the patient._

_"Well, you did a good job." He said, inspecting the wound after checking his pulse and bloodpressure. He had come prepared with tools for stitching and stuff for infections(hey, I'm not the one who wants to be a doctor here, I dunno what they're called). After another 5 minutes the doctor decided it would be best to just keep cleaning the wound and to change the bandages regularly_. _Oishi told him that the one's he should be telling this to were _outside_, and worried more than he was. The doctor nodded, and asked him to bring in the people he should explain everything to. Oishi went out into the hallway,everyone looking at him immediately._

_"How is he?" Shishido asked, worry written all over his face. Gakuto stood up, Zaizen following after him. Oishi sighed._

_"He... hasn't woken up yet, but the doctor said he should be fine. He wants to talk to you guys, I guess all three of you." He said, glancing at Zaizen, who nodded. He moved out of the way to let them into the room before closing the door and walking over to the bench and sat down. Momoshiro sat down next to him._

_"Atobe-san isn't gonna be very happy about this." He said, and Oishi silently agreed._

xXxXxXx

Atobe let the information sink in, having heard one side of the story calming him down a little. He sighed.

"Now if I could get Gakuto to tell me what happened with them without breaking into tears." He said, thenv looked back to Oishi. "I just have one more question," He started, Oishi nodding for him to continue, "What was a bear like _that_ doing hhere in Japan?"

"It came from America." A voice said from behind him. Atobe turned around to see Kenya. "It was sent from America for the zoo, but it was too violent so they were moving it to a safer area to be trained. Unfortunately, the truck driving it broke down and it got out of it's cage somehow. They just happened to break down near our camp, and so that happened." He ended with a shrug. Atobe nodded, his last question answered. He thanked them both, and ran off to find Oshitari. He needed to make some plans.

xXxXxXx

It took me two nights to finish this chapter, and unfortunately I need my four hours of sleep. My mom's waking me up early to set up for the garage sail, and for some odd reason I have to help out. This chapter was cut in half, since I really need sleep and it's four in the morning. That. and my arm is cramping. I plan on bringing Kenta back in the next chapter(for those of you who remember him) and a certain someones gonna get an image change. Just a slight one. We'll also be getting another flashback in chapter 9, since 8 is gonna be a filler.

I always feel slightly depressed whenever I watch season 3 of Yu-Gi-Oh GX, when I remember the stuff that happened. I've also started watching Yukan Club again, I just love it :D That's it for now, see ya in... 4, 5 hours, depending on how the sale goes. Wish me luck~ (Cuz god know's I need it...)

NOTE: This was uploaded a day after finishing, since I was so tired I forgot to put it up, and didn't realize until my computer shut down D:


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Imma try and finish this chapter as soon as possible and hopefully this time I remember to post it up. We just finished our garage sale, and it _sucked_. I had to stand out there for nearly an hour waiting for my mom to come back from the store. I managed to sell something, yeah, but it was hard to leave the front of the house since the ground kept burning my feet and I hate to wear socks. It's just uncomfortable D: But anyways, I got chocolate as a reward... on the condition that I stay out there for another five minutes. Goddamn California weather. I made 2 pinwheels in my spare time though :D

Anyway, enough about my fail day. I plan to bring back Kenta this chapter and the next will be a filler. Also, a 'certain someone'(wow that was lame) gets a bit of an image change. Ahhh teenage years. Though I can't talk since 10th grade is just starting for me. But Kenta gets to play his role a little deeper now.

**Chapter 7**

"Do you think I should dye my hair?"

Zaizen looked up from his game to look at Hiyoshi. "What?"

"I said, should I dye my hair?" He repeated, pulling at his straight brown hair. He frowned. "I stand out so much with you guys, since you and Akaya both have black hair and green eyes. Even Kenta-niisan looks a lot like you guys. So I was thinking of dying it."

Akaya hung off the edge of Zaizen's bunk to look at his friend, who was laying on his bed. "Why would you do that? Then people will think we're brothers. Not that I have a problem with it. Could be fun."

"Not to mention your eyes," Zaizen pointed out, "even if you dye your hair, your eyes aren't green. They're gray." Hiyoshi sat up on his bed and looked at Zaizen, who was sitting on the floor leaning against his bed.

"I already thought that through. I could get colored lenses, then dye my hair black." he smirked, "We could mess with people's heads so much like that."

Zaizen rolled his eyes. "I thought you only did that whenever you have nothing better to do?"

"Yeah," Akaya put in, "Sanada-san wasn't very happy after you tried to 'gekokujou' him like that." Hiyoshi frowned.

"It backfired anyway. I stood there for an hour with him before he finally gave up. It was worse than when I tried with Oishi-san." Zaizen chuckled.

"He still doesn't get what happened either." Hiyoshi groaned and flopped back onto the bed.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in~" They said in unision. The door opened, and Kenta popped his head in.

"Otouto-tachi?" He smiled when he saw all of them together. He skipped over to where they were. "How have you been?" He asked.

"Kenta-niisan! Guess what!" Akaya said cheerfully from where he was leaning over the bed railing. Kenta raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Wakashi's thinking of dying his hair and getting colored lenses." Zaizen said as Akaya opened his mouth to speak. Kenta gave a confused look. "Oh? And why's that?"

Akaya grinned. "He says he want's to look more like us so that we can mess with people." Kenta smiled.

"I can help with that." He said, and everyone looked at him. "i can do it for you, but I don't think dying it is a good idea. It looks good as it is." Then he put on a thoughtful look. Seconds later it was replaced by a huge smile. "I know! How 'bout getting highlights? I can do that for you if you want."

Hiyoshi stared at him for a while before grinning a little. "I guess that's a good idea. I don't think my parents would like it if I dyed my hair anyway."

"Oh," Kenta interrupted, "Speaking of your parents, why don't you call and ask permission first? I dun want either of us getting in trouble if they don't approve." Hiyoshi nodded, pulling out his cellphone and called his home number. Four rings later, someone picked up.

"_Hello?_" A low voice answered. Hiyoshi groaned. It was his brother.

"Aniki? Give the phone to mom or dad. I need to ask them something." He said. He could practically see his brother grinning on the other end.

"_Oh? And what would that be?_" Suddenly there was a gasp, "_No way! Did you finally get together with Atobe-kun and your going to ask for their consent?_" Hiyoshi scolwed.

"**No**. And don't mention his name to me." There was a short silence from his brother's side.

"_A fight?_" He asked, and Hiyoshi sighed. "It's not important. I need to talk to mom and dad now."

"_Not until you tell me first._" He teased. Hiyoshi's scowl deepened.

"_Fine_. I want to get highlights and one of the high schoolers here-"

"-I still take offense in being reffered to as such." Kenta mumbled.

"-Said he could do it for me." There was another silence before his older brother burst out laughing.

"_**You**_**.**_You want highlights. This isn't a joke right? Why would you want that?"_

"It's so that I won't have to look like you."

"_Ouch. That hurt._" He said sarcastically. _"Hold on, I'll give them the phone._"

Hiyoshi waited before he heard his brother yelling across the halls.

"_Mom! Dad! Wakashi wants to get your permission to date Atobe-kun!_" He fought the urge to shout back into the phone as he heard his mother's footsteps.

"_Wakashi, is that true? Your finally dating Atobe-kun?_" His mother said excitedly.

"For the last time, _no_, I'm not, nor will I soon be, attached to _Atobe_." He said the name with a hiss. "I wanted to ask if I could get highlights..." He trailed off, not sure if he wanted his mother to know it was another teenager who was going to apply it. There was a _long_ silence before his mother was talking again, more excitedly then before.

"_You want _what?_ Oh my, they grow up so fast. First you go off to a high school camp and now your adding more color to your hair! I was wondering when you were going to start acting your age._" Hiyoshi groaned.

"So, that means yes?" He asked cautiously. His mother had the habit of telling you one thing then another.

"_Of course! Oh, wait until I tell your father! Have fun now!_"

There was a silence following the sound of the dial tone before he dropped his phone, burrying his face in his hands.

"Cool parents." Kenta said from where he was standing. "I'll go get the stuff from my room. Be back in a sec!" And he ran out of the room. A second later he ran back in the other direction. "My room is this way..." they heard him mumble. Zaizen sighed.

"Another directionally-challenged sempai." He said, and Akaya laughed.

Five minutes later, Kenta slipped back into the room, a box in his hands. He held it up.

"Here we go. we should go to the bathroom for this, it'll get messy." He said, examining the side of the box where the directions were. Hiyoshi nodded, the three of them following the teen to one of the restrooms down the hall. Hiyoshi sat down in front of the sink, looking himself over in the mirror.

"How many do you want?" Kenta asked, pouring the contents of the box onto the counter.

"Just three I guess." He answered, and Kenta nodded, getting to work on mixing the liquids.

_TimeskiptimeskipsinceIcan'trememberhowthiswokrsit'sbeenyearstimeskiptimeskip_

About an hour later they were seated in a circle in the room, Kenta examining Hiyoshi's hair. His hair now had three black streaks going through it, one on the front and two at the back. Zaizen and Akaya nodded in approval. "It looks good." They said. Hiyoshi tugged at the black hairs.

"How long will this last?" He asked. Kenta picked up the box, turning it over in his hands.

"About... two months. If you want to get rid of it, I can do that too." He said, "But if not, then enjoy~"

Akaya grinned. "I can't wait to see Atobe's face tomorrow at breakfast when he see's you!" Zaizen nodded.

"I bet your whole team is gonna be surprised." Then he chuckled. "Ya know, Kenya did the same thing so that he wouldn't he didn't look like Oshitari-san anymore."

"Ah, Oshitari-san said something about that before." Hiyoshi said with a thoughtful look. "Something about him and Kenya-san getting mixed up a lot, despite the difference in hair length."

"We seem to be talking a lot about hair today." Kenta said, "You can keep this, in case you want to do it again when this one goes away." He said, handing Hiyoshi the box. Hiyoshi nodded, walking over to the spare bed, reserved for their tennis bags and luggage. He pulled the zipper of his bag, dropping the box in and closing it. Akaya yawned.

"It's getting late," Kenta said, standing up. "I better get back to my room. With any luck, I'll be there before my roommate. I'd hate to walk in while he's there, it's so creepy when he looks at me all of a sudden. It's one of the reasons I keep out of my room as much as possible. We can't stay in the same place for more than ten minutes before getting into some kind of fight. Saitou-sensei is still working on putting one of us in a new room." He turned to look at them, smiling.

"Night~" He said, and closed the door behind him. They heard the footsteps fade away, before they came back a second later, going in the opposite direction.

"My room is that way..." They heard through the door, and kept from laughing. Akaya suddenly stood up.

"Hey, hey, I just noticed something!" He said, "I didn't notice before when he walked in, but didn't Kenta-niisan cut his hair?" Hiyoshi and Zaizen looked at each other. True, they hadn't noticed either. Despite the small image change, he still had the same aura around him as always. That must have been how they knew it was him right away.

"Your right... it's a lot shorter now. Last time it was," Hiyoshi held his hand slightly below his shoulder, "about this long right?"

"I wonder why he cut it?" Zaizen said, leaning back on the bed frame. "You think that roommate of his had anything to do with it?" The other two shrugged.

"Could have bed the same reason Wakashi got highlights. Though, now all of us look more alike than before." Akaya laughed. Hiyoshi chuckled.

"What about you?" Zaizen asked, "Still getting colored lenses?" Hiyoshi looked thoughtful before shrugging. "Dunno. Maybe." He stood up and walked over to the bed, crawling under the covers. "We should get some sleep. If we're not awake on time, Momoshiro might eat all the food during breakfast." He heard Zaizen chuckle before climbing up onto his own bed, Akaya doing the same.

"Night guys."

xXxXxXx

The next morning, Atobe was in for a shock. He had been sitting at a table with the other Hyoutei regulars, when Hiyoshi walked in with Zaizen and Akaya. Looking back to the recent events, Atobe would have pretended to ignore him, but failed in doing so when he saw the younger boy. He immediately dropped his fork onto his plate.

"Atobe? What is it?" Oshitari asked, looking up from his conversation with Gakuto. When he didn't get a response, he followed the silver-haired captains eyes, and his eyes widened.

"Oh my."

Gakuto and Shishido stopped their argument over colors when they noticed both their teammates had dropped their utensils.

"Yuushi? What happe-" He stopped when he saw what had caught their attention. "No way! Hiyo-ko, what happened?"

Several people turned their attention the where the trio had walked in, a few eyes widening. Hiyoshi groaned.

"I knew this would happen..." He mumbled. Zaizen pushed him towards the food bar.

"Don't mind them, it was your choice, after all." He sighed, knowing quite a few people were bound to question his decision. They carried their trays of food with them, looking around, when they saw someone waving his hands around.

"OOOOI! Otouto-tachi!" Kenta yelled, causing a few older players to roll their eyes. They were most likely used to his behavior in the morning. The three of them walked towards him, and Hiyoshi noticed Atobe watching them. He smirked.

Atobe had an expression torn between confusion and disbelief. Even the others at the table seemed to be as confused as he was, especially Choutarou. Of all the years they'd known each other, the tall boy would have never thought that his best friend would do something like _that_. He was still smirking as he sat down between Akaya and Zaizen. He always took the seat between them, since if they sat together, they'd end up throwing food at each other, or whatever else they had in reach.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Kenta said, poking him in the forehead with his spoon. The bandages had been removed the other day, and all he was left with were two thin, red marks that would fade away within a day or two. Zaizen had been bothering him constantly, telling him to stop scratching it."But it itches!" "That means it's healing, now don't make it worse" He said.

"ne, ne, Kenta-niisan," Akaya said, getting a few surprised looks from people listening in on them, "why did you cut your hair? It's so short now, it's looks like you did it yourself too." He pointed out, noting how messy a job it was. Kenta tugged on a few strands, then gave a small smile.

"It was getting kinda annoying, especially when I had to wash it. I cut it the other day with a pair of scissors I had in my bag I couldn't ask anyone else, either, and it'd be safer if I didn't." He finished.

_He's lying,_ Hiyoshi and Zaizen thought, noting how strained his smile was, _At least about the first part_. Hiyoshi glanced around, noticing a few people watching them. The middle schoolers looked amused at the fact that a high schooler("Still offended.") was acting in such a way, but most of the older people were watching with unreadable expressions.

"I have a question," Zaizen started, and continued at the dark-haired boy's enthusiastic nod. "If you keep out of your room as much as possible, what do you do for all that time?" Kenta froze, the question hitting him like cold air. There was a silence at the table.

"Uh, well, play matches and practice, I guess." He said, "Oh! And sleep. A lot. I don't play many matches, though, no one ever wants to play with me. That's probably the reason I've been stuck in the 7th court. They don't let me play."

Zaizen raised an eyebrow. "I thought the whole court moves up. Hasn't the 7th court won any of the shuffle matches?" Kenta laughed a little.

"Yeah. Not me though. I don't mind. I get to see new people whenever the court changes. Don't knoe why I'm not moved with everyone else though." Zaizen noticed someone stand up and leave after that statement, and he knew something was wrong. "Not many people here, as you must have noticed already, aren't too fond of me. I can only hold a conversation with a few of them. Sometimes Irie-kun talks with me, but it's a bit.. confusing." He stood up suddenly, taking his plate with him. "Gotta go, time for practice." He said with a smile, and left in a hurry.

The three exchanged glances. "What was that about?" Akaya asked, watching as Kenta left the bar, a panicked expression on his face. Zaizen shrugged, not wanting to go into details. Hiyoshi placed his elbows on the table, and his head on his hands.

"At least we learned something interesting today." He said, grabbing their attention, "It seems like we're his first real friends here."

xXxXxXx

"What do you think that was about?" Shishido asked, setting his glass down on the table. They had been watching the scene with interest, up until the point that the oldest ran off. "First he calls them over, they talk for about ten minutes, then all of sudden runs?"

Atobe watched the group carefully, only hearing part of the conversation.

_No friends, huh?_ He vaguely remembered the conversation they had when he first saw the older boy.

_I rather like them._

Atobe closed his eyes and sighed. He stood up and disposed of the plate, a plan forming in his head.

_As if I didn't have enough to deal with_.

xXxXxXx

And it ends there. Hey look, two updates in a two days :D That's good, right? I honestly was having second thoughts about Kenta saying all that stuff. My sis keeps saying 'If your gonna have an OC, don't make them important.' She says that, but I'm pretty sure there are other fics with important OCs. I finished this chapter pretty early, and this is so far turning out to be my longest fic with a storyline.

Next chapter: Filler - Yummi/Thrill pair, chapter 9 might be listed as 8, but I'm still trying to decide if I wanna go through the trouble of always changing that. I might get stated on it now, or I might watch more Yukan Club. Tell me which pair from the previous lists should be the next filler :D Also, that part about him messing with people when he has nothing better to do it from RajiPuri - Mini drama: Gekokujou. I got the idea from what someone said and agreed


	8. Chapter 8 Filler chapter: YummiThrill

A/N: Hey I'm back, time for a filler chapter :D(Looks for typed out draft done weeks ago) I've started waking up earlier these days, I think it's cuz school is starting soon. Sucks. But I'll try to get as many chapters done in less than two weeks as I can. My glasses are still broken and my eyes are starting to hurt... Bright side is, I've found a great site with a bunch of AtoHiyo artwork. Well, it's kinda made up of it, but I'm happy :D I'll give the link to anyone who's interested. Also, I've started working on some art for _**A Captain's Thank You**_ concerning the pairs that have been used. Encourage me, I'm not taking art class anymore and have no motivation.(I actually had the idea a long time ago...)

Most of the time I take those chain messages seriously and fail to get my 6 hours of sleep. Recently I read one, and now I'm afraid to sleep D: Are they true? Someone please tell me, or I won't be getting any sleep and these will take longer to update.

Anyway, expect there to be a filler every other chapter, since this was originally supposed to end at 15, but I decided to add other pairs and didn't want to change the actual plot. I've aready changed it a bunch, actually, and there are unused scenes too, if anyone wants to see those. A few of them will be other pairs POV during the events of the story. This os not one of them, though. The scene with the Yummi pair was taken from another idea of mine.

Enjoy~!

**Filler chapter: Yummi pair/Thrill pair**

"Mizuki-san, please don't take this the wrong way, but sometims you need to learn to keep your mouth shut."

Mizuki winced as the cold fabric came in contact with the large gash on his forehead. He had gotten into an arguement with one of the high schoolers in the ninth court, which ended with him getting a racket to the face. Yuuta, who had been with him, pulled him away fast enough so that no lasting damage would be done, but not enough that the racket completely missed. Now he sat there, blood streaming down his face, and Yuuta attempting to clean the wound.

Of course, he was being lectured, too.

"Oh, and I suppose you'd prefer that I let them talk about you that way?" He said. He had only one eye open, as the other was where most of the blood was flowing. Yuuta sighed, pressing the towel against the wound.

"It would have been better than _this_, son't you think?" He said, pressing the towel harder. He sighed again. "No good, let's get you to the infirmary. I can't stop the bleeding like this."

Mizuki nodded, standing up. He took less than three steps before his legs gave out under him, causing him to grab onto Yuuta's arm to stop from hitting the ground. Yuuta caught him by the shoulders.

"Mizuki-san!" He brought him back to the chair he was sitting in, grabbing the towel and drenching it in water, pressing it to the once again bleeding wound.

"Looks like I can't walk, unless your willing to carry me." Mizuki said with a laugh, causing Yuuta to frown.

"I would, but we might run into Aniki on the way. His room is right in between the bar and the infirmary." Mizuki frowned too.

At that same moment, Fuji and Ryoma walked into the bar. The moment Fuji noticed his youger brother, he immediately started walking towards them, dragging Ryoma along.

"Yuuta! What are you- Why are you with _him_?" He said after seeing Mizuki. He then noticed the amount of blood pouring down the black-haired boy's face. "What happened?"

Yuuta turned away from Mizuki to look up at his brother. "Aniki, I'm a bit busy right now." Fuji frowned. Ryoma walked up to Mizuki, inspecting the wound.

"Hit by a tennis racket?" He asked, and Mizuki nodded, causing more blood to drip onto his white jersey, the red spreading across his front. Ryoma nodded knowingly. He turnedd to look at Fuji and Yuuta, who was being questioned.

"All I'm asking is what happened, and you won't even answer that?"

"If I answer, one question will lead to another, and I'll never stop the bleeding!"

"Yuuta-kun."

"Well, you should just explain the whole situation."

"Fuji-sempai"

"That'll take too laong! If you hadn't noticed, I've got something to-"

"OI! Both of you! We've got a bit of a problem here!"

They both turned to see Ryoma and Mizuki sitting there. Both their eyes widened when they looked at Mizuki's face. Blood was flowing down his face and his shirt was dyed red. Yuuta immediately grabbed the soaked towel and pressed it against the bleeding wound, getting many protests from Mizuki.

"I can't see."

"You wouldn't be able to see anyway."

Mizuki stopped trying to push his hands away and sat still, his hands dropping to his lap. Fuji tapped Yuuta on the shoulder, getting the attention of the younger boy.

"Can I take a look?" He asked. Yuuta eyed him warily before nodding, letting his brother step forward and removed the towel. Mizuki immediately jumped back in his chair, supressing a scream when he saw Fuji, eyes open, directly in front of him. Fuji chuckled.

"I'm not going to hurt youm the ninth court did enough of that." Mizuki sighed an relief.

"Thank god..." He mumbled, and Yuuta rolled his eyes. How his sempai was afraid of his brother... well, actually, he could get why.

Fuji inspected the gash, running his fingers above it, just barely touching it. Mizuki held completely still, eyeing the other boy in front of him cautiously. Fuji pulled back and reached for the first-aid kit on the table, grabbing a roll of bandages and a few linen cloths. He pressed them to his forehead, unrolling the bandages with one hand.

"Ryoma, can you hold these here?" He asked, and ryoma nodded, replacing Fuji's hands with his own. Yuuta watched as he placed one end on the cloths to the side, then wrapped it around Mizuki's head gently. Ryoma pulled his hands away after the cloths were held in place by the bandages. After winding it round three times, Fuji cut the bandages. Mizuki pressed at his forehead, the bandages were poorly done, and one was wrapped around his right eye, preventing it from opening completely. Fuji turned to face Yuuta.

"This is when a flashback is supposed to happen, right?" He said smiling. Yuuta sighed.

"Okay, what happened was..."

Fuji and Ryoma leaned in, waiting for an explanation.

"... I don't feel like going into details right now. Maybe some other time." Fuji put on a fake hurt look, but then sighed in defeat.

"Oh well, it's none of our buisness anyway, right?" He said, looking to Mizuki, who flinched. Mizuki looked at Yuuta.

"Actually, I think you should tell them." He said, surprising them all. Yuuta sighed this time and nodded.

"Well, we were going to practice, so we were looking for an empty court. When we couldn't find one, we decided to wait for one of the matches at another court to end. While we were waiting, we heard some people saying some... things, and Mizuki-san went up to them to tell them to stop-"

"What were they talking about?" Fujii questioned. Mizuki frowned.

"About you defeating your brother in front of everyone." He said. Fuji raised an eyebrow, but told Yuuta to continue.

"Anyway, when he was talking to them, it seemed like he said something that made one of them angry and-"

"And he hit him with his racket." Ryoma finished, pointing to the now bandaged forehead. They both nodded and there was a awkward silence.

"So," Fuji started, breaking the silence. Mizuki and Yuuta looked up at him. "You were protecting Yuuta?"

Mizuki looked down at his lap, not makiing eye contact.

"... I see. Ryoma, let's go now. We still need to practice, afterall." With that, he and Ryoma left the room. Yuuta watched them leave, then turned his gaze back to Mizuki, who was feeling the bandages on his head. He pulled out a chair and sat down next to him.

"Ne Mizuki-san?" He said. Mizuki didn't look at him, instead he looked out the window he was seated next to. He watched some of the other players on the courts, keeping his eyes on the second court. Yuuta put an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer to lean against him.

"Thanks." He said. Mizuki smiled, moving closer to his kohai's warmth.

xXxXxXx

"Fuji-sempai, are you really alright with this?" Ryoma asked from where they were standing, peeking around the corner. They had left, yes, but that didn't mean they weren't watching. "I thought you hated Mizuki-san."

"Saa... I guess I can allow it for now." Fuji replied. He turned away, pulling Ryoma with him. "Now, why don't we find those boys who had the nerve to insult my dear brother and hurt his friend?"

xXxXxXx

This didn't end the way I wanted it to, but it's late and I wanna sleep. I'll start the next chapter when I wake up, but for now I'll settle with this.

Anyone have advice for a person who might have one of their old elementary school friends transfer to their school? Cuz our moms thought it would be an _aweseme_ idea to have two high schoolers who lost contact after 5th start going to school together.

Has anyone noticed my notes are longer than they should be?

Next chapter will be part of the main story, and so will the one after that. After those two, there'll be another filler. Choose a pair from the lists in the previous chapters and I'll think about which one to use. Bye byes~


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I got a haircut today :D My mom's friend gave it to me, and I have to say, I like it. Long hair was getting annoying, anyway. Also, school starts in like, 4 days? So I need to get the next few chapters up soon. I've also stocked up on my strawberry soda, so everythings good.

This chapter and the next are part of the main story, then there will be a filler. I'm thinking about the pair now. We're also gonna see where the title comes in.

**On the Other Side Chapter 9**

After breakfast, they sat there for a few minutes before Hiyoshi's cellphone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw that he had a text from Choutarou. He looked over to the other table, seeing his friend waving at him. He waved back, then sent a reply.

"What'd it say?" Zaizen said over the lollipop he was eating. Hiyoshi passed the phone to him, leaving the message on the screen. Zaizen raised an eyebrow, looking up at him. "He wants to hang out and you said yes?"

Hiyoshi shrugged. "He's my best friend, why wouldn't I? Besides, I've been with you two since we got here."

Zaizen snapped the phone shut and handed it back to him. "'Kay, this makes it easier then. I've got something with Kenya-sempai today, so I was gonna ditch you two anyway."

"Ouch." Akaya faked a hurt look. "Guess I'll go bother Renji-sempai then." He smirked. Hiyoshi let a small smile slip. _Yes, my friends. We bother people, make fun of each other and other people, but I love it_. He thought as he watched Akaya and Zaizen fight over the last melon flavored lollipop. The two had eaten out most of the bag. He reached forward as they started arm-wrestling, picking up the piece of candy, unwrapping it, and tossing it in his mouth. Akaya and Zaizen stared at him before they both glared.

"Cheater." Akaya said, pouting.

"It's not cheating, it's peace making. You two were fighting, so I got rid of the problem." He said with a straight face. Zaizen rolled his eyes, passing the bag back to Hiyoshi. He pushed it off the table into his bag that was lying on the floor, with the other two bags he had brought with him. Zaizen yawned.

"I think I'll take a nap." He said, rising from his seat. Hiyoshi raised and eyebrow.

"I thought you had something planned with Kenya-san?" Zaizen shrugged.

"Yeah."

"Then why are you - you know what, nevermind." Zaizen walked off and into the hallways, leaving the two of them sitting there. Akaya stretched out his arms.

"I think I'll go look for Renji-sempai now." And he stood up, waving before exiting the bar.

_Yeah, friends. I sure know how to pick 'em, don't I?_

Hiyoshi watched out of the corner of his eye as Choutarou stood up from his seat, walking over to him after saying a few words to the others.

_Although..._

"Ready?" He asked, watching his shorter friend. Hiyoshi nodded and stood up, picking up his bag and walking to the hallway, Choutarou following close behind. He looked at the stick poking out of his mouth. "Do you have another of those?" He asked.

"No. I have strawberry and chocolate, though." He reached for his bag, but froze as the candy was pulled from his mouth. Choutarou popped it into his mouth, smiling. Hiyoshi frowned. "That's disgusting."

"And? You don't even like melon flavor." He said as he continued walking. Hiyoshi watched him for a while before he shrugged, following the tall second year. Choutarou didn't notice the small smile on his friend's face.

_I suppose this is better._

xXxXxXx

Atobe watched the scene with a bit of envy. He wasn't surprised at all about it, the two were as close as brothers, he just wondered why they acted so differently with each other than other people. He had seen them together outside of school plenty of times. He didn't really understand how Shishido put up with it.

"It's easy once you hear what they've been through." Shishido said, and Atobe almost thought he could read minds. Shishido rolled his eyes. "I hear a lot from them, and I've seen pictures."

"You've seen pictures of them when they were little?" Gakuto said, leaning in. Shishido reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He took out a picture and handed it to him. "They gave it to me. Even told me about when it was taken."

Gakuto and Jirou looked at the photo. It was Choutarou and Hiyoshi, probably around age 6 or 7, asleep on the grass. Choutarou was lying on the grass, arms spread out and his mouth wide open. Hiyoshi was on his side, his head on Choutarou's shoulder and gripping the front of his shirt. The image made both Gakuto and Jirou smile widely, even Oshitari admitted it was cute. Atobe kept his opinions to himself for once, he didn't want to admit that it was _the_ cutest thing he had seen. He settled with listening to the story behind the picture.

"I don't know exactly what happened, but Choutarou and Wakashi told me about it.

xXxXxXx

_Hiyoshi sat under a tall tree in the backyard. He and his family were on vacation at the Ootori family's country house, where they had been invited for spring break. Of course, Choutarou's cousins decided to visit for the day, and they had a lot to say about him._

_"You live where?" One of them asked._

_"In a... dojo." He replied. He might have only been in the first grade, but he knew when a situation was getting bad. He took a small step back when he saw Choutarou's older cousin, by three years, smirk._

_"So your poor." He said in a teasing voice. Hiyoshi glared at him._

_"I am not." The older boy's smirk grew._

_"Then why are you living in such a place. If your family really _was_ rich, then you'd be living in a bigger house, wouldn't you?" Hiyoshi wanted to say everything that was on his mind, to shut up the other kids, but he couldn't. He turned and ran down the hallways, trying to block out the laughter._

_And that was how he ended up where he was. He had run out the kitchen door into the backyard. He sat there, hugging his knees with his head down, crying. It wasn't his, nor his family's, fault. It was the fault of other people. He faintly heard the sound of grass crunching under someones feet, before someone sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He looked up and saw Choutarou looking at him. He leaned into his best friend's chest and cried, gripping his shirt tightly while Choutarou rubbed his back._

_"I'm sorry." Choutarou whispered, hugging him tightly. Hiyoshi pulled back, sliding to the ground and lying on his back, looking up at the leaves of the tree. Choutarou slid down next to him, sliding his arm under his friend's head. "I got back at them for you." He mumbled. Hiyoshi caught this and smirked._

_"Really? How?"_

_"Punched him in the face." Choutarou said, raising his fist in the air. Hiyoshi laughed, bumping their fists together. "Nice."_

_The two lay there together for what seemed like hours, watching the clouds in the sky and the falling leaves._

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Ne, Hiyoshi-kun?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Wanna take a nap? I'm sleepy."_

_" 'Kay"_

_Both boys adjusted their positions so they were more comfortable, and drifted off to sleep._

xXxXxXx

Everyone was silent after Shishido's (or Choutarou's, when you think about it) story ended. They almost couldn't believe what they had heard.

"Wow." Gakuto started.

"I know." Oshitari commented. "It's almost hard to believe Ootori was the tough one back then, when you look at them now."

"I guess thats why they can act like _that_ together, huh?" Jirou said, looking out the window. The others moved to look out at what he was so interested in, and Oshitari chuckled.

"How cute."

xXxXxXx

"So," Choutarou started, stroking his friends hair, "You got highlight?"

"Yeah." Hiyoshi sighed from his spot next to the taller boy. They were seated under one of the trees near the courts. Choutarou was watching some of the matches, while Hiyoshi leaned on his left side, his head resting on his shoulder. He had one arm wrapped around Hiyosh, who was beginning to nod off.

"Should I ask?"

"I wouldn't, it was stupid, really."

Choutarou smiled. It had been a while since they spent time like this, and he was enjoying every second of it. He sighed.

"Atobe wasn't too happy." he said after a minute. He felt Hiyoshi shrug.

"Don't care. It was kinda his fault." Choutarou raised and eyebrow and looked at him. Hiyoshi sighed. "I didn't tell the others, but I just wanted to do something I _knew_ he wouldn't approve of."

Choutarou chuckled. "Well, you got him. He didn't like it one bit. Said it took away all the cuteness or something." Hiyoshi rolled his eyes.

"let me use your lap." He said, climbing onto his friend's lap and facing him. Choutarou squirmed, trying to get comfortable. It's not that Hiyoshi was heavy, he only weighed 60 pounds, it's just that he wasn't so used to the position. He was the only one who ever did that, and it wasn't often. Hiyoshi rested his head on his shoulder, immediately falling asleep. Choutarou sighed, wrapping his arms around his waist to keep him from falling.

"Honestly," He mumbled, "Why is it always like this?"

" 'Cuz it's easier to carry a person this way." Hiyoshi mumbled into his shirt. Choutarou rubbed his back.

"You'll explain to me later, right?"

"Of course." He said, snuggling into the white jersey. "Your my best friend, after all. I'd tell you anything.

"Then i expect to hear what happened between you and Atobe."

"... Darn best friend code."

"And we live by it." Choutarou chuckled again. "Still love me?"

"Still love ya."

xXxXxXx

Atobe sighed, running a hand through his hair. he didn't understand how Shishido could watch his _boyfriend_ being used like that by his supposed 'best friend'. They hadn't heard any of the conversation, but Atobe suspected it was something about his hair.

"Still trying to figure things out?"

He turned around and saw Oshitari leaning on the door frame, watching him. Atobe sighed.

"I just don't know what to do for once. I've never had to put up with someone like_ him_ before."

"well," Oshitari started, "think about it like this: how do you think Hiyoshi feels about this? Why do you think he reacted however way he did?"

Atobe thought for a while. He never thought about what effect this fight had had on Hiyoshi, he had spent all this time trying to figure out ways to fix it. Oshitari sighed.

"Ya just gotta think about what it's like on the other side. Think about how the other person feels before you try to do something about it. It'll always work out in the end that way."

Atobe raised an eyebrow. "How do you know all this?" He asked. Oshitari chuckled.

"I've read a lot of romance novels, they normally have situations like this. That, and I've had the same problem." At this Atobe almost couldn't believe him. Oshitari noticed and rolloed his eyes. "Being with Gakuto isn't as easy as it seems. Good thing Kenya is somehow good at giving advice. I suppose we should thank Zaizen for that." With that, Oshitari left with a wave.

Atobe stared at the spot where tha Tensai had been. He shook his head. "Now I suppose I need to thank that brat." He mumbled, walking out into the, strangely empty, hallways. The whole time on the way to the courts he thought about what Oshitari had said.

"On the other side, eh?" He gave a sad smile and a chuckle. "That's going to be harder than it seems."

xXxXxXx

My hair feels so short now. Oh well. It took a while for me to find a place where the title could fit in, and I finally thought of this. I had always intended for Oshitari to say it, just how and when was the problem. To think, tha whole time I was thinking about how to write that scene between Hiyoshi and Choutarou. I swear, if I didn't support Dominance and Silver pair, I'd go for them. What was it called again? Oh right, "Hyotei's young lion's" pair. Ha. It's cute, and fitting.

Next chapter we'll get to see what Akaya and Zaizen were up to, or _are_ up to, since that scene should have only lasted, like, 15 minutes or so. After that we'll have Alpha pair, then maybe another filler. For sure though the next filer after them in Golden pair.

Also, I only managed to type out that stuff cuz I read _way_ to many romance manga and books. That, and my friends and family seem to think that coming to me first for advice on relationships is the best idea. No, it's not.

Suggestions for next fillers? The list still had quite a few left, and some might be part of the main story. Tell me if there were any spelling errors and stuff, cuz i knew there were a lot the past few chapters. I'll get to fixing that.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: The other day I went to a birthday party. For a cat. Yeah, nothing weird about that, right? On anothr note(no it's still on this one) school starts tomorrow, so I'm rushing to finish this chapter and have it up soon.

In this chapter, we get to see what Akaya and Zaizen are doing at this time. Cue pairings. No, this is not a filler, it's part of the plot. I spent a few minutes trying to decide on whether to call Renji by his first or last name. I was actually debating over whether or not to raise the rating on this fic, but decided I might save it for the last chapter. Also, Kenta gets a part at the end, for those of you who care to read it. It's not exactly important, but you may want to read it in case for one of the next chapters. This will explain a little of what was said before.

**Chapter 10**

"Renji-sempai?"

Akaya peeked his head into the room, looking around. Yanagi was seated on the floor, leaning on his bed with Inui across from him. They both looked up from their notebooks to look at him. "Um, are you busy?"

"No, what do you need?" He said, signaling for the boy to come in. Akaya entered the room and sat next to him.

"I need to ask you something. Both of you." At his nod, he continued. "Uh, whats the posibility of Atobe apologizing for a fight he may or may not have started?" At this, Yanagi raised and eyebrow.

"Atobe?" He looked at Inui, who was already scribbling away in his notebook. He sighed. "It depends, how close is he to this person?"

"Very." Akaya said. Yanagi nodded and looked back at Inui, who this time sighed.

"94% chance the person he got into a fight with is Hiyoshi." Akaya looked away, immediately answering them. "Was it about _that_?"

"Yeah, he found out and got pissed, now neither of them are talking. Though, Wakashi kinda got back at him." Akaya said, smirking at the end. Yanagi let a smile slip.

"you mean what he did to his hair? Yes, Atobe didn't look happy at all." He andd Inui looked back at each other, the answer coming to them.

"Akaya, you were wondering what the posibility of Atobe apologizing to Hiyoshi-kun was, right?" Akaya nodded quickly. Yanagi sighed. "The chances aren't high... 35%, depending on how the fight went."

Akaya's smile fell. He thought that coming to Yanagi and Inui would help him find a way to get Hiyoshi and Atobe to make up, but his answer just made him feel worse. At the look on his face, Yanagi smiled and ruffled his hair.

"We may be wrong, Akaya. There have been plenty of times where data has been done in, ne, Sadaharu?" He said knowingly. Inui coughed. "Especially with those two."

Akaya smiled and jumped to his feet. "Really? That's great!" His smile dropped again and he looked to the floor. "But how can I help him? I don't know what to do, or what he wants us to do." The room was filled with silence for a while before Yanagi smiled up at him.

"Well, what have you been doing so far?" He asked. Akaya looked at him with a confused look that made him chuckle. "Your there with him, Akaya, that's the best way to help. Just be there for him, no matter what happens."

"You know, Kirihara," Inui started, "When you think about it, if Atobe and Hiyoshi are close enough, Atobe should be able to apologize to him easily with a little pushing." Yanagi nodded.

"Who knows, he might even be thinking of a way right now."

"Your right! If only we could figure out how to get them together long enough without Wakashi tearing him to pieces." Akaya said, then a thought hit him. "I got it! Thanks for your help, Renji-sempai!"

Akaya leaned down and pecked him on the cheek before running out of the room. Yanagi watched the door for a while before he looked at Inui, who was smirking.

"Oh, shut up. At least mine is bold enough to do that in front of other people." Inui shrugged.

"True."

xXxXxXx

Zaizen walked through the halls, thinking about a way he could help his best friend. He was so deep in thought, he didn't hear someone calling his name from down the hall, nor did he hear the loud footstep in his direction. He did, however, feel the bonecrushing hug he was tackled into.

"Hikaru~" Kenya squealed, lifting him into the air and spinning around. "You ignored me!"

Zaizen began thrashing in his hold, attempting to get loose. Kenya dropped him onto the ground and began pulling him in the direction of his room.

"Kenya, where are we going?" Zaizen asked, not bothering to try to get his hand free. Kenya grinned.

"My room. You've been spending so much time with Kirihara and Hiyoshi, we've hardly seen each other." He looked at him over his shoulder. "I figured today we should have some... alone time." He winked, causing zaizen to blush.

"And your room is the best place for that? In a way, my room is safer. Theres a good chance Akaya and Wakashi won't be back for a while. And besides, what if your roommates are there?

Kenya hummed. "I'll kick them out. I'm sure Yuushi will understand. Unless he's got Mukahi in there, then we'll go to your room." He said, stopping in front of the room door. He pressed his ear to the door, listening for any sounds. He smiled after a while. "Great! No ones here." He pulled out his key and made to unlock the door, when Zaizen stopped him.

"And if someone comes in?" Kenya smirked.

"Don't worry! All I have to do is put this paper on top of the door so they know not to come in." He looked at Zaizen when he ehard him sigh. "What's up? your in a worse mood than usual."

Zaizen shook his head. "Just trying to figure things out. Atobe and Wakashi had a fight, and now they'll hardly look at each other." Kenya put on a thoughtful look, then opened the door, dragging Zaizen in with him. He walked up to the ladde of the bed, climbing up and offering a hand to Zaizen. He took it, and climbed up with him. Kenya pulled him down, lying next to him. He felt Zaizen grip the front of his shirt and looked down, seeing the smaller boy's head on his chest. He sighed and stroked his hair. They stayed in silence for a while before Kenya spoke up.

"So.. what do you want to do?" Zaizen looked up at him, unable to see much with the lights off. Kenya smiled at him. "I mean about Hiyoshi. How do you wanna help him? I'm sure Yuushi has already talked to Atobe, we just need them to make up right?" Zaizen nodded and sighed, thoughts running through his head.

"We need to fix this soon, the atmosphere whenever the three of us are togehter asing how it should be." He started, "Akaya should be talking our ears off, Wakashi should be reading a book, either ignoring him or answering whatever stupid questions he asks, I should be listening to music, trying to tune them both out. Instead, Akaya's quiet, Wakashi's depressed, and I'm..." He paused, then realised something. "and I'm not even doing anything to help him."

Kenya held him tighter, feeling the tears stain his shirt. "That's not true, Hikaru, your helping him more than you think." He smiled. "Your there, right next to him. Kirihara too, your both trying your best. Theres that high schooler you guys are hangning out with too, seems like he's trying to lighten to mood. Unless he's just like that, but that works too. And how do you know Atobe doesn't feel horrible about making him sad? The way things are, with enough help on both sides, they may just make up before the week is over."

Zaizen smiled, remembering all that Kenta had done for them when he hardly knew them. He felt his eyes begin to tire, and soon he was asleep.

"Hikaru?" Kenya looked back down at him, then chuckled, kissing him on the forehead. He pulled the blanket over both of them and wrapped his arms around him. "Sweet dreams."

xXxXxXx

Kenta sighed and ran a hand through his hair, leaning against the tree. He had just run from his room to the courts at top speed, attempting to get there before _someone_ did and grab his racket. In his opinion, people he met always turned out to be huge jerks after finding out about his habits. Sure, he was a bit dense, and he couldn't concentrate for very long, but he wasn't so stupid as to not know when people were using him.

_And the list goes on,_ he thougt as he tried to list all his habits.

"Man, life sucks..." He whispered to himself as he watched the courts from the branch he was seated on. He had his earphones on, listening to music with his racket on his lap. Keeping his balance was one thing, but staying awake so not to fall was something he had a hard time doing. He sighed again. "I wanna go home..." Then he frowned. "No, screw home, I wanna go anywhere."

"By 'anywhere' where would that be?"

He jumped slightly and looked down. Irie stood there, looking up at him with a questioning look. He turned his mp3 off and answered.

"Somewhere warm, Aomori is _way_ to cold." He got a raised eyebrow in response.

"Didn't you say your were moving in with your unlce after your parents get back from their trip to Bern?" Kenta rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but it's still pretty cold."

"It's in Kansai, that's not cold."

"Shut up."

Irie chuckled. "Still don't like being proven wrong, eh?" Kenta frwoned and jumped down, stumbling a little before balancing himself on his feet.

"Stop talking, or I'll send the trolls on you*" Irie rolled his eyes and sighed. _It's either trolls or faeries with this boy._ He thought. Kenta looked around. "No one with you?" He asked cautiously.

"Nope. I suppose you want to have match?" Kenta nodded, a smile on his face. Among the people at the camp, Irie was the only one who offered to play with him, whether it be tennis or DS or anything he can find in the bag he carried around. It kept all the things he didn't want anyone to see. The only one who knew what was in there was Irie, and he promised to keep quiet.

"Court 5 is empty, let's go there." He said, and Kenta followed after him, skipping happily.

Of course, after 20 minutes the match was over. Kenta lay on the ground, Irie stiing next to him.

"You know, if you played seriously and actually tried, you'd be able to win." Irie said after drinking from his water bottle. Kenta laughed.

"Yeah, but theres no fun in winning quickly, ne?" He got a nod. Irie reched up on the bench he was leaning on, grabbing the bag and pulled it down on his lap. He unzipped it and began looking through it, occasionally asking questions about whatever he picked out.

"I don't see what's so interesting, I find that stuff all the time at dad's work." Kenta said after telling him about another object.

"I just don't understand how you can find so many strange things at a dig site. You've got so many different colored stones and stuff in here, it's impossible to think that your only 17." He said, pulling out another rock, shaped like a cats head this time. "Where did you find this?"

Kenta opened one eye and looked at what was being held in front of his face. "Ah, that. I got that when I was in Sapporo. I forgot what they told me about it though. You can have it, I've got more. Besides, I can go back anytime."

"Really? Okay then. I just have one question," Irie asked, slipping the stone into his pocket. He pulled lightly on the end of Kenta's black hair, which reached a little under his chin. "Why's you cut your hair? I thought you said you liked it long. It's a messy job too, did you even look in a mirror?"

"To answer your last question, no, we don't have a mirror in our room. And I cut it cuz..." He paused, wondering if it was best to tell Irie. _He's my friend_, He thought,_ Should be fine_. "Not like I had a choice, really, they decided to mess with it enough that I _had_ to cut it." He said.

"They messed with it? How?" He was asked again.

"They cut it up a bunch while I was sleeping, so when I woke up I just cut it all the way so it didn't look weird."

"It looks weird."

"Shut up. Besides, ling hair is too hard to wash. I like it better this way."

Irie sighed. _He always finds some way to _not_ get others in touble_, He thought, _it's not a good habit_.

"It's getting late." He said, reaching down and helping the other boy up. "Dinner will start soon, let's get back." Kenta nodded and walked with him back to the building.

After dinner and bidding him good night, Irie watched the black-haired boy run back to his room. He thought for a while before walking back into his room and opening up a drawer. He pulled out a thick file and read through it, frowning the entire time.

_Ijuuin Kenta. Born August 27. Height: 173. Weight: 57 kg._

Basic information was all there, so he read further until he reached the section about the courts.

"_Request not to be moved once at 7th court._" He read aloud. He thought for a while, then shut the folder and threw it back into the drawer. "I'll talk to him tomorrow, I need some answers."

xXxXxXx

And there we go. Sory if it seems rushed, but school starts tomorrow and I have to be up at 7. I plan on writing the rest of the chapters during class and uploading them when I get home when I get the chance. And when I learn to read my own handwriting. I need to pick up my glasses on Tuesday, too. Wish me luck :D

I added Irie for some reason, whe it was supposed to be about random players approaching the OC, but it ended up like that. I guess it works, he did mention Irie before. I know this is my main fic at the moment, but I have a lot of one-shots I plan to uploads between chapters.

Next chapter will be a filler, Alpha pair this time. Dunno if the one after that will be part of the main story or not. I've also gotten the idea for two other fics that involve the schools(except Rikkai, but they'll still be in it) doing plays based off of fairy tails and stuff. The other will be AU, still fairytales but loosely based off the real things.

Bye bye, and tell me what you think and if there are any spelling or grammar errors.


	11. Chapter 11 Filler chapter: Alpha pair

A/N: So today was the first day of school, and to be honest, it was pretty awesome. My P.E. teacher said that if I can get 9 other girls to sign up, by next year we'll have a tennis team. I'm in charge though of planning, I guess. I have until October, so wish me luck. But for now, I'm on the golf team. I also had a few good laughs during class, and I know most of my teachers. Whats harder, geometry or advanced algebra? Anyways, I wrote up this chapter during biology and modern world, so it was a bit awkward, but I managed to get most of it done. Now lets see if I can read my own handwriting, cuz half the people I know can't.

**Chapter 11: Filler - Alpha Pair**

Yukimura ran through the hallways, clutching the piece of paper in his hand. He stopped in front of Sanada's room door to catch his breath, then threw open the door.

"Gen-chan!" He yelled.

Sanada looked up from the book he was reading, only to be tackled into a hug and knocked back. Marui laughed from his spot on the top bunk of the other bed. They were given a three person room, and Marui had immediately claimed the top bunk, Sanada taking the single bed, and Shinji ending up with the bottom bunk.

"Yo, Buchou." Marui waved down, bouncing up and down on his bed. Shinji groaned, the shaking of the bed waking him from his nap.

"Hi Bunta." Yukimura said, smiling. He looked down at the bottom bunk and frowned. "Bunta, be careful. Children need their sleep to grow up healthy." Marui pouted.

"But but but," He shouted, " Buchou, he's been sleeping for three hours! There's a limit to how long a person can sleep. Well, maybe not for Jirou, but I'm getting bored, and Sanada's no fun." He whined. Sanada opened his mouth to speak but Marui smirked and cut him off. "Ha, you can't give me laps here!"

Sanada frowned but turned to Yukimura. "Seiichi, what do you want?" He noticed the piece of paper in his hand. "What's that?"

Yukimura grinned. "My mother sent me a letter! Isn't that nice?"

Sanada sighed. It wasn't that he didn't like Yukimura's mother, no he liked her a lot, it's just that she could be a bit... overprotective. When the team went camping shortly after Yukimura was healed enough, she went on and on about all the dangerous bugs, animals, poisonous planta, etc, that were there. The trip didn't last long after that.

"And it's six pages long..." He added, holding up what looked like one paper, but was really several papers in a small stack. Sanada frowned, and Marui laughed again.

"Good luck, Sanada." He said as he jumped off the bed. "Oh, and be quiet. Ibu needs his sleep to grow up big and strong." And he ran out the door.

Yukimura looked up at Sanada, arms still wrapped around his neck. "I take it you don't want to read it?" He asked sadly.

"N-No! It's not that I don't want to, it's just-" He was cut off when Yukimura pressed their lips together. He sat there, stunned, and Yukimura smiled.

"I'm joking. I really don't care if you want to read it or not." He looked over to the other bed when he heard someone shift. "Perhaps we should go somewhere else."

Sanada nodded. "He was up all night playing a game that Tachibana let him borrow. He kept mumbling something about a purple dragon and how it was impossible to glide over a ledge." Yukimura chuckled.

"No wonder he and Akaya get along so well. We should arrange a play date for them. We should invite Hiyo-kun, Zaizen-kun and Fuji-kun from St. Rudolph." He pulled out his cell phone and stepped off the bed, Sanada following close behind.

"What are you doing?" He asked cautiously. The shorter boy grinned again.

"Setting up our play date. I'm sure Shiraishi-kun will be willing to give up Zaizen-kun for one day. I'm not too sure about Mizuki-kun though, he seems so attatched to Fuji-kun."

Sanada sighed, realizing he was serious when he thought of organizing the 'play date' for the second years. It seemed every team had their 'baby'.

"And Hiyoshi?"

"He'd come whether we asked him or not. Chances are Akaya and Zaizen-kun will drag him there themselves."

"And where are we doing this?" He asked as they walked to Yukimura's room.

"Our school courts, of course. The other teams will probably come too, so whilethey play, we can practice."

Another sigh. Chances were they were going to have to divide the courts, knowing how much energy each boy had on their own.

"Seiichi, I don't think-"

"Hello, Shiraishi-kun?" Yukimura ignored his boyfriend, deciding to plan out their little event for the second years. "Woulld you be willing to let got of Zaizen-kun for a day sometime when school starts again? We're planning a little play date for the second years. Who's coming? Hiyo-kun will definately come, whether he wants to or not, and we're inviting Ibu-kun from Fudomine and Fuji-kun from St. Rudolph. We may invite the ones from Seigaku, too. Yes, the whole team can come, we planned for that. We'll just divide the courts. Yes, thank you."

yukimura hung up, then began searching through his contacts. Sanada closed his eyes and sighed again. "Who are you calling now?"

"Hello, Tachibana?"

xXxXxXx

There we go, the first chapter from my first day of school. It's only 9:00 but I have to sleep early and wake up at 7, so I may or may not upload another chapter tonight. Plus, I have to go pick up my glasses in the morning, so I have to wake up earlier than usual. If the place is open at 7. My notes are getting shorter aren't they?

Next chapter is gonna be part of the main story, and every 2 chapters there will be a filler. Also, I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit short, but I honestly couldn't think of anything. I may re-write it, but I'll try to do better on the next fillers.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been really busy with school. We've had two games so far and we've lost both since we only had three players, so that sucks. But so far, my grades are pretty good and P.E. is going well. Until I found out today that I've been switched to dance. fml. I'd stay in P.E. but all my friends are going to dance, so I'll get lonely. Any advice? Cuz I dunno which I want to be in anymore. but man, when I got home, I was dead tired and literally just woke up. _That_ hasn't happened in a while.

This chapter, it's Atobe's turn again. To tell the truth, I actually wrote part of this chapter during Chinese, but I decided not to use it since it didn't sound too good. That, and the middle of the story has changed a lot, so I've decided to extend it so I can get all the main points in. This will be one of those chapters that wasn't originally in the main story and was added for some odd reason. I think I just needed more chapters to fill in some gaps and unconciously wrote a bunch of extras.

**Chapter 12**

Atobe looked around the hallway. Everyone was on their way to dinner, so he was hoping to catch Hiyoshi on his way out. He saw from the window that Choutarou had carried him to his room, and he knew better than to go directly there, seeing or Zaizen and Akaya might be there. He walked closer, before voices down the hall caught his attention. He peeked around the corner, seeing Choutarou talking with Zaizen and Akaya.

"So he's not coming down?" Akaya asked, looking concerned. Choutarou shook his head.

"He said he doesn't want to run into Atobe, he's afraid they'll fight again." Choutarou said. At this, Atobe was suprised. He was sure their fight had a negative affect on the younger boy, but he didn't know it was so bad that he didn't even want to see him, let alone come down for dinner. He looked back when he heard a sigh.

"That's the third time," Zaizen said with a frown. "He's barely eaten since we got back from te mountains, and even there we barely ate. This isn't good for his health, he should know that. He shouldn't be letting some stupid fight get in the way on his health." Stupid? _Well,_ Atobe thought, _I suppose I _did_ overreact._

"He's not feeling too well either, so I'm going to see if I can get a docter to look at him. I'll also ask if i can bring some food up. But really," Choutarou paused, looking back into the room, where Hiyoshi was sleeping. "I'm worried. He's getting thinner, and he's so light now."

Akaya looked close to crying, watching their friend shift under the covers. Even Zaizen dropped his mask, showing complete concern. Another sigh.

"Let's go down now. We can ask if we can eat in the room tonight, I'm sure Saitou-sensei will say yes if we explain everything to him." Zaizen said after a while. The other two nodded before they made their way down the hall. Atobe ducked out of sight when they came his way. When they were out of sight, he slowly approached the door, sighing.

"I'm sorry..." He said, leaning on the door. He slid down, sitting on the floor. He gave a small laugh. "Great, now _I_ don't want to go down." He said, staring at the wall.

xXxXxXx

Hiyoshi opened his eyes. He sat up, rubbing his eyes before looking around the room. He vaguely remembered the conversation he had overheard, and it made him feel horrible.

_I'm nothing but a burden_, he thought. He glanced over at the dresser, reaching over and picking up his phone. He slid back under the covers, opening the green device and scrolling through his pictures. Most of them were of him and his team, enjoying days off and at matches. Most of those, besides the ones of him and Choutarou on family trips, were of him and Atobe. He sighed softly, pressing the red button and returning to the main screen. Seeing his phone's wallpaper, though, just didn't help.

It was his favorite picture, the one they had taken on a camping trip sometime after the regionals. It was him and Atobe, sitting under a tree. Atobe was reading a book (whichi one he didn't know, all he knew was that it was in English) leaning back on the tree. Hiyoshi had his head on his shoulder, asleep. It was the only picture of their's together that didn't have Hiyoshi glaring at the camera, or Atobe laughing and smiling at him as he did so. He shut his phone, tossing it back onto the dresser and curled up under the blankets. After what he heard from outside, Choutarou and the others should be back soon, so he should be ready wake up. He heard footsteps outside, and just before he sat up, he froze when he heard a name.

"Atobe-kun?" A voice said, supposedlyone of the coaches. Hiyoshi hid back under the covers, pulling them over his head. "What are you doing out here? You should be down at dinner with the others." He heard someone stand up.

"I was... nothing, I'll go down now." He heard atobe say, before more footsteps reached his ears and faded away. he clutched the blanket closer.

_What was Atobe doing here?_ He thought, going trhough all the possibilities. _Theres no way it could have been to apologize, not him_. He let go of the blanket, turning over to lie on his back._ ...I don't care, it's got nothing to do with me_. He closed his eyes again, deciding to go back to sleep.

xXxXxXx

"... And that's why we'd like permission to eat in the dorms today."

Saitou nodded. He had been approached by three of the middle schoolers, asking if they could have permission to wat in their room. When he had asked them for a reason, they had explained the situation.

"Okay, I'll call for a doctor tomorrow morning, but make sure Hiyoshi-kun is here for dinner tomorrow night if it's not too serious." He said, and the three of them thanked him, taking their trays (plus and extra on for Hiyoshi) with them back to the room.

xXxXxXx

Kenta watched the three leave, ignoring the conversation he was in again. He had decided to sit with Irie for dinner, the two of them going on about a game. He turned back to look at the blond.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?" He said, tearing his eyes away from the door. Since learning how to read lips (He wanted to know what other people were saying about him) he had figured out what was wrong with the three that had left and decided to leave it to them.

"Sure..." Irie said, then changed the subject. "Why won't you move from the seventh court?" Kenta turned back to his food, or rather, what he liked to call food.

"Coz I'm lazy." He said through a mouthful of chocolate cake. Irie sighed.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you three things now. 1: Don't talk with your mouth full 2: Don't eat cake for dinner 3: seriously, answer the question." He said, Kenta nodding along. He dropped his fork onto his plate.

"It's hard to explain..." He said.

"I've got time." Irie countered. Kenta pouted.

"Meanie. Fine, uuuh, how do I say this. I guess I just didn't want to be moved." He said finally. It was still hard to understand, but Irie settled with it for now. He'd wait until Kenta was ready to tell him. Kenta gave him a small smile. "Sorry, it's not that I _don't _want to tell you, it's just... complicated, at the moment. Some other time maybe."

Irie nodded. "I'll wait."

xXxXxXx

Sorry to have to end it here, but it's late and I'm super tired. I was squealing when i found the theme song for the new PoT movie. It's probably been there a while, but I never bothered to check until now. I'm gonna try to find the new OVA opening. Oh oh, is anyone excited about the New PoT anime? Waaaaah for once I can't wait for January.

K enough of my flailing (literally, I can't really roll around like I normally would in bed) this chapter was just supposed to fill in some gaps. The next chapter will be filler: Golden pair. Let's see if I can write Eiji. The chapter afterwards will be somewhat longer, as it will be two chapters mashed into one. I'll also be posting up a preview-like one-shot for a new fic I'm doing.

Bye-byes~


	13. Chapter 13 Special chapter Golden pair

A/N: So now that I'm done procrastinating(I had to look that word up, didn't know how to spell it despite using it a lot). i looked up the deifnition, too, just so I really knew what it meant, and it made me depressed. Thanks, Wiki . Anyways, thank **Candypoptricksterlove** for the idea for this chapter. Seriously, it was a big help, else I woulda had to skip this chapter and do it later in the story. I really wanted to write this one, but I also wanted to get on with the plot, and that was where writer's block kicked in. I couldn't write _anything_. Literally. I even tried to think of stuff for **Hyotei Days**(btw imma skip that burn chapter, it was a bit depressing, but maybe I'll write it some other time, I'm changing the preview.) and still nothing. I managed to write that one-shot based off of my morning a few days ago(dammit mom that's not something I need to see first thing in the morning) and my dad has decided to change the carpeting in my room, so this was pushed waaaay back.

Also, I need a little advice. Should I stay in dance class? I really don't know, it just doesn't seem... fun, anymore. I've also made an awesome friend in Modern World, and we like making fun of what we're learning about.

This chapter also plays a small role in the main story, as parts of it will be mentioned with Akaya's plan, and a little something is revealed near the end. As such, it will be divided into two parts, since this one is supposed to support the story. The second part will have what you all want in it.

K I'm gonna start this now.

**On the Other(dammit I keep spelling that wrong) Side Special Chapter: Golden Pair-part 1-**

"Nya, Oishiiiiii~"

Oishi looked up, just in time to be tackled into a hug. Eiji smiled up at him, clinging onto him like he had seen Gakuto doing to Oshitari the other day. Just because they were friends didn't mean he had to lose when it came to being cute. "What're you thinking about? It must be seroius."

Oishi looked at him withv an expression between shock and amusement. How had he known he was thinking about something like that?

"A-Ah, it's nothing, really." He looked at the ground. "It's just... I'm a bit worried about Hiyoshi-kun."

"His back right?" Eiji said, causing him to look back up. Eiji let himself down, looking at him shyly. "Eh, Gakuto told me, he started cryind a lot though." He looked around the bar, catching site of his friend talking to Kurobane. He turned back to his doubles partner. "It must have been tough, though." He eyed the bandages.

"Yeah..." Oishi replied, looking out the window. They had moved to one of the tables further to the back and next to the window. They watched the second court, people in black jerseys either playing a match or watching from the side. "Especially for them, though." He watched Shishido, who was playing against Kabaji.

Eiji chuckled a little. "I remember how Gakuto would call and say how his 'baby' kept being cheeky and rebelious, and how 'Daddy Yuushi' was never doing anything to help." He said with a large smile. By 'baby' he meant how Gakuto would always refer to their youngest member. Oishi smiled a bit too. Then he took on a worried look.

"But, something happened between Atobe and Hiyoshi-kun apparently." He said, looking back at the red-head across from him. "They got into a fight, but I think Atobe is trying to patch things up." He didn't add the 'again' after the word fight, everyone in the middle school tennis circuit knew the two were famous for getting into arguments, on and off the court, tennis or non-tennis related[1]. Eiji slumped in his chair.

"Should we help? Hiyo-chan's like a little brother, after all, since he started coming over for practice all those months ago[2]." He said, playing with one of the napkins on the table. The two sat in silence for what seemed like forever, before Eiji spoke up.

"I... think we should leave them alone." He said, getting a startled look from Oishi. He smiled a little. "It seemed like Atobe is really trying his hardest to make up with him, like he never wanted the fight to happen. I don't know what happened or what was said, but I think he only said those things because he was worried, it just came out wrong. We need to give them their space, things like this just need time to heal. And besides, I don't think either of them will will want anyone to get between them. He'll fix it, he's Atobe." He said with a laugh.

Oishi watched him, almost unable to believe that it was _Eiji_ who reasoned woth it like he did. He smiled, realising that the camp had helped all of them mature in different ways, some good, some bad.

"Oh? You seem to confident in Atobe, are you saying you like him better than me?" He said with a playful grin. Eiji's face turned red, and he shook his head wildly.

"No no no! I only like Oishi! Hiyo-chan can have Atobe, I want Oishi!" He said, though he kept his voice low enough so that none of the other tables could hear them. Oishi looked surprised.

"Wait, Eiji, what did you meant by that? That part about Hiyoshi-kun and Atobe?" He said quickly. Eiji tilted his head.

"You meant you didn't know? Nya, I thought you were there when he said it[3]." When Oishi shook his head, Eiji smiled. "Hiyo-chan is on love with Atobe."

**xXxXxXx**

Okay, so don't give me that 'Like-we-dudn't-see-that-coming' look. I had to reveal it somewhere, and god knows Hiyoshi isn't gonna confess straight out. That, and Atobe isn't exactly the type to know when someone is seriously in love with him. He'd probably feel it, and joke about it, but other than that it'd be a total suprise. At least, that's how I see it. But then again. I see rainbows and unicorns whenever I look outside and trolls walking along the streets, so maybe ,my view of things isn't the best to go by. But other than all that, suprisingly, I had a lot of fun with this chapter. Sorry if they seem a bit OOC, I'm just more used to writing Rikkai and Hyotei, so Seigaku is a bit new to me.

You'll also notice that I numbered some quotes. Those are references to events in some of my otehr fics. A lot of them will pop up in this fic and probably others, and I'll number all of them, but the ones used in this chapter, the fic might -_ might _- just be a prequel to this one, since that in that one, Atobe and Hiyoshi don't realy get together. A lot of my stuff won't go up until I finish this, so if you like it and are interested, help me out, I suck at thinking of fillers.

[1] This is a reference to many of my fics, as this will most likely happen in most of them, since it's an awesome plot device and I tend to use it a lot, especially for these two.

[2] - [3] These two are both references to what I hope to make the prequel of this fic, as it's supposed to take place either alittle after or before the nationals. it's pretty much Hiyoshi refuses to play with Atobe and, due to circumstances, ands up skipping practice a few times to train with Seigaku, upon their suggestion. Stuff happens and he transfers for a few weeks, blah blah blah, just wait til it comes out, I dun wanna spoil too much, I actually like this one and it made me cry a little while making it. A lot of them do.

So bye bye and wish me luck with fixing up my room, since my dad(the genius that he is) decided to re-carpet my floor and kick me out of my friggin room. Now my back hurts and such.

OH WAIT DON'T CLOSE IT YET ONE MORE THING. I'm changing a bit in the story, since I found out through someone that Kaidoh is supposed to be in their room. I was like, wow they really roomed together? But yeah small plot adjustment, but I might keep it the same depending on what changes.

Kk bye now(theres probably something I forgot again... dammit can't remember, oh well)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: So I just finished fixing up my room, and now my bed feels all crowded again. But I found my sowing kit, so now I can fix my stuffed animals and my hat. I've also started watching Powerpuff Girls Z, so I've been caught up with that. And I was sqealing soooo much when the first twp episodes of Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi went up on Crunchyroll~ -sneezes- Anyone got a cold remedy? I've been sneezing all day. Ahhh, now I have a headache. Anyway, I've held off on this chapter for these reasons:

1: Even though I finish all my work early, it's awkward to have a teacher watching me while I write.

2: I had to write it in parts and edit a few things since I've been really busy. Psh, and my mom says I'm failing, I'm one of my Chinese, geometry, and biology teacher's best students!

3: I'm lazy and forgetful.

So there you have it. Still don't know if I'm a genius or not, but if that thought makes them happy, then so be it, not like I'm using it. And for those of you that actually care to read these note(cuz I know I don't) who do you think I should be for Halloween: Shishido or Fuji? And speaking of Halloween, if I can get it done on time, I plan on writing a Halloween chapter for _**Hyotei Days**__. _If I can get it done and get the next chapter up in the next week.

**On the Other Side chapter 14**

"Hee, did you hear about the second court?"

"What? They're having practice matches?"

"But I thought they were injured..."

"Apparently they're well enough to play."

"Yeah, but did you see what they're wearing?"

"Seriuosly? That's kind of..."

"Yeah."

Atobe looked up from his book. Once again (and I've noticed most scenes have been set here, need to fix that) he was seated in the bar, when a group of highschoolers walked in and began to interrupt his peace. He only started listenong when the conversation shifted to the second court. Oshitari gave him a look.

"Think he's playing?" He asked from across the table. Atobe closed his book and stood up. walking towards the exit.

"Only one way to find out." He said.

xXxXxXx

Upon arriving to the second court's practice area, they watched the scene unfolding below. Every one of the boys on and off the court were dreesd in plain white t-shirts and shorts. What cought they're attention was the numerous bloodstains on each one of them, as if they had never been washed.

"Yuushi!"

They turned to see Gakuto running up to them, arms spread wide. He stopped with in front of Oshitari and pulled his arms back.

"Ah... I guess I shouldn't..." He said, looking a bit sad. The front of his shirt had spots of blood dotting it, his shouders and back the same. Oshitari stared, wide-eyed.

"Gakuto, what-"

"Oh yeah!"

Before he could respond, he yelped as Gakuto harshly stomped on his foot, angry.

"That's for sending me to that hellish place!" He huffed, turning and walking down the stairs. Oshitari watched him, mouth open and full of shock. Atobe had a hand over his mouth, attempting to hide the wide smile and the the chuckles. They turned their attention back to the courts, where Gakuto was currently yelling from one end to someone on the other.

"Bane-san, partner up with me!" He yelled. Kurobane stood up, grabbing his racket from where it was up against the bench.

"Okay. Who are we playing?" He said, walking up to the short red-head. Gakuto smiled widely and pointed his racket.

"Them."

Atobe would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little pissed.

xXxXxXx

"You sure your alright to play?"

Hiyoshi sighed, scrathing his head. The doctor had come in that morning and told them he had a slight fever, and to rest until he felt better. He hated staying in bed, so they managed to sneak him out of the room.

"I'm _fine_ Hikaru, it's just a fever. Besides, theres no harm in playing a short match." He said with a small smile directed at his friend. Zaizen shook his head, a small frown set on his face.

"That's not what I meant." He said, lightly tapping the taller boy's back. Hiyoshi winced, but the pain disappeared quickly. The cuts had healed over the past three days, and they had four more days left of their break. Kenta had come in earlier that morning to check on them and left in a hurry, saying something about meeting up with a friend for breakfast and lunch(that being said, he won't appear until about dinner time) making them wonder just how his mornings went.

"I said I'm _fine_. Now let's see if anyone wants to play a-"

"HIYO-CHAN!"

He was cut off mid-sentence by a small red lump jumping onto him. Gakuto wrapped his arms and legs around him and smiled.

"Play a game with us!" He said, Kurobane walking up behind him, an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry. He pointed to you guys and ran off before I could stop him." He said, pulling the red-haired boy off Hiyoshi. Hiyoshi took a deep breath, having the air sqeezed out of you wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world. Zaizen rolled his eyes, tapping his racket on his shoulder. Gakuto hopped on one foot, waiting for an answer. Hiyoshi sighed.

"Fine, we were looking for an opponent anyway." He said, walking towards the court, Zaizen following close behind.

(now let's see if I can do this like I imagined it)

Hiyoshi took his place at the back, pulling out a ball from his pocket and stood, ready to serve. Zaizen stood at the net, body lowerred so that he was looking just above the net. Gakuto and Kurobane stood at a similar position, slightly more to the left than their opponents. Hiyoshi tossed the ball into the air, watching as it impacted with the frame. He smirked.

Gakuto caught the ball as it flew over the net, twisting his body and returning it to the left corner. Hiyoshi and Zaizen switched positions, Zaizen taking the baseline and Hiyoshi the net. This confused most people watching, but for them, it became a natural position. Zaizen returned with a volley, the ball bouncing off the middle line and barely leaving the ground.

"Not too much force, it bounced higher than usual." Hiyoshi said over his shoulder, jumping up and hitting a smash when the ball came his way, earning them the first point.

"15 - love!"

xXxXxXx

Everyone watched the match with interest. Most were shocked though to the change in positions. Then again, no one had really seen the two play doubles before.

"They're good." Oshitari said, watching as the two switched position again, Zaizen delivering a drop-shot, Gakuto countering with a vollet. "It's like they're used to doubles."

"That's cuz they are."

Both boys turned to see Kenya standing there, watching both pairs. "Or, at least now they are." He continued. "They spent most of their time thinking of new formations, or practicing new moves."

They turned back when they heard the sound of something scraping against the ground. The ball was at the mid-left side of the court, a black line following it.

"See that? Hiyoshi made it by accident. We were training when he slipped, it had rained, and hit the ball a bit too hard. Because he was getting ready to hit a smash, he was putting a lot of power into it. Then that happened."

Oshitari hummed. "Has he thought of a name for it?" Kenay shrugged.

"Nope. Said he wan't something that matches it."

Atobe watched as Gakuto prepared to serve, the two on the otehr end switching positions. "And that formation?"

"Ah, yeah, that." Kenya said, "Annoying, that one. They switch positions everytime the ball hits the ground, even use each other's moves. It's meant to confuse the opponent, so that you never know whose style they're gonna use."

"Waaah, Waka-chan and Karu-chan did all that?" Akaya popped up between them, making Kenya jump. Shiraishi approached the small group, a smile on his face.

"It seems like both our new captains are doing well." He said. "I don't think they'd be willing to play doubles like this next year, though."

Atobe stayed silent. Part of his mind was focusing on the match going on, while the other half continued putting together his plan.

xXxXxXx(cuz I'm too lazy to type out the whole match)

The match ended 7-5 to Hiyoshi and Zaizen. Both pairs shook hands, Gakuto pouting at Hiyoshi, who just laughed.

"Accept your loses, Mukahi-san." He said. Gakuto huffed, looking away. They said their goodbyes for the day, seeing as it was nearly dinnertime. Akaya caught both of them, jumping in the middle and linking their arms together.

"What's with these?" He said, tugging on their shirts.

"The results of our training." Zaizen said. "The coach said there was no point in washing them if we're just gonna get blood and dirt all over them again."

Akaya eyed Hiyoshi's shirt which, unsuprisingly, had a large amount of blood on the back, and seemed to have been stitched up.

"I didn't want a new one." He said, catching Akaya's eyes." Besides, this shows just how much work we put into everything."

Akaya nodded, then began to pull them towards the room.

"Come on! Let's get dressed and get dinner, I'm hungry!" zAizen rolled his eyes.

"If your so hungry, go get your food..."

xXxXxXx

After dinner (again, too lazy, and nothing went on anyway. At least, I don't think so.) they returned to their room, tired from practice.

"How's your back?" Akaya asked. He was sprawled out on the floor, his shirt riding up and exposing part of his stomach. Hiyoshi reached down and poked him, his head resting in his arms while lying on his stomach. Akaya squeaked, his hands flying to his stomach before glaring at his friend.

"Just fine, thank you. I think this break is actually doing it some good." He said, burrying his face in his arms again. Zaizen laid back on his bed, reading a manga he had snatched from Akaya's bag. There was a knock on the door and he called for who ever it was to come in.

"Guess who~" A cheery voice called, the door opening slightly. Zaizen immediately sat up, and Hiyoshi brought his head up. Akaya jumped to his feet.

"Kenta-niisan!" Kenta popped his head in and walked in, dragging in Irie with him.

"How are you guys?" He asked, taking a seat on the extra bed. He was dressed on a black and white striped shirt with strings going through the opening in the collar. He had grey shorts on and was still wearing his sneakers, despite being inside. Irie was dressed in a plain white button-up shirt and black pants, also wearing sneakers. The two looked ready to go somewhere.

"Where are you guys going?" Zaizen asked curiously. Kenta leaned forward a bit stretching his arms.

"Actually, we came here cuz we wanted you guys to go with us." He said, then turned to Irie, who sighed, despite the smile on his face.

"Theres a party going on in one of the highschool section dorms, wanna go? We're allowed to bring guests." He said, leaning on the bed. The three second years exchanged glances.

"Are you sure? I don't think they'd like it if you took three middle schoolers there, not to mention eigth-graders." Zaizen said, tossing the manga onto Akaya's bed. "And besides, I don't think it'd be very safe for us. Isn't there usually alchohol at these things?"

Kenta simply smiled. "Just don't take anything they give you. And don't worry, I'll stay by you guys at all times! No one will hurt you, at least, not while I'm around." He said. Irie rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't trust this guy, he's a horrible drinker, even worse when drunk." He said. Kenta huffed.

"Like your one to talk." He said, shoving his friend lightly. Hiyoshi sat up.

"I can't get drunk so... I think I'll be okay." He said, to everyone except Zaizen's shock.

"I expected as much, no wonder you always won whenever we had contests at Atobe's parties." He said with a frown.

"No, it's your own fault for accepting the alchohol anyway." He countered.

Kenta attempted to jump up, hitting his head on the bunk on the process. He rubbed his head.

"So? Are we going? Are we going?" He said, bouncing on his spot on the bed. Irie placed a hand on his shoulder to keep his still.

"Sure, why not. Your responsible though if anything happens." Hiyoshi said, standing up. "Should we change?" He asked, looking himself over. He was wearing a light grey long-sleeve shirt with darker grey sleeves and a similar shaded grey skull in the top left corner with black pants.

Zaizen jumped down, revealing himself to be wearing a sleeveless green hoodie with pinkish laces going through the hood with white shorts. Akaya was dressed in a blue short-sleeve shirt with grey stars scribbled all over it and blue jeans.

Kenta looked them over twice before shrugging. "What your wearing now is good, not like anyone will care what we're wearing, really." He walked towards the door, pumping his fist in the air.

"Okay, let's go!"

xXxXxXx

Okay so I know what your thinking and _no_ nothing totally bad happens at the party and Kenta only took them to have fun. It was all in his childish innocence. As for their outfits, Hiyoshi's was the only one I remembered, since it's actually something I own. Yeah, the shirt is actually a pajama top, but I wear it to school. I couldn't find the matching pants though, so I wear black pants with it. The others I made up on the spot. Kenta's outfint, another one I own, was actually supposed to be Akaya's, but I couldn't think of anything else and I'm sorta short on time here, since my sis took my charger.

The move Hiyoshi used was actually supposed to be one of the signature moves for Touya in the actual fic she appears in, but I decided to use it here, since that one won't be put up for a while. I also decided to put the scene where Kaidou moves into their room near the end, since this is almost finished and I can't fit it in anywhere. I might make it as an extra chapter or an emerald filler. I also noticed I hadn't done all of the pairings, so I might just push them all into one chapter. Toxic was _supposed_ to be part of the story, but with all the edits, i moved it out and made it a filler, keeping their scene the same. I also want to draw a picture of Kenta and Kanata sometime, so I'll think about doing that. I also had a profile and stat chart for him, dunno where I put it though.

Okay, party scene next chapter! We also get to learn a bit about Kenta and see part of his true self. It actually scared me a little thinking about it... But, it's like we always say - _It's always the nice ones..._ or something like that, I thought of it while playing RF2. (Most of the stuff I need to say I forget, sorry about the long notes)


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: so after nearly a month (or had it already been that long?) of holding out on this, I finally decided to type it out. Looks like another all-nighter for me. I'm only doing this cuz:

1. I really need to get this story over with, there are still extra chapters to be added at the end.

2. There are things I need to post up _now_ or else I'll drop them.

Wonderful.

Now, enough intro, let's get started.

**On the Other Side chapter 15**

Hiyoshi felt his eye twitch.

The music was loud, the older boys even louder, and they were stuck sitting on one of the sofas in the large room. Several of the high schoolers had approached them, the three of them grateful that most of them were nice. They asked questions like "What school are you going to next year?" or normal things like suggesting schools. Others had merely made fun of them, attempting a few times to chase them off before Kenta sent them a glare. He sat on the arm of the sofa, Kanata having been dragged off by some of his own friends.

Kenta had, however, made the small mistake of leaving them alone for a moment to use the bathroom.

Hiyoshi felt, rather than saw, the stares of several of the older boys in the room, despite them hiding it. He picked up his drink, the one Kenta had picked up for him, taking a sip. He nearly dropped it when Akaya suddely started leaning on him.

"Akaya-" He started, looking at the black-haired boy. Whatever he planned to say died in his throat when he noticed the familiar flush on the boy's face. The same one he had seen so many times at Atobe's own parties.

"Waka-chaaaan~" Akaya cooed, "Why is the room spinning?" He picked up his own drink, and Hiyoshi found the problem, putting on a fake grin.

"Aka-chan, can I see that for a second?" He asked sweetly. Akaya smiled, handing him the drink. Zaizen seemed to have noticed Akaya's strange behavior (well, stranger than usual) and turned to his friend.

"What's up?" He asked, raising an eyebrow when Hiyoshi sniffed the drink, his eyes darkening.

"Thought so." He said, turning to the boy next to him. "Someone spiked his drink." Zaizen's eye widened.

"How do you know that?" He asked, wondering just what his friend did with his team.

"Mukahi-san does it all the time to Shishido-sempai's drinks." He said. He stood up, lifting one of Akaya's arms over his shoulder. "Help me carry him, we need to get out of here."

Zaizen nodded, grabbing their friend's other arm and carrying him towards the door.

"Guys?" Kenta came up to them from behind, noticing Akaya'a condition. "What happened?"

"Someone spiked his drink." Hiyoshi said, then a thought hit him. "Don't ask how I know."

"Eh?" He seemed shocked, then looked back, nodding to Kanata and turned back to them. "I'll take you back to your room." He said, rushing them out of the dorm, until a hand was put on his shoulder.

"Where do think you're goin', Ijuuin?" One of the third-years said, smirking down at him. They only then realized how much shorter Kenta was comapared to the others. He was only a little taller than Hiyoshi himself.

"I'm taking them to their room, 'cuz your party is dangerous and I don't want them getting involved with the likes of you." He said, smiling sweetly, ignoring the looks he was getting from many others in the room. Quite a few of them were simply shaking their heads. Kenta took hold of their shoulders again, leading them out the door while his sempai fumed.

xXxXxXx

"Kenta-niisan, was that very smart of you?"

Hiyoshi and Zaizen hauled Akaya onto the bed. Hiyoshi's bed, seeing as they couldn't get him onto his. Kenta looked back at them, pulling his head back inside the room. He was checking to make sure no one followed them.

"What was that?" He asked.

"What you did there. I mean, we're thankful that you got us out of there, but isn't that guy your sempai?" Hiyoshi asked. Kenta hummed.

"Well, he's only my sempai here, since he's been here longer than I have. We don't even go to the same school. Kana is more of my sempai, since we go to the same school. It's just that I've known him since we were six, so it doesn't really feel like it." He explained. "This is my first year at the camp, my dad wouldn't let me go last year."

Zaizen raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"He thinks tennis is a waste of time and money, since he wants me to take over his buisness. Not that I care, really." He said, "Anything else you need to know?"

Zaizen and Hiyoshi exchanged glances, then looked back at him. "Just one," Hiyoshi said, and Kenta nodded. "You said before that you hate staying in your room, then where do you go most of the time?"

"Kana shares a room with two people, so they let me use the extra bed there." He said, "Tokugawa-san and Oni-san don't mind, they already know enough about me, after all." He yawned, then looked back at them sleepily. "I'll tell you more tomorrow, but for now I'm gonna head to bed, 'kay?"

They both nodded, tired themselves after all the days events. Kenta left with a "night" and locked the door beghind him. Hiyoshi and Zaizen looked at each other.

"Might as well go to sleep, we'll talk to him more after tomorrow." Hiyoshi sighed, then frowned at Akaya. "Ew, now my beds gonna smell like Akaya."

Zaizen chuckled. "Well, might as well take his bed, since he's gonna have one hell of a headache tomorrow."

"But then I'll also smell like him!"

"We both do, and don't contradict, we both know it's true." Zaizen ended it in a tone that said 'no arguments' and climbed up to his bed, Hiyoshi doing the same on the other.

xXxXxXx

"Auuugh, my head hurts!"

Hiyoshi sat up, looking down at the screaming boy on his bed. He sleepily climbed down, slipping on the third step of the ladder, before waling over to his bag, pulling out a small bottle with about five pills in it.

"Here," He said, tossing the bottle to Akaya. "Take two, it'll help."

Zaizen raised an eyebrow, watching them from above. "Why do you have those?"

"It helps with the headaches I get everyday." He watched Akaya swallow two before he took the bottle back, grabbing Akaya by his shirt and throwing him off his bed. "I want my bed back, thank you very much."

Akaya groaned, standing up and sending him a glare as he settled under the sheets. He took a quick glance at the clock, as it read 7:45am.

_Two more hours_, he though falling back to sleep. _Then I can think_.

xXxXxXx

So it wasn't really supposed to turn out like that at the end, but I had to improvise (again.) I meant to explain all that stuff about Kenta in the next chapter, but I thought "We learn enough about him then anyway, why add more?" Plus I honeslt can't tell how many words are in my fics, since my wordpad sucks and won't tell me until after I save it. Now enough ranting, next chapter we see him really play and Atobe finally makes his move. Then gets cut off by a cliffhanger after dragging poor Hiyoshi away from his new OP sempai.

Now wish me luck as I save up for a new flashdrive.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Less than two weeks and I'm already updating? It's a miracle! Lately, though, Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword has been occupying my time. I'd be playing right now, but I got stuck in the Earth Temple. Anyone know how to get on that ledge in the center room? My mom decided not to buy the book with it, so I'm stuck. Anyways, I've gotten hooked onto Uta no Prince-sama, so expect a one-shot about Sho and Kaoru soon. God watching the anime makes me want to order the game. But I'll stick to the cds for now.

Wow, look at that rant. So I dunno how I'm gonna do this chapter, nor did I intend to OP Kenta in anyway, so if it looks like that to you, tell me and I'll try to tone him down.

**On the Other Side chapter 16**

Breakfast was, in his opinion, rather interesting. Kanata decided to join them that morning, mumbling something about the night before leaving him with a bad feeling, That, and he had a terrible hang-over. The fact that he wasn't a morning person(apparently) might have had something to do with it. Kenta refusing to eat his greens like a child didn't help much either.

"Eat it."

"No."

"Ijuuin Kenta, eat that carrot, right now!"

"No!"

Hiyoshi held in his laughter, watching the two high schoolers argue. Kanata had a carrot on a fork, and was attempting to push it into Kenta's mouth, who pressed himself against his chair to avoid said silverware. Akaya was busy inhaling his breakfast, while Zaizen merely watched with amusement.

"Kenta, eat it, you might grow taller." The black-haired boy scowled at his friend.

"Jerk."

"Midget."

"I am not!"

At that Kanata proceeded to push the fork forward, Kenta diving out of the way when it came to close. Kanata sighed, lowering the fork. Then he smirked, unknown to Kenta as he watched the orange vegetable.

"Ken, I have a riddle for you." That seemed to have gotten the boy's attention, as he looked up at him. "If Americans go 'OH' the Japanese go..." Kenta thought for a while before smiling widely.

"Ah-"

Kanata's arm flew forward, the carrot disappearing into the other boy's mouth. Kenta's eye widened slightly as he nearly choked, then he glared at the boy across from him, fork hanging out of his mouth.

"Fuck you." He growled. Kanata rolled his eyes.

"Wouldn't have happened if you acted your age."

At that Akaya actually started paying attention again, his plate clean. "Funny, Sanada-san says that to me a lot."

The other four looked at him, two in amusement while the other two raised their eyebrows. Kanata waved it off. "So what's the plan for today?" He asked, rubbing his forehead to ease the coming headache.

"Dunno." Kenta shrugged. He half expected to have a hangover also, but seeing as he hadn't had that much alcohol last night, having to take home the three younger boys, he was fine. "Maybe I'll practice?"

"We've got nothing to do." Hiyoshi shrugged. He'd bother Choutarou, but the 6th court had to practice. It seemed like it was just the 2nd court that still had free time. Well, about three more days of it at least. It was only their fourth day back(I think, I can't remember anymore). "Mind of we join you?"

Kenta nodded happily, glad to have someone besides his friend there to train with him. They gathered their plates, tossing them and made their way outside.

xXxXxXx

"So, thought of anything yet?"

Atobe looked up from his plate. Oshitari sat across from him, sipping his drink calmly. He sighed, dropping his fork onto his plate.

"Not yet. Honestly, if I had known apologizing would be this hard, I would have never said those things." He said, running a hand through his hair.

"Not even you could have known what would happen, Atobe, no one would have. Besides, you were angry. It's hard to think when your thoughts are clouded by anger." Oshitari said, putting down his cup. Atobe raised an eyebrow.

"That must have sounded a lot cooler in your head." He said. Oshitari shrugged.

"Doesn't matter if it did or didn't-" "Thought so." "Shut up. What I'm trying to say is, do what you think will work. What did you do whenever you guys fought?" He didn't need to add the 'because it's happened a lot' part, everyone knew that already. Atobe placed his elbow on the tables, resting his head on his hand.

"It always passed over eventually. Whenever it took too long i would just give him an apple or something. That seemed to work most of the time, I guess he got what I was trying to say."

"That won't work here. Why wait for an apple from you when he could get one himself?" Oshitari said, raising an eyebrow. "Wait, why an apple?" Atobe chuckled.

"He's never told anyone before, but he really likes sweet things. Apples are his favorite fruit, since they're sweet. He also likes cake, but only certain kinds." Then he gave a half-hearted glare. "Don't go using this for your own amusement. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone."

Oshitari waved a hand. "Wouldn't bother, I'm sure he wouldn't take it from me anyway."

"So," He looked back to the other boy, "got an idea yet?"

He sighed again. "I'll just... keep it simple."

xXxXxXx(Oh my god so much dialogue D:)

The five boys sat on the ground, tired from practicing. It had only been around an hour or so, but they realized maybe two-on-three wasn't the best idea, with the age and stat differences. For Kanata and Kenta, being older meant having a bit more stamina and strength; but for Hiyoshi, Zaizen and Akaya, being younger meant more speed and knowledge of different techniques . It was pretty much even for both sides, but they decided to take a small break.

"Imma go get some drinks, okay?" Kenta said, standing up. "Any requests?"

"Water." Zaizen and Hiyoshi called out.

"Orange soda." Akaya said, falling back onto the ground. Kenta looked to his blond friend.

"The usual." He nodded and ran in the direction of the building. Hiyoshi looked at Kanata.

"Irie-san, can we ask you a few things?" He said, curiosity clear in his voice. Kanata nodded. "Kenta-niisan said you two have known each other since you were six, is that true?"

Kanata sighed, leaning back on the wall. "Kinda. Actually, he was five when we met, I was six. We're a year apart, but he's always been pretty smart, so we were in the same grade for a while."

"For a while?" Zaizen asked, raising his head. Akaya rolled onto his stomach, facing the other three.

"When we were in 8th grade he got held back a year." He said, shocking the three second-years. "His family was going through a lot of problems at the time, so he missed a lot of school. His grades dropped a bunch and he couldn't take summer school that year, so he settled with being held back."

_"It doesn't matter if we're not in the same grade this year, I'll just work myself back up"_

"It was only a month or two after his dad died in an accident at work. He was an archaeologist, Kenta went with him to work a lot, since he was always able to make-up what he missed. The one time he didn't go with him... well, he regretted it for a long time. he told me their acency was checking out some old ruins in Hokkaido and, well, they collapsed right on top of them. Kenta didn't go to school for a while after that, he was really close to his dad, so it was a huge shock for him. A few months later his mom re-married."

_"It's okay, I'll get over it."_

He stopped there, seeing the shorter boy running towards them while balancing the drinks in his arms. "I'll tell you guys more later, I don't think he'll mind, but I don't really want to talk about it around him. It's really hard for him."

"Heeeeeyy, I got the drinks!" Kenta said, running down the stairs. He tossed them their drinks, dropping to the ground next to Kanata. "So, what were ya guys talking about?"

"How we should shave your head while your sleeping." Kanata deadpanned, taking a sip of his juice.

"No! Your not touching my hair, I just cut it!" Kenta cried, bringing his hands up and clutching at his head.

Hiyoshi put down his bottle, leaning back on Zaizen, who was seated behind him. "Kenta-niisan, what clubs are you in? You know, besides tennis."

Kenta looked thoughtful for a second. "Well, I'm one of the dancers at our school that performs in assemblies. I'm also in yearbook. The teacher likes the articles I write, so she has me sign up every year." He shrugged. "Guess that's it. What about you guys?"

"School paper." Hiyoshi said, yawning a bit.

"Library." Zaizen leaned back on his taller friend.

"Not in any." Akaya said, rolling over so he was back on his back.

"Come to think of it," Kanata started, turning to look at his friend, "Weren't you in the drama club for a while too? The others are complaining about how you stopped coming."

Kenta whined, dropping onto the blond's lap. "That got boring, I don't get how you could put up with it, much less use it in tennis."

"It's easy if you actually do it. Your just lazy." He said, poking the short boy's stomach. Kenta sat up immediately, hands flying to his stomach.

"Shut up, I've got enough stuff already. With violin, tennis, practicing dances, and yearbook, I've barely got any time to breath." He flopped back down.

Hiyoshi was about to comment when a shadow was cast over him and Zaizen. They both looked up to see the high schooler from last night looming over them, glaring.

"Hey, 7th courts for high schoolers, not eighth grade brats." He growled. "Ijuuin, get back to practice."

"Ablahblahblah I can't hear you!" Kenta whined, rolling around on the ground off of Kanata's lap, hands over his ears. "Kana, tell him to go away."

He was silenced by a sudden kick to the stomach, causing him to cough violently. Hiyoshi, Zaizen and Akaya rose to their feet, all three glaring at the man. Kanata rose, slower, his own glare set in his eyes. He walked over to the coughing boy, pushing him up into a sitting position. Kenta looked up at the taller man, glaring.

"Back to practice." he said again, smirking. Kenta rose slowly, still glaring, and didn't move.

"No."

His sempai growled again, aiming a punch right at his face, when it was caught in a smaller hand. He looked to his left, seeing Hiyoshi glaring at him.

"Leave him alone." He said. He cried out in shock as he was roughly thrown against the wall, a cry of pain escaping him as his back came into contact with the hard stone. Zaizen and Akaya ran towards him. All three froze when they heard the harsh sound of a fist meeting someone's face. They turned to see the high schooler on the ground, clutching his face while Kenta stood at his feet, eyes cold and fists shaking. Had he just done what they think he did?

"Don't you fucking touch them!" He growled. Kanata came up to him from behind, ready to take action if need be. They watched as the man stood up, grinding his teeth.

"You brat!" He lunged forward, and Kenta jumped out of the way, causing him to fall to the ground. He spun around, catching the black-haired boy by the ankle and pulled him down. Kenta clawed at his arms, while his sempai attempted to keep him down and punch him. He nearly succeeded, too, until Kenta sent a rather harsh kick to his stomach with his knee, causing him to fall back. Both boys were covered in scratches and bruises, and they would have kept going if Saitou hadn't picked then to run down and step between them.

"Enough!" He yelled, pushing the two away from each other. It was only then that they realized the crowd they had attracted. "Ijuuin, Haruo, what is _wrong_ with you two?"

"I just came here to bring this brat back to practice!" Haruo yelled.

"Yeah, then kicked me in the stomach!" Kenta yelled back, Kanata holding onto his arm. Saitou looked between the two, then sighed.

"Honestly, did you two forget where you are? You both are tennis players, if you have something to settle, settle it on the courts." He said. Both boys glared at each other, before Kenta grabbed his racket.

"Fine then."

xXxXxXx

"Theres something going on at the 7th court."

Atobe paused his pacing, looking up to see Gakuto, Jirou and Shishido standing by the door. He raised an eyebrow.

"So?" He didn't see what this had to do with him, couldn't they see he was busy?

"So, Wakashi, Kirihara and Zaizen were practicing there." Shishido told him, leaning against the wall. "Oshitari, Kabaji and Choutarou are already down there, you wanna see what's going on?"

"Hiyoshi?" Atobe said in shock. What had his successor done this time?

"We know what your thinking, and no, he didn't start it. But it seemed like he tried to stop it." Gakuto said with a wince. He had been passing by when he saw the younger boy thrown against the wall. Atobe's eyes widened before he quickly walked over to the door, passing his teammates.

"A thank you would have been nice!" Jirou called after him, before the three followed.

xXxXxXx

Kenta bounced the ball three times before looking over the net, glaring at his opponent. _No one touches my friends_.

He threw the ball into the air, already preparing his next move. He watched as the ball came in contact with the racket, flying over the net. In a flash he moved, running to the net.

"Kenta-niisan is a serve and vollyer?" Akaya asked, looking up at Kanata.

"Mmm, yeah, but he plays the same even at the baseline. he prefers it at the net though, he says it's easier to hit the ball." Kanata answered, not taking his eyes off the court.

"So... wanna tell us that stuff now?" Hiyoshi questioned. Kanata looked at him briefly before he sighed.

"His dad tried to stop Ken from playing. Throwing out his rackets, cancelling his subscriptions to magazines, he even tried to break his arm once."

"EH?" Akaya looked at him, wide-eyed. "he did that?"

"Yup. They guys a bastard. He's always putting him down, comparing him to his own son. Kenta has an older brother and an older step-brother. His brother cares a lot about him, and always sides with him, but their mom..."

He paused, wondering if he should tell them so much of his friend's personal life. he sighed, knowing Kenta would tell them eventually anyway.

"After his dad died, she re-married and changed. She wasn't nice to him anymore, she became extremely strict and always sided with her husband. I don't know why, but she just stopped caring about him. Now he and his brother hate her, they don't even talk to her." He paused to catch his breath. "She didn't even care when her new 'son' pushed him down the stairs."

_"It's okay, it doesn't hurt at all!"_

He waited to see a reaction from the other three. Seeing them nod, he decided they were saving their questions for later. "He wants to be an archaeologist like his dad, but they're always telling him it's not worth it, that's it's something that won't get him very far in the world. For some reason though his dad wants him to take over his company. we never bothered to ask why, since I honestly despise the man." He clenched his fists.

"Kenta... he's been taking extra classes and clubs to keep from going home. He goes to tennis practice, then violin on Mondays and Thursdays, practices his dances and lunch and on Tuesdays, and Wednesdays he has yearbook. He used to he in a singing class, but his parents got annoyed with his singing, so he stopped. It's too bad, he was really good."

"So he hates going home." Hiyoshi said. Kanata nodded.

"On Fridays we go to the street courts and on Saturdays he stays at my place."

"Why Saturdays?" Zaizen asked. Kanata looked at him.

"Because that's the day his dad doesn't have work." He said.

They turned their attention back to the match when they heard the _crack_ of cement.

xXxXxXx

Kenta watched with amusement at Haruo stared, wide-eyed, at the crack in the ground, inches away from his feet. He rolled his shoulders, feeling the stiffness. he hadn't played like this in a while, since the camp started he kept his mask on the whole time. he winced when he felt and heard the crack of the muscles in his shoulder. He walked over to the benches, Kanata sat with the three eighth-graders. He felt Haruo look up at him.

"Wh-what, had enough already?" He heard him chuckle nervously, and smirked a little.

"No, it's just... these weights are getting a bit annoying. Plus my shoulders are a bit stiff." He said, stripping off his jacket, to many people's shock. Kenta, since he came to the camp, had never taken off his jersey. The only people who have (supposedly) seen him without it were Kanata and his roommates. Kenta walked up to Kanata, holding out the white jersey. "Kana~ Hold this for me~" He cooed. Kanata sighed.

"Fine, but I'm leaving it on the bench." He said, taking it and quickly placing it on the bench.

"Thanks~"

Kenta smiled and turned back to the court, smile disappearing and replaced with a deadpan look._ Hiding it always hurts..._

xXxXxXx

After taking the - rather heavy - jersey, Kanata turned back to the three seated beside him.

"Don't lift it, trust me." He said with a firced smile. "He never takes it off, so it's not that bad for him, but..."

Hiyoshi just shrugged, Zaizen and Akaya watching the rest of the match. "Please continue."

Kanata sighed. "There have been so few moments he actually smiled. Everything you've seen here has been a mask, he hides everything from everyone. Oni and Tokugawa know a little, but they share a room with me. His dad actually tried to stop him from joining the camp this year, but as long as someone over eighteen signs the form, he can go. So his brother signed it."

Hiyoshi stayed silent, allowing all the information to sink in. So Kenta was like him. All this time he had kept his real self from others, only showing it to people he trusted.

Then, if that was the case, who was the man standing on the courts?

xXxXxXx

"Game Ijuuin, 5 games to 1!"

Kenta wiped his forehead, then chuckled a bit when he remembered he didn't have on a jacket. He got so used to it that he hadn't seen his arms in a long time, and he wished he didn't. Along his right arm, there was still that long scar, taunting him, reminding him that his family (save for his brother) hated him. Reminding him that he could never play the same way again.

_"It's alright, I can just play with my left hand!"_

He remembered those words clearly, how he had tried so hard to overcome this handicap. Sure, he couldn't use his right arm anymore. So what if it didn't move the right way anymore? He still had his left, and he knew his father couldn't do anything about that. He wanted him to stop playing tennis? He'd have to kill him. Even breaking his arms wouldn't work, he's find a way. He always did.

After all, tennis was everything to him.

xXxXxXx

"Why is Kenta-niisan playing so well all of a sudden?"

Akaya rested his face on his palms, while his elbow sat on his his knees. "He was terrible when he played Wakashi."

"He seems to know what he's doing, too. Before I kept wondering what he was doing in this camp." Zaizen added. Kanata chuckled.

" _'It is sometimes the height of wisdom to feign stupidity.'_ " He said, getting a confused look from both black-haired males. Hiyoshi leaned back, his hands behind him to keep him up.

"He's been playing poorly on purpose you mean." He said, watching Kanata out of the corner of his eye. Kanata hummed, watching the match with a smile.

"You could say that. It's different from what I've been doing though. He's not doing it to train weaker campers, he's being selfish." At Akaya and Zaizen's confused expressions, he laughed. "He's always told himself not to attract too much attention. If he played like that during shuffle matches, people would know who he was. Not for himself, but for his skill. He'd have more rivals, more people wanting to beat him. You could say he's lazy, or you could call him a genius." _Or you could say the author forgot everything and re-did his story..._(Don't forget accidentally OP'd him ;D)

" _'a wise man keeps some of his talents in reserve'_ " Zaizen said, getting a nod from Kanata.

"I wouldn't call him _wise_, but I'd say he knows what he's doing." Hiyoshi rolled his eyes.

"You make it sound like you don't know him at all." Kanata looked at him, patting his head.

"Hiyoshi-kun, sometimes it's the people closest to you that don't know anything about you yourself, and sometimes it's the people you distance yourself from that know you more than even you do."

xXxXxXx

_I'll finish this in one move._

Kenta gripped the ball tightly, then paused. A Knuckle Serve would be too much. He thought for a while, before he sighed. _I have no choice then_.

He tossed the ball a good foot and a half away, pulling his arm back behind him, even _further_, and lunged, the ball rolling across the racket face. He watched as it curved in the air diagnally, spinning around in the corner, before bouncing straight ahead. He let out a breath he didn't know he's been holding, raising his head to the sky, relief washing over him as he heard the game count.

"Game and match, Ijuuin Kenta, 6 games to 1!"

Would anyone believe him if he told them he'd never used that move before?

xXxXxXx

Atobe watch at the ball was picked up by the black-haired boy. Kenta turned his way, a relieved expression on his face. He smiled and mouthed something only Atobe caught.

_It's your turn now_.

He clenched his fists, making his way down the stairs, ignoring his teammates calls. He stopped at the bottom, Kenta waiting for him at the bottom. They stared each other down before Kenta smiled, tossing the ball to him and walked over the Kanata, mumbling something before he left the courts. Kanata looked his way and smiled, before telling the boys next to him something and pointed. All three looked in his direction, and he had to wonder, what expression was he wearing?

Zaizen and Akaya stood up, before Kanata took hold of their shoulders as he walked up to them.

"They need to work this out now, or else neither of them will be okay." He heard him tell them, dragging them away and leaving Hiyoshi alone on the bench. Hiyoshi kept his gaze on his lap.

"Hiyoshi..." Atobe paused, what was he supposed to say? He bit his lip, reaching forward and grabbing the shorter boy by the shoulder, lifting him up and taking him off the courts. "I want to talk, because this is way overdue."

xXxXxXx

I told you Atobe would get cut off by the evil known at an author's note.

This was _suuuper_ hard to write, cuz I didn't want to OP Kenta. I just now realized I didn't explain how that move of his worked, so I'll let Kana do it in a few chapters, since I decided to give them an extra at the end. I also wanna do a one-shot about them, but I dunno if it's a good idea.

Ahhhh, Thanksgiving break has finally come to an end. You know, if I had done this sooner and not wasted hours*coughthreedayscough* re-watching the entire season of Uta no Prince-sama, I could have finished it much only around two chapters left of the main plot(wow, I just misspelled that). Also, since I found their room listings(gee thanks PoT wiki for giving that to me NOW) I'm going to add a part about their room's being switched around. So bye bye and wait for the next chapter(which I hopefully do soon)(Looks at file on Doc Manager... Oh dear, that's a bit long.)


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Uwawa I got so many nice reviews for that last chapter. i'm glad that everyone likes Kenta, it'd be sad if he was hated. Thank you to everyone that has stuck with me these past few months, as our story is coming to a close. Well, actually, there's this chapter and the next, then a few fillers for any pairs I missed. I'll let Kanata explain in their chapter how his move was done, since it's kinda hard to explain. The next chapter will be something of an epilogue, since I really don't remember what I intended to put there. Oh by the way ,can someone, like, shoot the people who keep saying i'm smart and not using my brain for anything productive? Cuz I'm pretty sure this is _very_ productive.

So I probably made them _way_ OOC in this chapter, but hey, we all saw it someing.

Now, let's see if I can finish this in less than two hours and thirty minutes~

**On the Other Side chapter 17**

Hiyoshi's mind was spinning. Not only had he seen the person he looked at as an older brother these past few days change in the blink of an eye, he was being dragged away from it all by the person who caused him all this pain? That was certainly something unsual. Atobe kept a firm grip on his wrist as they walked through the (oddly) deserted pathway. The scene felt familiar to him, as if it had happened just a few days ago.

Oh wait, it had.

The older boy suddenly came to a stop, his back still turned. He hadn't released his grip on Hiyoshi's hand, instead tightening it. They stayed in silence for a while, Hiyoshi fidgeting slighty under the tense air. He jumped when Atobe sucked in a breath, turning to face him.

"I just wanted to say... I-I'm sorry!" He said, shocking the light-haired boy a little. He was apologizing? "I didn't know what I was saying, I was angry that you didn't trust me enough to tell me right away. I didn't understand what I feeling at the time. I regret everything I said, and I want you to forgive me!"

Hiyoshi's eyes widened a bit, still in shock. Not once had he expected his captain to apologize to _him_ of all people. He bowed his head, eyes burning. Why was he crying? Was he happy? Hapy for what? He couldn't figure it out, even as he felt his chest tighten. He heard Atobe approach, hands gripping his shoulders.

"I- Let me start over." He said gently. "I-I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I guess I was just... jealous, that you didn't trust me with something like that. That you told everyone else but kept it a secret from me. I-"

"That- That's not it." Hiyoshi said suddenly, cutting Atobe off. "It's just, I didn't want you to have any more problems with me than you already did. You- you always took the time to train me, you even made me your partner for the doubles match. Your always taking care of me, I didn't want you to worry anymore than you already do." His voice was cracking, all the tears he held in pouring out. "I wanted to be someone you knew could take care of himself, not just some kid that always needs to be looked over. I-I'm sorry for hiding it from you, I just made things worse for both of us!"

He gasped as he was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace, Atobe's arms around him.

"Wakashi, I don't want you to. I l_ike_ looking after you, it's not just a job to me. I know I may come off as a bit cold, but I've just been trying to get you to open up. You never let anyone in, you always keep it bottled up. Always thinking of others, and never yourself." He tightened his arms, his hand coming up to stroke his hair.

"I'm always there if you need anything. Anyone to talk to, I'll listen. I'll let you be even a little selfish. I'll give you all the attention you need."

He felt more tears burning his eyes, even as Atobe continued.

"If you need to cry, then cry. I'll be there."

With that he let all his emotions loose, arms coming up and returning the embrace as he cried into Atobe's shirt, tears staining the fabric. He let all those years worth of emotions free, knowing there was someone willing to feel them. He cried out Atobe's name as the tears went, the taller boy holding him tighter.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, Hiyoshi's cries toning down to light sobs. he slowly pulled away, Atobe wiping away the last of his tears.

"Better?" He asked softly, pressing a light kiss to the shorter boy's forehead. Hiyoshi felt his face heating up, nodding. Atobe chuckled. "Good."

Hiyoshi leaned into his arms again. He said he would let him be selfish right? Even if it was just for a moment.

Atobe wrapped his arms tightly around him again, resting his head on the other's.

"Buchou, it hurts..." Hiyoshi said into his shirt. Atobe stroked his hair.

"I know, just let it out.

"No, I mean, it hurts, my back..." He said, his voice taking on higher pitch. Atobe paused for a while before he quickly pulled back.

"Oh! S-sorry, I forgot." He stammered, face heating up. Hiyoshi winced as he attempted to rub the sore spot. Atobe chuckled.

"Here, I'll take a look." He led them to one of the trees at the side of the path. They sat down, Hiyoshi in front of him. Atobe reached forward, lifting up the orange shirt and the striped one under it(he wasn't wearing his jersey today) and winced a bit. "That's not good..."

"Well, I _was_ kinda thrown against a wall." He said, his voice once again taking on that sarcastic edge, before softening. "Could you, um, help me to the infirmary?" He asked in a small voice. He heard Atobe chuckle, before he was lifted up bridal style.

"Of course."

xXxXxXx(_Wow_ that was quick. Don't worry, it's not over yet)

Zaizen sighed, leaning back against the wall. Akaya sat next to him, a large grin set on his face.

"They made up!" He cheered, jumping to his feet, pulling Zaizen up with him, spinning them around. "Isn't this great? No more depressed!Wakashi! He's all better now!"

Zaizen sighed, attempting to keep his feet on the ground. That was proving hard to do, seeing as Akaya was taller than him. "Yeah, but it was a bit fast, don't you think? The way things turned out, you'd think they were a married couple just getting over a fight."

"I know, it's great!" The other boy cheered. Zaizen groaned as he was swung around more. _Dear lord, how much sugar did this kid eat and why is it only taking effect now?_ He thought.

"Oh? What's happening here?"

Akaya stopped mid-swing, pulling Zaizen around to face the speaker. Choutarou stood there, watching the two in what they recognized to be mild amusement. Akaya smiled widely, deciding to use the boy in his grip as a teddy bear.

"Wakashi and Atobe-san made up!" He cheered, jumping up and down. Zaizen sent Choutarou a pleading look, which was returned with a chuckle.

"That's wonderful!" Choutarou said, reaching forward and releasing Zaizen from the death grip, as he was turning blue. "Wakashi will be in a much better mood after this."

"Yeah, or it could go back to normal and the two could be fighting on and off the court again." Zaizen said, pointing out what happened after every time the two made up. Something always happened sooner or later to put the two on bad terms. Choutarou just smiled.

"It won't. I'll make sure of it."

xXxXxXx

"There you go, all better."

Hiyoshi pulled down his shirt. Atobe sighed, putting away the first-aid kit. The doctor was out, having to deal with another fight that had broke out on one of the further courts. They had passed one of the instructors on the way, who unlocked the room for them to get medical supplies. The impact from when he was thrown caused the wound to open up a bit, but they patched it up before any real damage was done.

"So what now?" Hiyoshi asked, looking over his shoulder at his captain. Atobe thought for a while. They were okay now, but what to do? Suddenly a thought came into his head and he grinned widely. Hiyoshi cried out as he was lifted up again, Atobe smiling up at him as he walked out of the room. He was - to his embarrassment - forced to put his arms around the taller boy's neck. "I can walk you know!"

"Not today." Atobe laughed, not carring about the looks they were getting(which he noticed were more amused than confused). "Today your staying with me in my room, I'm kicking everyone out." Hiyoshi looked at him in shock.

"You can't do that!" He cried. What was he thinking?

"Oh? Of course ore-sama can! Just who do you think your talking to?"

"Atobe!"

xXxXxXx

Minami sighed, massaging his temples. _Why_ did Atobe decide to make up with his kohai now? Not only had the other captain locked them out of the room, he had somehow managed to swipe all their keys. He didn't even want to know how. All he knew was that he was going to have to find somewhere else to stay until he decided to open up the room.

_This could take a while..._

xXxXxXx

"Atobe, stop it!"

Hiyoshi tried - and failed - to push the silver-haired boy off of him. Even though he hadn't technically _confessed,_ it seemed like Atobe decided they would be a couple from now on. Well, just the way he was acting and the fact that he had _kissed _him the moment they entered the room kinda said it.

Currently they were on Atobe's bunk, where said boy had pinned him down and was trying again for another kiss. To which Hiyoshi kept dodging. Even _if_ he had feelings for the other boy, the wasn't giving in until he was sure the other returned them. He heard Atobe whine above him.

"Why not? We're alone, it's not like anyone's watching." He said, leaning down again. Hiyoshi turned his head away, so his lips landed on his cheek instead. he sat back up and looked down at the boy with a pout.

"B-Because!" Hiyoshi started. "I don't know if you... if you..." He trailed off, unsure of how to finish that sentence. Atobe seemed to have caught on, as his eyes widened.

"I told you that earlier didn't I?' He questioned. Hiyoshi gave him a confused look, one he responded with his own. "You mean, I didn't?" Hiyoshi shook his head, and Atobe dropped his into the younger boy's shoulder. _Somehow, I managed to leave out the most important part_. he let out a low chuckle. "Well, I suppose you wouldn't believe me now if I told you."

Hiyoshi let the words repeat in his head. Tell him what? He could be telling him that he... he loved him. That was his line! Atobe sat back up, looking him deeply in the eyes. He took the smaller boy's hand, bringing it up to his lips.

"Hiyoshi Wakashi, I love you. Whether you belive me or not, no matter who dissapproves, I love you more than anything in the world."

Hiyoshi blushed a million shades of red at the (utterly corny) statement. He could tell that Atobe could see his expression, despite the lights being off, and he averted his gaze. He nearly gasped when his face was tilted up to meet shining blue eyes filled with emotion. He felt his heart speed up as Atobe leaned in closer, whispering words he never thought he'd hear from the person in front of him.

"Your everything to me..."

His eyes slid shut as Atobe closed the distance between them. This kiss was nothing special, a simple touch of the lips, but he felt all the emotions it held, flowing through him, And he returned them completely.

xXxXxXx

CORNY SCENE IS CORNY.(and you should know, I imagine all these scenes _before_hand.)

Wow this probably turned out a lot shorter than it was meant to be, but then again, the whole fic did. Really, it was supposed to end around chapter 6, but then the OC happened, then the fillers, then a bunch of crazy, and _poof_. As I might have mentioned before, I never stop thinking. Like, _never_. Yeah, the reason why I hardly get any sleep. Which is why I've got so many fic ideas. Which I plan to write out when I have the time, since I don't normally forget -important- details. I've also noticed my writing has matured a bit since my earlier fics. Or rather, PoT is on a bit more mature level then MFB.

Ugh, me and this romance stuff, it's gotten worse...(is this why people come to me for advice?)

Well, there you have it. Epilogue is next, then a bunch of extras. Hope you had fun~ ~(goes back and extends chapter as it was only a little past 1,000 words, which is far to short in the author's opinion)


	18. Chapter 18 Epilogue

A/N: And our story comes to a close with this epilogue. And a few extras. But that's not important. I'm glad everyone liked this and i hope to finish the prequel sometime soon, but who knows how long that'll take? So enjoy this last chapter and my attempt at writing Sanada and a kendo scene. And I kinda used a bit of things from another one of my works that I probably went overboard with here.

(lol just now I almost put episode instead of chapter. Damn TV being on)

**On the Other Side chapter 18**

**~ Epilogue~**

Hiyoshi flipped through his book, attempting to ignore the looks he was getting from at least three people. They were gathered in the trio's room, Atobe, Renji and Kenya seated on the bed across from his, while Kenta was hanging upside-down in Akaya's bed, his head hanging off the side where the ladder was while Kanata stood next to him. He had been listening to music for a while, so he didn't exactly know what they were talking about. All he knew was that Kenta seemed to be have the time of his life, and Kanata seemed rather tired.

Atobe watched him carefully, even as he spoke to Kenya about something related to tennis. He noted with a bit of jealousy that Akaya and Zaizen were on either side of the boy, making it impossible for him to take a place next to him. Zaizen sat up suddenly, a gleam in his eyes and a smirk just barely visible.

"Atobe-san, are you the jealous type?" He asked suddenly, surprising both him and Kenya. He vaguely heard Renji chuckling beside him. He huffed.

"Of course not. Ore-sama would never-"

"Okay then."

Zaizen tapped Hiyoshi on the sholder, the taller boy removing his headphones and turned to look at his friend.

Atobe's eyes widened in shock when Zaizen pressed his lips to Hiyoshi's. What shocked him more was the boy's lack of reaction.

Kenya fell off the bed, stuttering. Kenta laughed maniacally, kicking his legs around from where he was hanging. Kanata just sighed, he somehow saw that coming.

Zaizen pulled away, looking into the other boy's eyes. Hiyoshi raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

Zaizen shrugged, leaning back on the bed. "I wanted to see their reactions." He said, lazily raising an arm and pointing to the two across from them.

Atobe's expression was what could only be described as pure shock, while Kenya looked about ready to faint. Renji was hiding his smirk behind his notebook, while Kenta had finally calmed down enough to _not_ fall from his perch.

"Ah." Hiyoshi responded, pulling his headphones back on, turning back to his reading. Atobe seemed to have snapped out of his shock at the one-word sentence.

"W-wait!" He cried, causing Hiyoshi to sigh and pull the red headphones down again. "What was that?"

Hiyoshi gave him a confused look, before it changed to one of understanding. "What it looked like. First time on the lips though." He said, deciding to ignore the rest for now.

xXxXxXx

"You want to talk to my parents?"

They were seated on Atobe's bed again(he decided to kick everyone out as payback for so rudely waking him up this morning) when he brought up the idea of calling his parents and telling them of their current relationship.

"Don't you think we should tell them? I mean, even if we don't, they'd find out sooner or later." He said with a playful smirk. He leaned in, pressing their foreheads together. "Besides, I want them to know right away who their new son-in-law is."

Hiyoshi blushed a little, averting his eyes. Atobe chuckled, reaching around into the boy's jacket pocket, pulling out his cellphone. Hiyoshi seemed to have caught on to what he was planning, as he turned around, reaching for the small green device. Atobe held it out of his reach, glad that his arms were just a little longer than his. He scrolled through the contacts, stopping at one named 'House' before pressing talk. He held it up to his ear, Hiyoshi sighing in defeat. He listened as it rung three times before a deep voice answered.

"Wakashi?" Hiyoshi stiffened at the sound of his older brother's voice. "What's up."

"Hello, Watari I believe? This is Atobe Keigo." Atobe grinned when he heard Hiyoshi whispering for him to hand over the phone, but focused on the other voice.

"Atobe-kun? Why are you calling on my little brother's cellphone? Wait, where's Wakashi?" Watari asked, and Atobe chuckled.

"He's right here." He said, lowering the phone to Hiyoshi's ear. He shifted in the older boy's lap, feeling the arm that was recently keeping his hands away wrap around his waist. "A-aniki?"

"Wakashi, what are you doing?" His brother questioned, amusement lacing his voice. Hiyoshi scowled.

"Wipe that grin off your face, I know what your thinking." He growled. His scowl only deepened when he heard the older man laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. So why'd you call?" He asked, finally serious. Hiyoshi took a deep breath.

"I wanted to tell mom and dad something... about me and Atobe." He said slowly. There was a short silence before s crash was heard on the other end.

"Wait, seriously? You two are finally together?" Watari asked in shock. Hiyoshi nodded, then realized they were on the phone. "Yeah..."

"Well, that's great! Unfortunately, mom and dad are out right now." A pause. "Did you tell him?"

Hiyoshi shifted again. He wanted to avoid the subject, but it seemed to have come up sooner than expected. "You tell him..." He mumbled. Watari sighed, while Atobe sat there confused. Was there something he was missing?

"Okay, Atobe-kun, you were smart to call us first regarding this. But just getting our consent won't settle things." He paused again. "There are two people at the camp right now that you need to get their blessings from. Once that happens, you'll happily be accepted into the family. It's tradition. They're two people specifically chosen by Wakashi himself, so it's really important he be with you. Call back when your done, and good luck." With that, he hung up and the dial tone sounded.

Atobe looked down at Hiyoshi, who's head was bowed. He slipped the cellphone back into his jacket, resting his head on the shorter boy's.

"So, ready to get those blessings?"

xXxXxXx

Choutarou dropped the cup he was holding, the drink spilling all over the table. Even Shishido paused, fork held at his open mouth. Hiyoshi shifted uncomfortably.

"You... what?"

Atobe stood up straight, not surprised at who the first person was. Of _course_ it would be Choutarou. He was the person closest to Hiyoshi on the whole team.

"I need your blessing to be able to date Wakashi." He said calmly, and this time the fork dropped from Shishido's hand. Choutarou snapped back to reality at those words.

"Um..." He hesitated. He snuck a glance at Hiyoshi, who looked as nervous as he'd ever seen him. was he serious about this? "I don't know..."

This surprised the captain a little. He was sure someone like Choutarou would give it right away, but he was hesitating? Choutaroustood up and stood in front of Atobe.

"Are you sure? Atobe-san, I can only do this if I know you won't hurt him, and that's something I'm not certain of." He said, recalling every time Hiyoshi had come to him, in tears, over something the two had fought over. "Can you promise me, right now, that you won't do anything to hurt him?" Atobe looked up at him, determination shining in his blue eyes.

"I promise."

Choutarou smiled and nodded, motioning for Hiyoshi to step forward. He leaned down, placing a soft kiss to his best friend's forehead. He pulled back and smiled.

"Good luck." He said, patting his head. He noted with a bit of amusement that Atobe was watching them with a bit of envy. "Don't worry Atobe-san. Just one more and he'll be all yours."

"Right..." Atobe mumbled. He looked at Hiyoshi. "So who's next?"

Hiyoshi flinched, averting his eyes and tugging at the hem of his shirt. Choutarou looked away nervously.

"Ah, yeah, about that..."

xXxXxXx

Atobe felt his eye twitch.

"So you want my consent to be with Wakashi."

Sanada frowned at him. Why had he picked such a difficult person? Choutarou, who had gone with them(Shishido left to practice, stating that it was none of his buisness) laughed nervously at the look he was given.

"What can I say? He made me a promise."

"Well, a promise won't be enough for me." Sanada said, looking down at the light-haired boy in front of him. "Are you sure about this?"

Hiyoshi nodded, trying to remember why he had chosen Sanada as his second. Oh, right, that.

"Sanada, just one question." Atobe said, "What's the relationship between you and Wakashi?"

Sanada groaned, rubbing his forehead. Hiyoshi dug into his pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper.

"Our families have had ties for a long time." He said as Atobe unfolded the sheet, his eyes widening. In the picture was a six-year-old Sanada, holding up a five-year-old Hiyoshi, both smiling into the camera. "I've known Gen-niisama since I was four."

"That's even longer than you've known me." Choutarou said, pouting a bit.

Sanada coughed into his fist, grabbing their attention. "As he said, our families have had string ties. He picked me when he turned seven. Ohtori was already his first at that time."

"Eh? I was?" Choutarou said, pointing at himself. Sanada nodded.

"He picked you right away." Choutarou smiled widely, hugging his friend tightly.

"I'm so happy!"

Atobe stared at the photo. That long? Well, this was going to be difficult.

"Since you require my blessing to be allowed into the family, here is my challenge." He said, staring Atobe down. "Beat me in a duel."

xXxXxXx

Atobe nursed the bruise on his arm. Why did it have to be kendo? When Sanada had said 'duel' he expected something more along the lines of a tennis match. But a real duel? The things he did for the person he loved.

He stood up slowly, watching as Sanada went back into position. He winced, feeling a sharp pain from his side.

He lunged again, Sanada dodging to the side and knocking the wooden sword out of his hands, watching as the silver-haired boy crashed to the ground.

"Give up yet?" He asked. He sure as hell wasn't giving up Hiyoshi without a fight. He glanced to the side, where Hiyoshi and Yukimura sat. Hiyoshi was watching with a bit of worry, while Yukimura looked at him with a look of pity. It must have been hard to see the person you loved getting knocked around.

"He'll be fine." He told the boy next to him. Hiyoshi looked at him, unsure, and he chuckled. "He won't give up."

His words were followed by Atobe standing up again, reaching for the wooden sword. Sanada watched him carefully as he turned around.

"I'm not done yet." He panted. They had already been going for nearly an hour.

Sanada sighed, lowering his sword. Atobe watched as he approached Hiyoshi.

"That's all I need to know." He said, pulling the shorter boy up. He smoothed back his bangs, blushing slightly as he repeated Choutarou's earlier actions. Atobe was, to say the least, a bit shocked that he would actually do a thing like that. He flinched when Sanada turned to look to him. "Fine, I give you my blessing."

He walked towards Atobe, smacking him lightly on the head with his sword. "Don't mess this up."

xXxXxXx

"You know, most people would have given up after they found out it was him."

Atobe gasped as the bandage around his arm tightened. Hiyoshi sat next to him, treating his wounds. They weren't bad, mostly bruises and small cuts, but it still hurt like hell.

"Honestly, I thought Yuki-san and I told him not to bring those things." He continued to mumble to himself, and Atobe thought for a second that he was spending too much time with Shinji.

"At least you've still got two more days of your break left."Atobe said. Hiyoshi looked at him briefly before cutting the roll, dropping it back into the box the he pushed back onto the dresser. He yelped when Atobe suddenly pulled him down in top of him, lying back on the bed. He kissed him on the forehead.

"Now," He started, grinning. "I'm the only one who's allowed to do that."

Hiyoshi blushed, burrying his face in the taller boy's shirt. Atobe let his had rest at his hip, the other around his back. They stayed in silence for a while before Hiyoshi lifted his head.

"Atobe?"

"Hm?"

Hiyoshi sat up, Atobe following, arms still wrapped around the boy. Hiyoshi slowly wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning forward and prssing their lips together. Atobe was surprised at fist, but smiled into the kiss. When they pulled away, Hiyoshi hugged him tightly.

"Thanks..."

xXxXxXx

My brain is going into meltdown mode right now. I'm happy to say that the fic is finally complete-fuckyeahpose-, though I will still be adding extra chapters whenever I get the chance. I'm going to put this as 'complete' since, as I said, the rest are extras.

I'm sorry if the fic kinda evolved a little there, but I don't really have any plans for a sequel. I _might_ do one, but I can't exactly think straight right now. _Teehee, straight_. -cough- anyways, I did the whole Sanada/Hiyoshi thing cuz of something i read before and found adorable. That will also be in a seperate fic that I have yet to put down on paper, as it's not very long and it's awkward to write in class.

Thank you all for sticking with me, bye bye~


	19. Chapter 19 Extra chapter 1

A/N: As promised, here is Kanata and Kenta's extra chapter. Here, Kanata and Kenta explain to us why Kenta's new move looked like a diagonal snake. Wow that made it sound like an episode summary. Meh, my fault for just watching the newest episode of Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi. I loved iiiit~ But anyway, this chapter tells us a bit more about their lives at the camp. Wish me luck on writing Tokugawa and Oni. These take place shortly after chapter 17, then throughout chapter 18.

Actually, the only reason I'm uploading this _now_ is cuz I'm still stuck in skyward sword. I need help!

**On the Other Side Extra chapter 1(19)**

**Kanata and Kenta's daily life at camp**

"Kenta, will you put away that game an listen?"

Kenta looked up uninterestedly from his DS, which he was currently playing Phantom Hourglass. He was still stuck at an early part in the game, despite having bought it years ago and tossing it aside. It wasn't his fault he couldn't get past the first boss. Kanata stood in front of him, frowning. They were in his room, discussing something about that move he did earlier. Since then, people seemed to be keeping their distance from him. Well, more so than usual. He was seated on the floor, leaning back against the bed he so often used.

"I'm sorry, what? I was busy trying to get these three heads together." He said playfully, pointing to the screen, where his game was paused. Kanata's frown deepened.

"I was _saying_, I want to review what you've told me." He said, and Kenta guessed he was talking about what he had said about the move. "So, after tossing the ball a certain distance away, you his a downward slice, something like a smash where the ball rolls across the racket face. The powerfull spin causes it to turn at a certain angle that looks like a snake?"

"That about sums it up." He said, smiling. "I doubt you'd believe me if I told you I'd never tried it before, though." Kanata rolled his eyes.

"I probably wouldn't." He said, then he paused. "So, if I did believe you, why didn't you use it before? You must have known it would happen like that." Kenta shrugged.

"I didn't think it would work. The most that would happen would be the ball landing out, so I expected to lose a point there. Lucky, ne?"

Kanata huffed. Leave it to him to play out a match in his head and expect it to end badly.

"But..." He started, and Kanata looked back at him. "It's a good thing it worked. If not, I probably wouldn't have been able to win." Now this caught his attention.

"Why not?"

"Well, like you said, a move like that requires a high powered spin. Doing so causes a lot of stress on the shoulders. If it hadn't work that way, mine would have broken."

A short silence followed, before Kenta looked back at his game.

"Shit!"

"You forgot to pause, didn't you?"

xXxXxXx

They walked down the hall, Kenta finally falling off Akaya's bed and bumping his head. The scene from earlier was indeed funny, despite Kanata feeling it was a bit childish.

"Ne, Kana?" Kenta asked curiously. "How come you never do that to me?"

Kanata froze. What the hell was going through his head this time? "Because we're not dating."

"Neither were they. And Hiyo-kun admitted that it wasn't the first time, too." He said with a grin. Kanata shook his head.

"That doesn't mean-"

He was cut off when Kenta lunged forward, pressing their lips together. He pulled back a second later, grinning like an idiot. Kanata could tell his face was bright red.

"Stole your first kiss!" He laughed, taking off down the hall. Kanata took a second to register what just happened, before running after his friend.

"Give it back!"

xXxXxXx

Tokugawa sighed, climbing down the ladder of his bunk. While he and Kanata had claimed the top bunks, they both sometimes found it annoying to climb down at night time. This was one of those times.

He was alone this time, since Kanata and Oni decided to get in some last-minute practice. Seeing as they left only twenty minutes ago, he had a pretty good idea who it was, and he was not pleased to find a teary eyed Kenta looking up at him, clutching his stuffed rabbit.

"Toku-saaaaaan!" he whined, and Tokugawa sighed.

"What is it this time?" He groaned. He had a feeling Kenta's roommates were the cause of it this time, as they were every other time.

"I was watching a video online, the PV for the Vocaloid song Circle You Circle You, when the others were saying that Miku was going to come after me with a bloody hatched because I'm a bad boy!" He cried.

Tokugawa inwardly groaned. How old was this boy again? And why was he on the internet so late at night.

"And?" He said, annoyed now.

"I wanna sleep here." He said with a look that said 'I-know-you'll-say-yes-cuz-your-a-good-sempai-and-I'm-cute'.

"That look may work on Irie and Oni, but not on me." He said, making to close the door. Kenta whined again.

"Pleeeaaase? I'll be quiet, I won't even play a game! And I'll sleep on Kana's bed since I know your still mad at him for pouring tabasco sauce in your tea this morning!"

He felt his eyebrow twitch at the memory, opening the door wider. When you put it that way, why disagree?

xXxXxXx

"... and that is why you don't take your fish for a walk."

The second years looked at him, puzzled. What started this story again? And why were they asking him this?

"Kenta-niisan, I think it's a given you don't pull your fish out of it's bowl and tie a string around it, no matter how much it looks like a dog." Zaizen deadpanned.

"I was five." Kenta said. Then he grinned.

"But there was one time where Kana-" He was cut off by a sudden smack to the back of the head.

"Don't you dare." Kanata growled. Kenta laughed nervously.

"Aw come on, I wasn't really gonna tell them." He laughed. Kanata rolled his eyes.

"Knowing you, you would."

Afterall, he couldn't even keep his _own_ secret for very long.

xXxXxXx

"Ne, Kana, wanna try playing doubles?"

Kanata looked up from his book. Kenta was standing on the bed below, but had his arms over the railing of the bunk to keep himself balanced.

"Why?"

"Because, we've never played together, only against."

Kanata sighed. He knew saying no was pointless, Kenta practically didn't know the meaning of the word. Only when he wanted to.

"Fine."

xXxXxXx

So there you have it. I got that kiss thing from a Little Bear episode and decided that the two of them probably watched it when they were little. I know I still do. That fish thing too, my brother tried doing that when I was six. I came home after school to find my fish dead and the bowl spilt over on the floor. Well, he _was_ only three, but still.

Anyway, I hope you liked a peek into their lives, cuz you probably won't get another until I do that one-shot. Also, I plan on updating my MFB fic whenever I have time. I'll be adding chapters between new updates(most of which will be PoT related), so it'll take a while since it's long.

Bye bye now~


	20. Chapter 20 Extra chapter 2

A/N: So after reading the newest chapter of ShinTeni on mangafox, I've decided it's finally time to put up this chapter. Hey look, that extra bed in the second year's room is finally gonna get taken. And Kenta will be on a sugar-high again.

**On the Other Side Extra chapter 2(20)**

**Room change?**

"We're switching rooms?"

Hiyoshi, Zaizen and Akaya all stared up at the board, scanning through the many names. After a few minutes, Akaya let out a cheer.

"Yes!" He cried, arms flying up in joy. "We're still in the same room!"

"Idiot, we're moving to a new room." Zaizen said, poking him in the side. Before the two could go into another pointless arguement, Hiyoshi pulled them back to the board.

Ah." He said, pointing to one of the names. "We've got a new roommate."

Akaya's mood dropped a few levels before he saw the name.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun..."

xXxXxXx

Kaidoh cursed his luck. Why, of all rooms, did he have to be in this one? With these people?

"Our room totally isn't haunted, right guys?"

Akaya laughed at the statement, jumping on his bunk. As the three had run for their room after packing up their things, they had claimed the same arrangement as their first room, stating 'it feels more natural, even though it's further from the bathroom.' Hiyoshi laid back, book of ghost stories on his chest. He only asked the question because he knew Zaizen hated anything about ghosts. As such, Zaizen came down, threw a book at him, then proceeded to climb back up. All in a matter of three seconds.

Kaidoh sighed. Why couldn't he room with normal people? Like Inui-sempai or something? He quickly pushed the thought from his mind, remembering that the middle schooler's definition of 'normal' mostlikely didn't apply to anyone at this camp, let alone their group.

"Well, Kaidoh, looks like your stuck with Akaya's bunk." Zaizen gave him something of a pitiful look, waving to the bed opposite of him. Akaya was still bouncing all over his, ignoring the "if you keep that up your gonna break it" from Hiyoshi. Kaidoh could have sworn he heard a creak. "Have fun."

xXxXxXx

"Whose 'Lilliadent Krauser'?"

Ryoma stared up at the board. He was rooming with Kintarou again, and the only difference was that two of their roommates were different. He wasn't rooming with Momo-sempai anymore, instead with Fuji's younger brother and... who? Apparently, neither of the recognized the name. Truthfully, he was hoping to room with Fuji-sempai...

"_That would be me._" A voice said from behind. Ryoma turned to see a tall, blond man behind them. "_You are Ryoma and Kintarou, right?_"

"_Yes._" Ryoma answered. Kintarou looked between the two, before he slumped in defeat.

"I don't understand at all..."

xXxXxXx

"You've been replaced, you've ben replaced."

Jakal covered his ears. Shinji was teasing him again about Marui and Kite practicing doubles again, all the while tapping away on his phone.

"Ibu-kun, perhaps you should stop now." Yagyuu said from his bed.

"Yeah, I think he's had enough." Momo followed. Shinji felt like rolling his eyes. Marui and Sanada never cared for what he said when he was rooming with them, why now?

"Um," He looked at his phone, then at his roommates. "No."

xXxXxXx

"Che, why do I have to be in the same room as you commoners again?"

Atobe decided the wall next to his top bunk was the most interesting thing in the world at the moment, as he found that pressing your forehead against it while extremely depressed was very soothing.

"dammit Atobe, stop complaining!" Kadowaki yelled at him, which the statement was ignored. Minami sighed.

"Well Atobe, look at it this way." He started, and the other captain just barely turned to look at him. "Hiyoshi's room is just three doors down across the hall.

It was followed by a thump and the slam of a door.

xXxXxXx

"Marui-san~"

Marui quickly climbed up his bed, just narrowly avoiding the tackle-hug he was about to receive from a very happy Jirou. Gakuto laughed from his bunk, watching the scene from above.

"Jirou, your my friend, an I'll be honest with you." Marui started, "Stop it, it's annoying."

Jirou went from sugar-high five-year-old to pouting and teary-eyed puppy in a matter of seconds, and Marui slapped a hand over his mouth. Had he really just said that out loud?

"Oh, okay I'll stop..." He said ejectedly, turning around and walking to his bed.

"No, wait, Jirou, I didn't mean it!" Marui said, jumping down. "I'll - I'll let you sleep on my bed tonight, just please don't cry!"

He nearly regretted his decision when he fully received the tackle-hug he managed to avoid earlier.

xXxXxXx

"Kana-chan~"

Kanata quickly held up his math textbook, feeling the pressure of something slamming into it.

"Ken, I'm trying to study." He said. Despite being at a tennis camp, they still had to do regular school work. He sometimes felt sorry for the teachers, having to teach no only three differnt high school grades, but now middle school.

"But this is important, the new room listings are up!" Kenta said, slamming the book onto the desk. Kanata froze. He knew where this was going, and he vaguely regretted giving Kenta that bag of gummy bears earlier to keep him focused on his school work. Wait, when had he left the classroom?

"Wait, don't tell me..." Kenta grinned.

"Yup! I've been moved to your room!" He cheered. "Isn't it great?"

Kanata's head met the desk with a thump.

xXxXxXx

So my brother just rubbed a banana on our old Digimon game to get it workng again. I don't think we got the desired effect.

I finally decided to type out this chapter after I read chapet 69(which was uploaded after 70 for some reason, I'm still waiting on 68). I was so happy when Ryouga appeared. He was too popular to leave out of the manga, it seems. Anyways, I plan on updating **Unseal** again soon, and then I'll be putting another extra on this. I might also do the next chapter of **A Captain's Thank You** just cuz I haven't been able to write any Yummi lately.


	21. Chapter 21 Extra chapter 3

A/N: As promised, here is another extra chapter. This one it set before the events of the main story, and is pretty much all for laughs. Not many pairings are mentioned in this chapter, but like I said, it's my attempt at a pure humor chapter.

**On the Other Side Extra chapter 3(21)**

**We're going camping!**

"So let's if we understand correctly, youre making us go camping in the middle of the forest for three days?"

"And nights."

Sanada glared at their coach. If he wasn't the one training them(although doing a rather bad job at it) he'd have punched the man in the face. If only for the sake of the younger players with them.

"So," Mifune started, "All you little bastards are going to be camping out, starting tonnight, for three days and nights."

He then began to explain the what everyone had to do before sending them out with supplies.

"That damn coach better have a good reason for making us stay out in the woods for three days." Shishido complained. "Did he even say what to look out for?"

"He said there are a few bears, snakes and a few wolves." Hiyoshi shrugged. "Nothing too bad." Shishido gave him a look.

"Fuck you and your screwed up logic." He snapped. It might have been because he was forced to carry one of the crates containing supplies(Read: They drew strings to decide. GUess who lost?) but he seemed a bit more irritable than usual.

They walked for around another hour before they reached the area to set up camp, and most people were glad to finally be freed of their burndens.

"So how dark do you think it gets here at night?" Zaizen asked as they set up their tent. Hiyoshi shrugged.

"I dunno. Very?" He looked around. "Think there are any ghosts?" He saw Zaizen flinch out of the corner of his eye, and he smirked.

He knew what they were doing tonight.

But first they had to get the tent done.

"Let's hurry up and finish, this is boring." Zaizen nodded.

After successfully setting up the tent, the two decided bothering the others would be fun. Of course, that got them a 'Tarundoru' from Sanada and they were sent off on their next task. Gathering firewood. They decided then that they would make Sanada's time during this campout hell. Starting with all the memories Hiyoshi had of their early childhood.

"Y'know, one time when we were playing in the rain, he accidentally ripped his raincoat and had to wear one of my mom's old ones." He said, and Zaizen looked at him.

"Seriously?"

"Yup, it was pink and floral patterned." He said with a smirk. Zaizen smirked.

"I bet."

"He also hated it when I cried. He used to panic whenever I showed signs of tearing up." He said, looking up. It was getting dark, and they seemed to have enough wood. "I think we have enough, let's go back." He said, adjusting the wood in his arms.

" 'Kay." Zaizen looked around, then he frowned. "Wakashi?"

"Yeah?" He asked. Zaizen sounded unsure of something.

"Do you remember the way back?"

xXxXxXx

"Okay, now all we're waiting for is the firewood." Sanada announced. He looked around. "Zaizen and Wakashi aren't back yet?"

"They're probably just taking their time." Yuuta said. "You know how lazy they can be."

Sanada nodded, so they decided they would wait.

And wait.

And wait.

For about thirty minutes.

"They still aren't back yet?" Niou complained. Indeed, it was rather strange for them to be gone so long.

"You don't think they got lost, do you?" Oishi asked worriedly. Shishido grimaced.

"Knowing Wakashi, probably. The kid has absolutely no sense of direction. At all." Gakuto and Kabaji nodded along.

"What about Zaizen?" He tried again. Zaizen was a genius, surely he'd be able to-

Kenya snorted. "Please, the kid gets lost on the way to the courts. One time he got lost trying to find the bookstore in the shopping district." He laughed. Then realization hit him. "Oh shit."

Renji sighed. "So, we've got two directionally-challenged second-years wandering around in the middle of nowhere, at-" He paused to look at his watch. "7:00 pm, in the dark, with the possibility of being attacked by bears, snakes, and wol-"

"Aaahh, stop it! I don't want to hear anymore!" Oishi said, waving his hands around. "We have to go find them!"

Most people nodded, while some sighed.

"Won't they just find their way back eventually?" Shinji asked. Of all people, they weren't expecting _him_ to say it. "They were the one's who wanted to go and get firewood in the first place."

A groan and all eyes turned to Sanada. "Let me guess, you told them to go get it." He sighed and nodded. "Then you go get them."

Sanada raised an eyebrow.

"You sent them out there, so naturally you would be the one to get them if they got lost." Shinji finished. Sanada frowned.

"That doesn't ma-"

"Relax Sanada, I'll go too." Shishido said, raising a hand. "I'm worried about Wakashi anyway, he doesn't deal well with the dark."

"I wanna go!" Kintarou piped up. "Koshimae too, he'll come!" Ryoma groaned.

"No..." But Kintarou had already grabbed his hand and was pulling him in the direction Yuuta said he saw them go. Kenya followed after them.

"I'll go too, to watch them."

And thus the search party was off.

xXxXxXx

"Is it just me, or does it feel like we've gotten even more lost?"

Hiyoshi looked up. He didn't like that color, it meant it was getting dark. He didn't like it at all. Zaizen looked at him, wondering why he was so quiet.

"Wakashi?" By the look on his friend's face, Zaizen guessed he hadn't gotten over his fear of the dark. He sighed. "C'mon, we need to hurry up and get back to the camp."

Hiyoshi nodded, deciding that taking his eyes off the sky would get him to ignore the ever-changing light.

xXxXxXx

"Wakashi!"

"Zaizen!"

Ryoma sighed. Why did they have to get lost? Weren't they at least 14? They shouild be able to find their way back. The fact that Kintarou had a good grip on his wrist and was dragging him wherever he went did little to ease him.

"Zaaaaiiizeeeen!" Kintarou called, holding a hand up to his ear to listen for any response. When he didn't hear any, he sighed. "Where are they..."

"We'll find them." Ryoma said automatically. "Then we'll make them do our chores for making us come out and look for them." Kintarou grinned.

"Yeah!"

Sanada watched the two, a small smile slipping. It almost reminded him of when he and Yukimura were kids, the way the two supported each other.

"Oh? Sanada's got a soft spot for kids?"

He jumped when he head Shishido's voice next to him. He turned with a scowl. Shishido waved it off, chuckling.

"Atleast now we know you can smile."

Kenya, all the while, was turning over rocks and shaking trees in an attenpt to find the missing second-years.

xXxXxXx

"Did you hear something?" Hiyoshi asked, looking around. He could have sworn he heard someone call his name.

"No." Zaizen said, then paused. "Actually, yes. just now."

They strained their ears for any sound, before Hiyoshi's head turned.

"That way, I think I heard Shishido-sempai." He said, walking in the direction of the sound.

xXxXxXx

"Wakashi!" Shishido called again. He froze when he heard rustling a few feet away. The others heard it too, as they were all still and facing the same direction.

"Sempa!"

Kenya's face broke out into a grin at the sight of Zaizen and Hiyoshi walking through the trees, the wood still under one arm each. He quickly ran forward, scooping his kohai up in a hug. Kintarou followed, clinging to his friend from behind.

"We were looking for you guys!" He cheered.

Hiyoshi growled, glaring at his sempai as Shishido pulled on his cheeks.

"I~diot. We were worried about you." He said with a grin. Sanada raisen an eyebrow.

"Is this how your team punishes people?" He asked. When he thought about it, he could never remember any time when he'd seen anyone on the team punished.

"Only him, Sanada, only him." Shishido chuckled, yelping when Hiyoshi swatted his hands away. Ryoma walked up to him.

"I'm just telling you this now, you and the other one are going to be doing our tasks fpr the next few days for making us come out here." He said, gesturing to Kintarou. Hiyoshi frowned, but knew it was only fair. Despite him not showing it, he could tell from the tone of his voice was a bit - if ony a _bit_ - worried too.

Shishido smirked. "Well, Wakashi, look like you've gotten over your fear of the dark." He laughed, not noticing how the younger boy paled quickly and how Sanada had facepalmed himself.

Shishido ended up carrying a rather terrified Hiyoshi back to the camp, with Zaizen giving him a 'you shouldn't have said it'.

xXxXxXx

All 27 middles schoolers sat around the - rather large - campfire, chatting away as if it were a real camp out. Hiyoshi grinned from his seat between Sanada and Zaizen, standing up and clapping his hands. Everyone turned their attention to him.

"Campfires call for ghost stories. Anyone got one?"

There was a short silence as he pulled out a flashlight and tossed it to the first person who raised their hand. Which, ironically, was Inui.

"I'll start." He said, catching the flashlight. He began with a tale about a haunted inn in America that he had heard about.

Hiyoshi sat back down, receiving a jab to the side from Zaizen, which he laughed off. Zaizen glared at him. "Asshole."

xXxXxXx

"And that was how we spent a good three days in the mountains."

Akaya stared at his friends for a good thirty seconds before he burst out in laughter.

"You people really have nothing better to do than cause trouble, eh?" He said between laughs. Zaizen threw a book at him.

"Speak for yourself."

xXxXxXx

Oh god I had to pick this chapter to start procrastinating, didn't I? I started watching videos and reading through my old fics while I was typing this. But luckily I got it done at 2:00 and am gonna head to bed. Like I said, it was my attempt at a purely humor chapter, it was the best I could do. I almost made the mistake of adding Akaya in during the firewood part, then reminded myself 'wait he's not with them'. I had actually intended to start it off with him asking about what they did there, but then it turned into this.


	22. Chapter 22 Extra chapter 4

A/N: I was typing out the note for _**Unseal**_ when I remembered I was supposed to update this forst with a note about a new fic. As mentioned in the last chapter of _**Unseal**_, I've finally decided to do that fic on Kenta and Kanata. Since I couldn't decide on a drabble fic or a long one-shot, I decided to do both, since there were scenes that were more suited for a drabble. I'm gonna try to make them as different as possible, so bear with me. I don't know yet when I'm gonna do them, but since it's like that, there's a good chance that there won't be many updates once I get through most of the stuff I thought of.

Okay, on to our extra chapter. Dominance pair, since no one says the main pairing can't have their own extra. Plus, there wasn't much this whole time. More Hiyoshi/Zaizen/Akaya for about 17 chapters. Oh, hey! Does anyone remember the first few chapters where I put that Hiyoshi played against the second court with the others? If anyone watched the preview for the next ShinTeni episode, they'll know what I mean when I say I can't believe it really happened xD. Only in the anime though. Still, lucky guess, right?

**On the Other Side Extra chapter 4(22)**

**And some Dominance pair, finally!**

"Take it off."

"No."

"Wakashi, take it off now."

"No."

Atobe sighed heavily, closing his eyes.

"I'll say it one more time; get these highlights out of your hair."

"No."

An angry huff and a tired sigh, before the older boy hung his head.

"Fine, you win."

They were seated on Atobe's bed again (Hiyoshi had the strangest feeling most of their time was spent there) and Atobe was complaining about what he did with his hair. Again.

"I don't like it." He heard the other say, and he felt hands being run through his short hair. "It's not cute." Hiyoshi closed his eyes, sighing.

"It wasn't meant to be cute, it was meant to be an act of defiance towards you. Besides, I wouldn't take it out after all the work Kenta-niisan did." He smirked, hearing the other groan.

"You three are rather attached to that man, aren't you?" Atobe said, resting his chin on the shorter boy's shoulder. "You don't seem the type to call someone so familiarly, Sanada aside."

"I don't know, there's just something... strange... about him, something that made us like him." Hiyoshi pondered. Then he smirked. "As for the other one, I only call him 'Gen-nii-sama' because it annoys him. You should have seen when I went to visit him at Rikkai, Yuki-san and Yanagi-san were teasing him a lot when I said it. I usually call him other stuff."

"So you two are close." Atobe said, wrapping his arms around his kohai. Hiyoshi, as if on instinct, leaned back.

"He used to come to our dojo for lessons. When I was five, he suddenly took an interest in tennis and stopped coming. I remember chasing after him barefoot the day he left."

"You did?"

"I was five." He said, annoyed that he had been interrupted. "I think he's the main reason I wanted to play. You know, besides seeing you play on the first day of school." He felt the other boy smirk.

"Family relations aside, why _did_ you start playing? Ootori said you didn't have the slightest interest in tennis before middle school."

"I told you," He said, turning to look at his captain. "I wanted to beat you. Plus, I made a promise. Your not the only person I want to gekokujou." he smirked. Atobe raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think I should ask." He sighed, burying his face in the younger boy's shoulder. Hiyoshi laughed.

"It wasn't anything too bad, I just said I'd be stronger than him. He told me it was called gekoku-" He paused, suddenly realizing something, before curling up. "It's _his_ fault!" Atobe turned him around.

"What? What happened?" He said, slightly panicking. Hiyoshi looked up at him.

"Gen-ani was the one who told me 'gekokujou'." He said, and Atobe laughed.

"I think we know who to blame now." He chuckled, and Hiyoshi punched him in the chest, not intending to hurt him. "We can use it against him now."

Hiyoshi thought for a moment. "I guess so." He huffed. "Enough talking about the person to blame for my strange obsession, can we talk about something else?"

"Of course."

They sat in silence for a while before Hiyoshi leaned forward, burying his face in his captain's chest.

"Agh, there's nothing to talk about." He said, earning a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" Atobe asked, rubbing the other boy's back.

"Our interests are too different." He heard the younger boy say, "Other than tennis, we have nothing to talk about." Atobe hummed.

"I suppose your right. Well, what do you usually talk about?" He asked, falling back onto the bed, causing the other boy to fall on top of him. "I'm sure we can think of something."

Hiyoshi hummed, folding arms on the taller boy's chest. "I talk about games with Shinji and Akaya, music with Hikaru and Akira, Yuuta and I talk about sweets, Choutarou and I usually talk about random stuff like what's happening at home or just sleep, Yuki-san and I draw in the park, and with anyone else I talk about tennis." He said. Atobe raised an eyebrow.

"You and Yukimura? Since when did you two get along?"

"... Since he found me trying to draw in the park and offered advice. After he found out Gen-ani and I grew up together, too." He said after a moment of hesitation. Atobe sighed.

"I should have guessed."

"I also take care of Shiraishi-san's cat when he can't, Niou-san likes to bother me while trying to get me to help him with a prank, Marui-san is teaching me how to bake, and Fuji-san likes helping me take pictures whenever I'm doing work for the school's newspaper." he smirked at the look of horror that crossed Atobe's face.

"You and Fuji?" He nodded. "Dear god, no wonder your so-"

"So what?" He said with a bit of annoyance, eyebrow raised. Atobe paused.

"Nothing." He said, and Hiyoshi rolled his eyes. "I'm a bit surprised though, your more social than people think you are."

"That's because, unlike some people, I can hold a conversation without the other person wanting to strangle me." Atobe frowned, he wasn't _that_ bad. "Except for some cases where I do it on purpose. But that usually backfires." He said, frowning at the memory of trying to confuse Oishi. Atobe laughed.

"Of course." He said, rolling over onto his side to hug the other boy tightly. Hiyoshi frowned again.

"And your clingy." He said with a huff, feeling the older boy's chest rumble with laugher.

"And i have the right to be, your just cute." Hiyoshi grinned.

"I thought I wasn't cute with highlights."

"That will be overlooked." Atobe said, pressing his lips to the younger boy's forehead. Hiyoshi rolled his eyes. "Beside, I'll get you to take them out eventually."

"Two months."

"What?" Atobe looked down. Hiyoshi glanced up at him, grey eyes glowing.

"Kenta-niisan said they'll be gone after two months." He said, and Atobe hummed.

"We'll see if I can get them outn sooner." Hiyoshi rolled his eyes again.

"Just shut up and go to sleep."

xXxXxXx

A/N: Okay, so not exactly how I wanted it to go, but really, these two are hard to write when there's no plot. I know there wasn't much Dominance pair, and too much dialogue, mostly about other people, but I really wanted to get this chapter over with. _**Unseal**_, if I'm still in the mood, will be updated in probably a few hours. A lot of stuff here was references to one-shots I've had piled up in my head. I might just start putting none-Hyotei biased stuff in _**Hyotei Days**__**,**_or I'll start a new fic for normal one-shots.


	23. Chapter 23 Extra chapter 5

A/N: So I thought, since I'm in a slump anyways, why not upload another extra chapter? Seriously though, after this I'm going to be incredibly bored, so _**Underground Rainbow**_ should be finished by tonight. If I haven't found something interesting to do by then. But I probably won't, since my day technically starts at 2 a.m. when Polar Bear Cafe airs. Well, without further delay, let's see if I can figure out what this chapter is gonna be about.

**On the Other Side extra chapter 5(23)**

**Family day**

"So, how do you think family day is going to turn out?"

Kanata looked up from his textbook at his roommate, who was also studying. Only it was History. He wondered why the other boy even bothered studying, he'd already memorized the textbook.

"Shouldn't you be doing Geometry?" He asked, frowning. He knew Kenta hated the subject, but that didn't mean he could just fail it.

"But~" He whined, slumping. "I hate it! It's all circles and squares and oddly angled triangle!"

"The next chapter is mapping." He said, remembering how his friend had a gift for graphing.

At this, Kenta seemed to perk up a bit, quickly discarding the History textbook(which he mumbled something about his light reading being over) and pulled his math book out from the trunk next to his bed. Since he had been transfered to their room, he kept everything tightly locked in a box he had brought with him, whether it be school supplies or personals. He supposed it was a habit, since his old roommates had the habit of taking his stuff and putting them in odd places for him to find them. He made a mental note to talk to Niou-kun about a prank...

"But you didn't answer my question." Kenta said, flipping through the pages and taking notes every few paragraphs. "Kazuya-kun said the camp has a family day every year right? Since it's my first year," He coughed a bit, and Kanata hid a smirk,"I was wondering how it worked."

Kanata thought for a moment. True, the camp held a family day once a year for players to show their families their growth, but aside from that it was just another excuse to let them see the people they left behind.

"Well, we pretty much go through the day as usual, only we have our families watching us during class and practice. I guess you could say it's a way to show our parents that we're not wasting our lives playing a sport they really don't care about." At that last part, Kenta burst out laughing.

"As if that's gonna help my case." He said, falling back on his bed. "That grumpy old fool will never admit I'm not wasting my life. Watch, I bet he's gonna try to persuade me to come back and take up a job at his office."

Kanata frowned, but let a small smile slip.

"Well then, we're just gonnahave to show him to take tennis seriously, now won't we?"

Kenta smirked.

xXxXxXx

"Family day?"

Hiyoshi stared up at the bulletin board, eyebrows furrowed, the large poster glaring at him in the sunlight. Zaizen sighed.

"Damn, and here I thought I'd be able to get away from my clingy brother." He scolwed. "I need to go tell Saitou-sensei that my dreams have been crushed, wait here."

Akaya watched as the other black-haired male walked away, in the direction of the coaches office.

"Wait, he's not really gonna do it is he?" His eyes widened as Zaizen turned into the office, before there was a yell and somesort of bang. "Holy shit, he did."

He took off after their friend, leaving Hiyoshi to stare up at the board.

_Family day..._ He thought, realization hitting him like a stack of bricks. _I... think I'll go join Hikaru in the office_... With that, he followed after Akaya, who was attempting to drag a frowning Zaizen out of the office.

Akaya groaned. When did he become the sane one?

xXxXxXx

"Ahn? Family day?"

Shishido nodded, holding up the notice.

"You know what this means, right?" He said, raising an eyebrow. Atobe thought for a moment, before shaking his head. "It means their going to be pushing us just as hard when the 10th rolls around." At this, Gakuto choked on his soda.

"But, but, they're already killing us!" He cried, slamming his cup on the table, a few red drops escaping from it. "Don't tell me our schedule is gonna double?"

"Triple." A voice said from behind. Atobe stared.

"Ah, your..." Kenta grinned at him, before his face settled back into a dissatisfied frown.

"I'm serious though, we're all gonna be doing three times as much as we already have been." He sighed. "Just found out from my roommates. Well, don't die out there. I don't think Hiyo-kun will want any of his sempai dying on him." He waved, turning around to go back to the courts.

"Wait..." Oshitari paused, "How'd he know what we were talking about?"

Atobe sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He needed to talk to Hiyoshi about that 'brother' of his.

xXxXxXx

"Ahhh, family day, eh? Brings back memories, right Yuuta?"

Said boy scowled at his brother, who smiled happily.

"Aniki..." He said slowly. "Please don't start."

Fuji smiled.

xXxXxXx

A/N: A little short, I know, but this was only meant to help me get into the mood for writing. Took me a while to figure out what this chapter was gonna be about, though. And as for the actualy family day, that won't happen until Kenta and Kanata's drabble fic comes out. Which I still need a title for, so any suggestions will really help get it moving. Once I get a title, I'll start it. And hopefully I'm in enough of a good mood to finally finish _**Underground Rainbow**_. I seriously loved working on this fic though, so I might try getting the rest of the extras out soon. I've already finished the last one, so I just need to get everything in between. I miss writing Kenta too, good thing I still have his personality right. I keep changing how he refers to people for many reasons, but let's just say he likes nicknames for now. But I'll have lots of fun with that drabble...


	24. Chapter 24 Extra chapter 6

A/N: I know I should be updating _**Unseal**_ and _**Underground Rainbow**_, but honestly, this couldn't wait to be written. I've noticed that I've been updating this _complete_ fic a lot lately with extras that just randomly pop up. I've _also_ noticed that there seems to be some kind of pattern with my multi-chaps. As in, i get horrible writer's block and lose to will to write for month before finally finishing them. That said, please be patient. I really am trying, but my teachers seem to love throwing work at me now that I'm back. But enough of me sinking further into delf pity, let's get on with the chapter. This was originally supposed to be in Kenta and Kanata's drabble _**Days gone by**_(which is in the process of being written), but I couldn't wait to write it. Maybe I'll write a variation of it for the fic, I'll never know.

**On the Other Side extra chapter 6(24)**

**Future**

Ryoma stared at the paper in front of him.

_Where do you see yourself 10 years from now?_

The answer should have been obvious, for anyone in the room, the camp even. He sighed, pencil scratching across the paper before dropping to the side.

_Playing tennis of course_

xXxXxXx

Kintarou bit his lip, glancing at Ryoma's paper, which was now flipped over to show he was finished. He poked at his cheek with the end of his pencil in thought, before a wide grin spread over his face.

_Eating takoyaki and playing tennis_

xXxXxXx

Zaizen yawned, blinking sleepily. This was what they woke him up so early for? He could feel Kenya shifting next to him, obviously still not done. He ran his fingers over the edge of the paper, which sat face-down in front of him.

_Nothing stupid that will interrupt my sleep like this_

xXxXxXx

Kenya bit the end of his pencil, glaring at the paper. While he was sure he wanted to continue playing tennis with everything else, there were other things he wanted to do. Sighing, he quickly scribbled something onto the paper, turning it over, happy with his answer.

_Running full speed where ever I want_

xXxXxXx

Akaya continued to stare at the paper, thinking carefully. Doing _what_ in ten years? Playing tennis? College? Wait, he'd have graduated by then... tennis? They really needed to word these things better. he refrained from growling as he scribbled an answer down, flipping the sheet over.

_What ever I think I'll be doing_

xXxXxXx

Renji smiled when he saw Akaya's answer, shaking his head. He had a good idea of what he'd be doing, but after seeing what other people put down, he couldn't take it seriously.

_Pushing my kohai in the right direction, hopefully_

xXxXxXx

Hiyoshi frowned, rolling his eyes. Why were they getting these things? Weren't they supposed to be for high schoolers? He didn't see the point in giving something like this to middle schoolers, who still had time to think about their lives and still manage to screw something up. With a frown he quickly wrote in his answer, staring at it for a while before flipping the paper over.

_Hopefully successful enough to never do something like this again_

xXxXxXx

Atobe smirked at his kohai's answer, having been watching the younger boy write. He knew what he was putting, whether it was a jerk move or not.

_Definitely successful enough to never do something like this again_

He nudged Hiyoshi lightly with his elbow, smirking at the younger boy. Hiyoshi glanced at the sheet, glaring at him, mouthing the words _shut up_.

xXxXxXx

Kenta ntapped his pencil over and over again on the table. Obviously he was going to be an archaeologist like his father was, or a musician, both were appealing to him. Hell, he'd probably still be playing tennis with-

He glanced to his left, where Kanata sat thinking. A small smile escaped, and he quickly straightened out his back, writing.

_Playing tennis with my best friend_

xXxXxXx

Kanata sighed, the sound of paper to his right telling him that Kenta had finished before him, somehow. He glanced at the other boy, noticing the small smile on his face. Sighing again, he shook his head and wrote out his answer, flipping the page over.

_Keeping my friend out of trouble, again_

xXxXxXx

"It's nice to see _some_ of you took this seriously, though I could say less for the majority of the class." The teacher said, flipping through the papers. He dismissed the class, watching with a a smile as the boys walked out talking nonstop about tennis.

xXxXxXx

A/N: I actually wanted to end this a little differently, but seeing as a few of them actually put down good answers, I couldn't go with the original ending. But hey, at least this proves I'm still alive. As I said before, I'll probably be starting _**Days gone by**_ soon, but I honestly want to save it for when I actually finish the other two... if I finish them. Well, wish me lots of luck!


End file.
